The 1003rd hunger games
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: **Closed** NO!" I tried to scream, but my voice was drowned out. I was consumed by nothingness, everything shifting black as I slowly sank. I felt my lungs take one last shaky breath before I fell lifelessly to the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**so I know there is like a billon ca trillon of these, but I wanted to do one, and well I am going to do one! Yeah! Alright then \**

District

Gender

Name

Age

Family

Apperance

Personality

Job(if he/she/it has one)

Background

Strengths

Weaknesses ( everyone has one)

Token

Strategy

Other ( relationships, outfits…etc)

**OoOOOoooOOO**

District 1- luxury goods for the CapitolDistrict 2- MedicineDistrict 3- Machinery/FactoriesDistrict 4- FishingDistrict 5- Mathematical ResearchDistrict 6- Scientific ResearchDistrict 7- LumberDistrict 8- TextilesDistrict 9- HuntersDistrict 10- LivestockDistrict 11- AgricultureDistrict 12- Coal

**So send me your people…dose that sound weird….send….me your people…..nah so send me your people…you know I'll just say send me…you reviews with your people : D alrighty see you soon…well I wont see you…this has gone on way to long….**


	2. FINAL RESULTS

**if there is a "*" beside the name it means i made them up, and will prob die soon, unless you say not to. **

District 1

Male- Carl Jackson- 18

Female- Sapphire Holbrooke age 16

District 2

Male- John Wal* 13

Female- Victory Dale 16

District 3

Male- William Deburg* 16

Female- Electria Spark 14

District4

Male- Dane Cu

Female- Delphinidae Porpoises age: 15

District5

Male- Mark Kale

Female- Christine Mase

District 6

Male-Kyle vant- 16

Female- Arcaclia Delos -15

District 7

Male- Evan Kite

Female- Monica Robson 18

District8

Male- Clint Sage*

female-Bree Suidae age : 15

District9

Male- Taraed Yila age : 16

Female- Topaz Greene age:14

District 10

Male- Rick Mit* 17

Female- Aska Galie age: 14

District 11

Male- Jake tersh 16

Female- Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) age : 15

District 12

Male- Zac Melitta age 18

Female-Marina Melitta


	3. Reaping, District One

**Carl's POV**

There was chatter around the square as small boys whined about not being old enough, and girls complained about the heat. I, on the other hand, stood in the crowd. I was surrounded by many, but was not apart of it.

None of them were worthy; no one could accomplish what I can. They would only bring dishonour to District One.

I towered above everyone, scanning the crowd. I knew most of them, though I would

never talk to any. Not worth my time nor my breath.

I turned my gaze, looking back up to the stage made of a striking light wood, with an arch that had twinkling lights flashing so fast that they could cause an epileptic seizure epidemic to the children watching at any moment.

A man bounded up to the microphone and tapped it three times. The sound echoed through the space, bouncing off the walls.

"Hello, everyone!" he spoke, trying to sound up-beat despire his deep voice that rumbled before it even came out of his mouth. He puffed his chest out, standing, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"I am excited to say that the 1003rd hunger games have officially begun!" he announced. The crowd clapped and whistled enthusiastically.

"Here to announce who will be representing our district is Venloie!" he stepped back, clapping while a woman walked onto stage in her seemingly ten-inch heels clicking. I raised an eyebrow at the locks of green hair peeking out of her hat. Her faced looked collapsed, her bones were jagged and poked through her leathery skin. Far too skinny, I noted.

She stood in front of us with a large and confident grin.  
"Hello, District One!" she said, so high I was partially worried about my ear drums. "As you all know, it's that time of year again! Time for the annual reaping! I wish you all the best of luck!"

A man dashed onto stage with a bowl in his hands. "Oh!" she jumped before she rubbed her hands together and reached in.

"And the brave lad who will be representing District One is…. Will-" she was cut off, by my booming voice.

"I volunteer!" I yelled over the crowd. I pushed bodies out of my way as if they where merely twigs and leaves. I had finally reached the stage, stepping on.

"And what might your name be?" she asked, her voice seeming to have reached a higher tone.

"Carl Jackson."

**Sapphire POV**

"_Carl Jackson"_

"Well, well, Carl this is very heroic of you!" Venloie said, batting her eye lashes. Was she flirting with him? That's disgusting, he's a beast. Suddenly, a face in the throng of people caught my eye. My sister, Ruby. She glanced over, locking eyes with mine. I smiled a devilish and taunting grin. I wish she hadn't come, no one needed her here. After last year,

I would never see her the same way. She had made our family look terrible after failing to volunteer; she was always and will always be a coward, the let-down in the family. She looked down, tearing her gaze from mine. I let out a deep breath, straightening my back and pushing my light blonde hair behind my shoulders. I looked back up at the stage as Carl stepped back; this was my time. If she called another name, it wouldn't matter, it

would be me going to the arena.

Venloie reached her skeleton fingers into the bowl, picking out one, single piece of paper. I held my breath, waiting for myself to move forward, to claim my glory.

"And the fine lady that will represent District One is…" she paused as she unraveled the sheet of paper.

"Sapphire Holbrooke!" I opened my mouth, completely ready to volunteer, when I realized she had called me. Me! I pushed away my flustered expression and replaced it with a cocky smile. Composed, I marched onto the stage. It was fate, I knew it. The wooden floor creaked beneath my feet as I raised my hand to shake Venloie's.

"Well, well, isn't this a fine looking pair of champions that we have this year!" the crowd cheered in accordance. I looked out, spotting my father. I grinned proudly until I saw him frown, a small tear rolling down his cheek. Confused, my smile and everything surrounded me faded away and I simply stared at him. I felt as if a knife had been stabbed into my heart. What? Was I not the daughter he wished to go in the games? Did he think I couldn't do it? I gritted my teeth, looking back up in determination. Screw him anyway, it doesn't matter what he thinks.

After shaking hands with Carl, the Peacekeepers walked us to our large and fancy rooms where we would await to say our final goodbyes.

I stepped in, sitting in a velvet chair. The door peeked open slowly and in walked Ruby, and my father. Both stood as traitors to me. They were both faintly smiling now, but it was my father who walked over and placed his hand over mine.

"I am so happy for you, honey," I ignored him, looking past him. He grimaced but kept going, "and I know that you will make it back a winner. I wish I'd had more time with you, but… just remember everything I taught you." I glanced up a bit now, staring into his blue eyes. I swallowed before nodding my head.

"Sapphire, I…" Ruby began, but I cut her off

"I have nothing to say to you, Ruby." she looked down, her eyes shut.

"Times up," a peacekeeper stood behind them.

"Bye, Honey, good luck!" were my father's last word before the door was shut, closing

him off from me, perhaps forever

************


	4. Reaping, District two

****There is only one POV right now because I made up John Wal just to let you know****

**Victory's POV**  
I picked up the dirty hand cloth, smearing it across the counter. Suds rolled off the side, landing silently on the ground. The dark maple wood shined dully against the low lighting as my first costumer strolled in."Hello, Dave," I said pleasantly in familiarity. He was, after all, a usual. He grunted before sitting down, resting his head onto his hands. _He must have only woken up a few minutes ago_,I thought, "What will it be?" I slapped the cloth over my shoulder, leaning towards him.

"How old are you, Victory?" he said suddenly, looking up at me, his grey washed out eyes boring into mine. I was taken aback and stood up straight in confusion.  
"Sixteen." I said quietly, silence taking over the room. We both knew as well as the other that today, I could very well be picked to go into the arena.

"You' re too young to be working in a bar," he sighed, lightening the tense air of the room. I grinned, turning around towards all of the alcohol.

"Mmhmm, and so was my mother when she opened this place," I paused, looking back up at the picture of her and my father, both grinning. I shook my head before turning around. "Now, what will it be?" I asked with some acid in my throat.

"A scotch on the rocks," he said, leaning back as he pushed away his grey hair from his face.  
After he had downed his fifth, he got up shakily.  
"Now I mmmust take mmy leave, for I *hic* willll tutor beee thee some peoplllle…" he said with a slight slur. I smirked and leaned towards him.

"And how lucky they will be," I gave him a light push towards the door.

-

As I walked towards the square, I suddenly heard approaching footsteps pounding the pavement fast. A quick impact as the person jumped onto my back and wrapped their arms around my neck. 

"Hello, Daphne" I said with a roll of my eyes, laughing.

"Hi," she said with a snicker. Her voice always sounded like she was giggling at a joke and happy. We made our way to the square, her on my back as we avoided the cracks in the ground as we always did. I soon began to regret my choice to wear my dark blue T-shirt and jeans as the sun beat down against me relentlessly.  
When we finally reached the crowd, I let my little sister down and placed my arms around her.

"Do you think you will be picked?" she asked. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to swallow my terror.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully.

"Well next year, I will be in the reaping finally!" she said in her bubbly and cute voice, "I'll volunteer for you!" I shook my head and avoided her eyes. I wish there was an easier way so that my sister should never have to experience the horrors that go on in the games. After working in the bar for a year, I'd overheard and understood the many horrific stories that older tributes had spoken about.  
After our announcer got the crowd pumped up with words like "champions", "winning", and "show them no mercy", it was time for the reaping. A woman walked onto stage wearing a skin tight dress

"And the boy to represent District Two is…John Wal!" a short boy walked up, his face murderous and sinister. I grimaced, watching him pump his fist in the air in pride. He looked to be only thirteen years old and he was in for the games. After the cheering went down, she reached back into the bowl.

"And the girl who will represent District Two this year is.." he paused unfolding the piece of paper, "Victory Dale!" the crowd went silent as they all turned around looking at me….me. I was I one who was called. I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see Daphne staring up at me in confusion.  
"That's you!" I nodded, my mouth open. I shook my head, pushing my way through the crowd. Everything appeared to move in slow motion, as if I were in a dream. Oh, I wish it were a dream. Once I got up to the stage, the woman smiled creepily.

"Well, well, your name already has Victory in it, so I guess we don't need to worry about you, Doll!" she said, shaking my hand vigorously. There were low conversations going on in the crowd.

"No way! Why do we get the loser!" a boy yelled, I snapped back into the present. Nothing showed on my surface and I simply glared into the crowd.

"I don't see you up here!" I said, now stepping back in line with John. I nodded towards him in greeting, as the crowd began to erupt into insults directed at me. Before I was ushered out, I saw Sam, my brother, snap his fist forward and hitting the boy who had called out to me square in the jaw.  
My brother and sister later entered the room where I had been taken, Sam with blood on his shirt and a bruised cheek.

"Sam!" I yelled, standing up in shock.  
"It's nothing, Vic" he murmured, pushing me back down into my chair.  
"It doesn't look like nothing!"  
"It doesn't matter!" he snapped, pounding his fist on the table angrily. He let out a deep breath out, pushing his blonde hair out of face. "It doesn't matter," he said now more calmly, "You need to know some things before you go in there. Just remember, keep with the careers and don't show any weakness," he said, trying to rush his words.  
"Yeah…okay."  
"I love you," Daphne cried, running over to hug me. I squeezed her, trying to memorize the feeling.  
"I love you too, sis," I whispered into her hair. Sam walked around and joined the hug.  
"Take care of Daphne," I spoke quietly into his ear. He nodded, stepping back.  
"And take care of yourself."  
"I'll try," after another minute, it was time to leave. I took a long look at both, remembering the good times with each. I would hold them dear to me, for the rest of my time in the games. Unfortunately, that could maybe also be the rest of my life.

**please review shout out to Fazzems my betta ;)**


	5. Reaping, District three

**Electrica POV**

I attempted to peer above the almost-six foot tall girl in front of me, trying to see around her. I sighed, looking down. I walked back, looking on the ground, finding a small curved tube and a broken piece of mirror. I stooped over, placing the small shard of mirror in the corner tube at the perfect angle, mimicking a periscope. On the tip of my toes, I placed my eye on the small hole in the tube and, finally, I could see over her head. Finally, I could see _him_. I pulled the tube away grinning foolishly. He stood in front of the school, his dark black hair swept over his face with his chocolate brown eyes staring off into the crowd as he spoke authoritatively. His sweet husky voice appeared to echo.

"Electrica?" I heard a voice speak behind me. I whirled around to see Emma, I grinned and stepped towards her

"Hey"

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, Sean" I said, looking back "He's giving a speech to the school."

"Oh!" she took the tube from my hands and after a few minutes she gave me it back. She let out a sigh, "He said that he would never love anyone else, you know, because of Danielle,"

Danielle had gone off to the games last year and never made it back. I'm not sure there's anyone who took it worst then Sean, not even her family. Even though they weren't the nicest people, their devastation was pretty clear.

"Oh, guess what I just saw!" she now bounded towards me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them.

"What?"

"Your invention!" I jumped up, my eyes widening to the size of plates.

"Really! Show me!"

We dashed over to the small store where, in the window, sat my ring. Engraved in the middle of it was a small white stone, though there were all different colours and styles of my ring beside it. I had created it nearly four years ago, and since then, I hadn't seen any in our district. It worked with the radio signal coming from the Capitol, and when you press the stone, it comes up with a list of songs in which you can chose from and, you can either send it directly to your brain, (so no one can hear your music) or listen to it out loud; it was one of my best inventions yet.

"Do you know if Micro or Chip is going to the reaping?" Emma asked, now turning her gaze back on me.

"No, my dad never liked taking the twins." I paused and took my eyes off the invention "You know, since he came back from them..."

"Is he mentoring this year again?"

"Yeah, he is" I said, now heading back over to the crowd. Sean's speech was finally over, and soon everyone was scattered in groups, some beginning to make their ways back home, others heading off to the reaping.

"You coming?" Emma asked, "I wanna see up close who gets chosen this year."

"Yea, I'll catch up though" I said, staring again as Sean packed his things into a bag, "Alright, well, see you soon." I walked forward, my dirty blonde hair in a messy pony tail; I took a large breath before stepping the final few meters. Sean bent over a few bags, trying to shove something too large in one.

"Hi," I said, barely louder then a whisper.

He acknowledged me with a nod, "Hey."

"I.. uh, really liked your speech" I said lamely.

"Yeah, well, it's the only time I get to speak out loud to the public." he said. Standing up, he looked so tall, though I suppose mostly everyone did compared to me.

"Ar…ar…are you going to the reaping?" I stuttered.

"No, I never go anymore." Oh, right. I forgot about that, about his age, twenty two. Oh, but isn't a girl allowed to have a crush? "Well I'll see you around," he nodded again, throwing his bags over his shoulder.

"Bye," I whispered. After he was gone, I turned my gaze back toward the square as I heard someone speaking into the microphone "Oh, no" I said and began to run towards the main stage where the reaping would soon begin.

My body couldn't keep up with my feet, and I tumbled and hit the ground hard.

"Argh" I moaned before getting back up and finally reaching my destination.

**William's POV**

"Ladies first!" a woman's voice announced excitedly on stage, "Our tribute for the 1003rd Hunger Games is… Electrica Spark!" I looked around through the collected crowd, only faintly recalling the name of this "Electrica" lady, as a petite girl burst through the entrance; she had dirty blond hair, pale skin, bright green eyes, and only looked to be a couple years younger than me. She looked around the area, confused. Another girl ran up to her, crying, with tears tracking down her face.

After a few seconds, a dawning of realization hit the pony-tailed girl's face. She visibly gulped. I watched as she began to make her way onto the stage. So _that_ was Electrica. Poor girl. I have no idea what _I _would do if it had been me whose name had been drawn.

"Oh my, now it's time for the boys' turn!" the woman said, reaching in again "William Deburg!" Me. That was me. My mind was a complete blank as I forced my legs to move forward. It was a concentrated effort to remember to breathe. I'm only sixteen, why me?

After I had reached the stage, I walked over to stand beside the girl I had not just seen a few minutes ago running in. Within seconds, my life had been changed forever. I could no longer look or go back, no longer have a life. I shook her hand, terror reflecting in both of our eyes. As we stood there, and people began to chant, my mind was sent adrift. I felt closed off, gone from any reality.

**Please review, and a shout out to my Beeta, Fazzems! thanks!**


	6. Reaping, District four

**Delphinidae POV**I walked through the lagoon with my sister, Puffer. The sun beated down, shining through the canopy of leaves overhead and making the water glimmer as though it consisted of a millions of tiny diamonds. I heard a splash and then an eruption of laughter. I looked around wildly in confusion for Puff, only to spot her around the corner, head over heels in the water.

"How did you get in there?" I chuckled, dashing through the water to reach her.

"She tricked me!" she said. I turned around just in time to see Blue's, my pet dolphin, flipper disappear under the water.

"Well, you should have known!" I shook my finger at her mockingly and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she whined, though I heard a hint of laughter behind it.

"Oh, no!" I smiled widely, swaying back and forth on purpose, "I'm losing my balance! Oh, Puffer, cushion my fall!" We hit the water, a splash of water shooting into the sky. Bubbles hit the surface and soon afterwards, we followed suit. I gulped in a huge breath, still giggling as Puff spat out water repeatedly. She glared at me and splashed me in the face.

"Yuck!" she muttered as she pulled a long strand of seaweed from her hair. I grinned in response. Only seconds afterwards, we heard a high pitch squeal.

"Blue!" I acknowledged as she popped out of the water, "Come on, Puffer!" I held out my hand to her and together, our magestic long, grey dolphin began to drag us through the water.  
We were pulled all the way to the docks before Blue stopped. Puff whiped water out of her eye and spat again before swimming off to shore.

"Thanks, you're the best," I smiled, petting Blue's slippery nose before diving under the water towards Puff. When we finally reached the docks, I yanked myself out of the water and took a few dripping wet steps. My toes coiled with each step, instant discomfort and coldness hitting as the breeze dabbled in. Soon after, the dock began to shake. Thump. Thump. Thump. I glanced up to see my brother, Poseidon, looking bewildered and a bit annoyed.

"Well, hey there!" I waved.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he questioned as if we were mad, his eyes open wide, "The reaping is in a few minutes!" He tugged at my arm and Puffer jogged after us.

"I know that," I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm away, "Why do you think I wanted to have a bit of fun for once, is it really so bad? Oh, sound the alarms, Delphinidae is having fun!" I said, waving my hands in the air sarcastically.

"Shit! The reaping is in two minutes!" he shouted, looking down at his watch and completely ignoring me. I blew my bangs out of my eyes in frustration. He looked at me up and down before grabbing my arm again

"Well, you have to go, presentable or not, you go," he sighed. Soon, we were both running. Puffer knew better than to stick around and soon rushed right back into the water  
We arrived just in time to see a man with groomed hair, slicked back and dark, standing on stage. His long face faintly resembled one of a rat's.

"Now how about we got on with this?" he asked, his voice boring and dull, "Gentlemen first, I guess..." he reached in to the bowl and my heart pounded in my chest. Not Poseidon, please not Poseidon, I thought in desperation.

"Michael Cu…" a small boy standing near me, looking only to be twelve years old widened his eyes in horror.

"I volunteer!" what appeared to be his older brother stepped out courageously, holding his arm in front of the little one in protection.

"No!" the first boy shrieked. The older boy shoved him back this time and moved towards the stage.

"And your name?" Ratman asked.

" Dane…Dane Cu," he spoke into the microphone.

"Hmm….yes, alright, okay..." the man smacked his lips and continued, "Now the lady…" he said, closing his eyes for a second before looking at the paper.

"Delphinidae Porpoises... weird name," he remarked.

"No," Poseidon murmured quietly. My breath caught in my throat, I blindly walked up to the stage.

"I said NO!" he yelled, grabbing my wrist with a rough grip. I stared into his light blue eyes, begging him to give up.

"Let me go," I voiced aloud and yanked my arm away again.

"Why..." he muttered, "somebody... somebody should volunteer."  
I stared at my feet and kept walking, lacking grace as my shirt continued to drip and sag and my socks make loud, sopping noises.  
Behind me, I heard a sob wrack my mother. I swallowed my guilt of her unhappiness and reached out to shake Ratman's and Dane's hand. Everything will be alright, it'll be okay.  
I thought of Puffer and nearly broke down on the spot. My world, and my family's too, was shattering and I didn't know how I was ever going to piece it back together.

**Dane's POV**  
I sat in the small room that felt like my own personal coffin. I looked up as a girl burst through the double doors in tears.

"Erin!" I tried to yell, but it was a hoarse whisper. I leapt forward, catching her face in my hands before kissing her. I let my fear out, my anxiety, how much I missed her, how much I loved her...  
I broke free, kissing a tear that fell down her cheek.

"It will be okay," I said quietly, "I love you."

"Why now?" she replied.

"Is there really ever a good time?"

"You were my first best friend, my first love. You're my everything, you can't just..." she trailed off, burying her head into my shirt. It felt like someone was taking my heart and twisting and turning it. She loved me, she did. Just why did it have to be now that this topic was approached. I half-smiled. I would love only her, I promised silently to myself.

"Your next visitors are here," the peacekeeper said. I nodded, looking back down at Erin

"I love you," I said again, before laying my lips on hers.

"I love you too," she smiled through her tears. She lifted my hand and kissed each finger before she was taken away. I had one last glance of her firey hair and strong but teary brown eyes before she was gone. Everything faded to black and white.

**please review! thank you again Fazzems**


	7. Reaping, District five

**Mark's POV**  
I jumped down the last three steps of the stairs, hitting the ground with a loud _thud_.  
"Good morning, Hon!" my mother called from the kitchen. Everything was crystal clean, meaning she must've stayed up all night. Mom always cleaned when she was nervous.  
"Hey, Mom."  
"Look, I made your favourite" she said lightly, bringing me a plate of eggs with steam billowing off. There were bags under her eyes, "Only the best for my little boy. My, you're growing so fast. Fourteen already?"  
"Thanks, but I really can't take this. Molly or Sam should-"  
"Don't worry about it, I made them for you. Can't a mother spoil her child every once in awhile?" she grinned guiltily. I sighed but ate the food just to please her. She was always this bad this time of year, always on the day of the reaping. I'm positive that when Molly is of age she'll get the same treatment.  
After I was finished, I wiped my mouth with the back of my arm and stood up.  
"Really, Mom" I started and took a large swig of juice, "I'll be fine." I kissed her on the cheek before jogging out. I had only walked a few feet before I saw her.  
"Christine!" I yelled slowing into a walk. She looked over and me and grinned. She was petite, shorter than me with red hair that, like always, was pulled back into a loose ponytail.  
"Her there, stranger," she said smiling. I chuckled before reaching her side .  
"So what do you feel like doing today?" I asked.  
"Well, I don't know... how about we just go into town?" she began.  
"But we've gone there a million times already!"  
"We could…go see if Mike is awake-"  
"-Which he never is."  
"I know!" she froze, as if mid-epiphany, "We could play that game... you know what's it called?

"Something that begins with a 'T'…" she tried to recall, tapping her foot.  
"Tug-a-war?"  
"No…it's not that, duh" she paused before her face brightened "Oh right, I think I remember…" she grinned devilishly at me "TAG!" she yelled and sprinted away before I had time to blink. I grumbled before racing after her.  
I chased her for a few minutes of non-stop running before I finally forfeited. I huffed and puffed.  
"You're impossible," I panted breathlessly, "Aren't we a little old for tag?"  
"You're _never_ too old for tag" she said seriously, looking off in another direction.  
"Hmm," I murmured tiredly. She laughed and began to jump away.  
"Not again!" I whined.  
"No, of course not, it's no fun when you're it, everyone knows that," she said innocently, grinning cheek to cheek. I rolled my eyes, walking with her. We walked until we had reached a small brick wall, which we both promptly climbed on top of and sat down.  
"What would you do if you had a million dollars?" she asked curiously, holding her arms spread out like wings on a plane..  
"I would give you a quarter, and the rest would go to my family," I said simply.  
"You are too nice," she complained, "I meant greedy things like, I for example, would buy cheese cake. Mountains of the stuff."  
"I've never had cheese cake though," I said.  
"Well, trust me, it's the best thing ever."  
"Then I'll buy cheese cake." I shrugged.  
"Noo! You can't just take my answer!" she raised her eyebrows angrily. I smiled in amusement.  
"Then I guess I would get….gum. I only had it once, but it was amazing" I said.  
"Really?" she turned around, looking into my eyes "I don't think that would be a good choice."  
"So let me get this straight. At first you ask me the question, and then you say my answer is, in fact, wrong. Then when I correct my mistake, you complain about me taking your idea and _then _when I finally answer the question the way your wanted me to... you tell me it's a bad idea," I said half-jokingly.  
"Well…when you put it that way," she pulled at her ponytail with a smirk.  
"You amaze me," I said. She stopped again, looking at me with a different look, as if she was trying to read my thoughts  
"What?" I said nervously.  
"Nothing," she whispered, looking the other way.

I jumped off the landing, hitting the ground solid.  
"We got to go," I stated.  
"Is it really that time already?" she complained.  
"No, pssh, but I just want to go to the town square because I'm so excited," I said sarcastically, "Yes, of course it's time!"  
She sighed before joining me on the ground, stumbling a bit. Still wobbling, I helped her recover by wrapping my arm around her to steady her.  
"Whoa, careful there," I mumbled. It was only a second until I realized that she was perfectly alright, standing straight, and yet I still held her.  
"Oh, sorry," I said in chagrin, pushing away from her. She looked at me with the same expression from before.  
"What?" I said, annoyed.  
"Nothing," she mumbled again "Just, Mark, I…"  
"Yes?"  
"Uhm…never mind" she said shaking her head, "So, should we go?" And with that silent agreement we both began to walk toward the reaping.  
**  
Christine's POV  
**"-and the boy who will claim this almighty glory is…." the woman spoke, though I only half-listened. I was in a daze, thinking about only one person in the room. Mark. I'm not sure why either of us didn't say anything about that certain connection I knew we both felt... maybe it's easier just not to mention it? I'm not sure. But I promised myself that I would tell him tonight. "…Mark Kale." my brain snapped back into reality as the name was spoken.  
"No," I heard him whisper so softly.  
"No," I echoed him, "NO!"  
"That's me," I heard him whisper to himself, "Walk."

"No!" I yelled again. Many faces turned now, watching in sorrow as tears ran down my cheeks. When he gotten on stage, he stood there looking lifeless. He stared down at me as I watched him.  
"I love you," I whispered though I knew just as well as anyone else that he couldn't hear me over the buzz of the crowd. I had waited too long.  
"And the girl who will represent district five is…. Christine Mase!" my heart skipped a beat, but I felt a strong determination. I knew if I hadn't been called I would have volunteered; I wouldn't let him go that easily. _Love_, I thought.  
"NO!" My father screamed "NO! Someone volunteer!" he yelled over the crowd. He was near me as I began to walk forward.  
"No, you can't go," he growled, "I Volunteer!"  
"I'm sorry, sir, you can't do that..." the woman on stage said awkwardly, looking down at us with a sad look.  
"Let me go, Poppa" I murmured, lightly pulling my arm out of his grasp, "I love you."  
"No... my little girl, my precious little girl..." he moaned now, "NO!"  
My heart collapsed. This was too much. I couldn't, I wouldn't, but I had to. I felt as if my whole heart had been torn apart.  
"Please Christine," he said, reaching out.  
"I'm sorry," I said before taking the final steps towards my future with Mark, where I would remain for the rest of my life.

**okay guys, i need some feed back please, do you like do you not? it's hard to write when i don't know what you think thanks to fazzems again**


	8. Reaping, District six

**Arcadia POV**

I walked out of school as the loud bell rang to the students, informing them with the metallic ring that it's time to "go home". I saw a familiar, dark form peek step around the corner and instantly burst into a sprint to catch up. I always felt free when running, my safe solitude where nothing other than the breeze and ground could really affect me. I launched myself off the ground, hurling myself forward and grabbing hold of his large frame.

"Hello, Arcadia," I heard his deep voice speak tiredly; I could particularly hear his eyes rolling. I heard a burst of laughter as Frost and Emory came up on either side of him.

"She's like a child" Fallon said jokingly, pushing me off with a grin.

"And when was that such a bad thing," I asked, moving to stand beside Frost.

"He's obviously just jealous. He's already such an old fart," Emory said alluring, leaning in and kissing him lightly. Fallon grinned ear-to-ear and pulled her to his side.

"I suppose I _am _wise and all..." he murmured, smiling like an idiot

"Stop that," Frost demanded, looking at both of them both in mock disgust.

"Stop what?" Emory asked innocently, not taking her eyes off of Fallon's lips.

"What you're about to do," I answered for Frost, "It's destroying my appetite!" They were very cute together, no one could deny it, just they were a little much.

"Hmm," Fallon mumbled, "and I care about your appetite why?"  
I had no time to responded as Emory had already crushed her lips to his, unable to keep their hormones in control.

"Yuck," Frost covered her eyes while I just laughed.

"Let's leave them be, they seem to be very busy right now," I said and turned right around. I crashed into a body, stumbling backwards and hitting the ground roughIy.  
I looked around in a daze. Above me, a boy with short, black hair and dark skin looked down at me in a daze very much like my own. His bright blue eyes stared into my soul for a split second before he widened them in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he barely whispered, before taking two tiny steps, and then booking it away.

"Jerk," Frost grumbled, helping me up.

"Who was that?" I asked in confusion, watching him disappear around the corner.

"Kyle Vant. The guy's in the next grade," Fallon nodded as he resurfaced from the kiss, his arm now around Emory's shoulder.

"Well, he's still a jerk," Frost said as she glared off in the direction Kyle had disappeared.

"Whatever," I said bluntly, brushing myself off, "so, should we go then?"

"Yeah, sure" everyone agreed and we all began to walk toward the main town. We all had a mutual agreement that we would hang around here until the reaping, though both Emory and Fallon disappeared after only five minutes.

"They always get hormonal before the reaping" Frost smirked. I nodded as we sat on a small wall, watching as the town buzzed before us.

"What would you do, Frost," I said, pausing and looking at my hand, "if you got picked?"

"I guess say goodbye to everyone and prepare…"

"For what?"

"Death" she said simply. I took a large gulp of air, looking into the distance.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to be picked," she spoke reassuringly, trying to calm me down.

"Arcadia, are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder ,"Really, it's nothing. Not me, not you, not Fallon or Emory will be picked, I assure you."

"Nothing?" I said breathlessly, "It's nothing? Oh yeah, discussing your death is nothing!"  
I hopped off the wall, blowing up a cloud of dust as I landed. I heard her jump off behind me and stand beside me. I looked the other way.

"It's okay… let's just not talk about it," she said with a scratch of her head.

"Yeah, okay… I-I guess." I stuttered.  
I dragged my feet forward, unable to think of anything else. I looked up to see the boy that had run into me earlier, Kyle. He held on to some girl and kissed her lightly. I felt a pain in my chest, though I suppose it was from something I'd eaten earlier.

"Who is she?" I asked, nodding toward them  
"

Her?" Frost asked, "Oh, that's Elizabeth. I heard that they where suppose to get married this summer."

"But they're so young?"

"It's an arranged marriage," she said boredly, picking up a rock and tossing it behind us, hitting a tree. "Is it almost time yet?" she asked. I looked down at my small watch.

"Yeah….yeah it is"  
**Kyle's POV  
**I strode into the center of the town with Liz at my side. I grinned down at her concerned brown eyes.

"Nervous?" she asked, sliding her arm around my waist in a half-hug.

"Me? Nah," I said with a smile, "just a bit jumpy, that's all."

"How was your day?" she whispered.

"Mine?" I thought it over it, recalling my encounter with that girl earlier, "Uhm, it was fine…. and yours?"

"It was good…hopefully it will stay good" she mumbled nervously and looked at the ground.

"Well, how about we begin?" a woman said in a very deep voice. Her hair changed every few seconds, from blue to green to then red and back again, "How about them Ladies first….." she picked up a piece of paper, holding it for a few seconds before looking out into the crowd  
"Frost Evergreen" she said before chuckling a bit, " What a ironic name, wouldn't you say?"

"I volunteer!" I heard a girl yell in desperation. I looked back to see her, her ebony hair falling down in curls to her shoulders, while her large green eyes stared up at the stage with a fearless determination. _No,_ I thought, _not her.  
_I struggled, trying to watch her every movement as she made her way to the stage. Elizabeth looked up at me.

"Do you know her?" she asked with a slight raise of one eyebrow.  
"

Uhm…..no, not really, just seen her around," I said though I didn't tear my gaze from her. Why had she volunteered? Her face looked horrified, like she just realized what she had gotten herself into.

"Now how about that boy tribute?" the woman suggested in a husky tone.

"Oliver Telsika…" my heart pounded for some reason. I looked back and forth three times before finally, I sprang forward in an impulsive decision.

"I volunteer!" I yelled.

"Kyle!" Liz hissed, her eyes wide as she grabbed my collar and pulled me to look at her, "What are you doing?"  
I grinned lop-sidedly at her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"We both know we weren't made for each other, Liz, I'm only in this relationship to save my own damn ass." I said, "You deserve better, Liz." I kissed her softly on the cheek before taking long strides up to the stage to join the girl.

"Do I know you?" she whispered with a confused grin. I smiled, reaching my hand out

"Yes, remember?" I said, shaking her hand, "I bumped into you today, my first sight of you. I'm Kyle."  
I only needed one sight to know that I had gone head over heels for a complete stranger...

"I'm Arcadia."  
... a complete stranger named Arcadia.

**awhh love at first sight, anyways, shout out to fazzems!**

** do you see this little button? right bellow this? if you click on it, you can review **

** XD**


	9. Reaping, District seven

**Monica's POV**  
I pulled my arm back, steadying it with utmost precision. Each movement I made echoed the target's scream and thump that was planned to follow when it will hit the ground.

The string held taught, I held my breath, keeping my heart at a steady pace. I let one last second tick by until I released the sting, letting it snap forward and send the arrow cutting through the air. I heard the expected yelp and thump and smiled in victory.  
I walked forward, taking my time and pulling my knife out of the side of my shoe and brandished it to my prey that lay twitching. The doe lay on the ground looking up at me with one eye barely open and let out a slow whine. Pity washed over me as I kneeled down beside it, stroking its smooth fur until I reached the arrow. I silenced its life and quickly yanked out the arrow, dropping the bloodied mess back into my quiver. I hoisted the doe up and over my shoulder and carried it into town, pondering how much money my family and I would make from this.

I walked into the square to find people buzzing about everywhere; I dodged a few people as they shot by me. I finally made my way towards the butcher and pounded on the door loudly until it was opened.

"Hey, Monica," a man about twenty said breathlessly. He had light blonde hair and was very tall, looking down at me with a smile.

"Hello, Jake," I said with a grin, "Is your mother home?"  
His face sunk a little, but then brightened up again.

"You know, she's not the only one who can deal with business," he raised his eyebrows.  
Wordlessly, I pushed through the door and dropped the carcass of the doe on the table messily, blood leaking out of one of the wounds.

"Then how much for this?" I asked, kicking it once.  
He took 10 whole seconds to stare at the body before his expression turned sheepish. He glanced back over his shoulder and then back at me, scratching the back of his head.

" Uh…I'll go get my mom," he said quietly before disappearing deeper into his home. A large woman came out next bearing a white apron and a hearty smile.

"Why hello there, Monica!" she exclaimed, overjoyed to see me, "What do you have for me today?"  
I motioned to the doe with a grin.

"Oh, that's a fine piece of meat you have there. How about…..ten pounds?"  
"Fifteen" I said simply.

"Oh, you are going to make me go broke!" she huffed.

"Fifteen….."

"Fine!" she said taking out a small pouch, slightly downtrodden, "You play a mean game on my poor old nerves!"

I smiled before placing the money in my front pocket.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I smiled graciously.

"Wait!" I heard a voice from behind me call.

"Oh, what is it now?" I muttered under my breath before turning around to spy Jake running up to me. He smiled as he bounded the last few steps.  
"Hey, Monica." he said again.

"Hi."

"So, uh, how are you?"

"Fine, I was just going home so I could give this money to my father," I nodded with slight edge.

"Right…" he paused and looked down before his face lightened up like an excited puppy's, "Well then, I'll walk you".  
I let out a small sigh before turning around and walking forward. He bounded up to my side and began to talk about things that held none of my interest. I was beyond relieved when we reached the door of my house.

"Well, Jake, I have to go," I said with a wave, one hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, yeah," he said looking down. I saw it then, the look in his eyes and then the way he was leaning in.  
What? No, no way, not again! At the last second, I whipped my head the other way so that his intentional kiss hit my cheek.

"Weird!" I yelped without thinking, flinging the door open and dashing in and closing it quickly behind me. Almost instantly I felt an unbelievable guilt. Sure Jake was not who I was looking for, but he was still a good guy. I opened the door again to apologize but he was nowhere in my sight, having probably dashed away after my rude goodbye. I let out a slow sigh before walking into the house. I found my sister, Janine, shuffling about the kitchen.  
"Hey," I said slowly.

"Hi," she looked up smiling. I leaned down awkwardly on a counter.  
"How are you?"

"I'm good, I was just looking for something," she paused and sat down in a chair.  
'You?"

"Oh, I'm fine" I said, now pushing myself back up, "I should go. I need to find dad….so..."

"Bye," she finished for me and she stood back up, now looking around the kitchen again.

"See you," I whispered. I turned around slid out the door with a shivered. I thought that things would maybe be different after not talking for some while, that things would maybe go back to normal. Well at least there was no yelling this time. Ever since she married Jake, it had been different. I had dreamed about him, talked about him constantly ,but still Janine took him to be her hubby. There was nothing I could do about it now. I let out a deep sigh before walking away. I didn't have any feelings for him anymore, maybe that's the reason there was no shouting. But I had kissed him, the source of our awkwardness. I found myself walking toward the small town as people shouted and bargained for lower prices.

"Monica!"  
I looked behind me to see Jake again, total déjà vu causing me utmost panic.

"Hey, Jake," I said with chagrin, looking both ways for some form of escape.

"Have you seen your sister?"

"Uh…yeah, she's back at the house," I said slowly.

"Thanks," he said, looking away, "And hey. Monica?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I hope you don't get picked today," he murmured quietly, "I mean, you're a great sister-in-law."

"Thanks, Jake..."  
He then dashed away, running towards my sister, his new wife.

**Evan POV**  
The cool air blew my air into a mess as I looked out on the small clearing of District Seven. I let out a small sigh before rushing down into the main town. I heard one loud voice, shouting over everyone, "And here to represent our tributes is Ellen Deed!"  
I looked around in confusion as I finally saw the small platform now being used as a stage. I had finally gotten to a higher clearing where I could watch in clear view. A woman stepped onto the stage, looking fairly normal except for the large hat sticking off her head like an oversized birth defect.  
"And the courageous girl that will represent District Seven is none other than… Monica Robson!" a girl stepped out of the crowd with a determined face. She hesitated, as if expecting someone to volunteer, then simply shook her head and pushed through to make her way towards the stage.  
She looked old, like this might have been her last year for the Reaping. I, on the other hand, had to endure two more years of this anxiety. Monica shook Ellen's hand and she stood off to the side, looking through the ocean of people and probably trying to spot her loved ones.  
"And the boy who will enter the arena is… Evan Kite!" she announced  
My face dropped like a sack of bricks and I slowly inched forward in a daze. I felt pain in each step. No one volunteered, nobody cried, all I heard was whispers.  
"Who's that?" I heard somebody whisper to their neighbour.  
"Just some guy... I think he cuts down the trees or something..."  
I didn't care; it was me who would have to save myself in the end, not them. I took one last breath before stepping onto the stage, feeling my world crumble apart.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Reaping, District eight

**Clint Sage's POV**

I spluttered and coughed, holding my hand over my mouth to hold back yet another gag. I was so cold, shivers coursing their way down my spine that was coated heavily with sweat. I hated being reduced to this pathetic state, especially on the day of the Reaping. 

"Clint? You alright in there, dahlin'?" I heard my mom call from outside the door. 

I moaned in response and rolled over, shoving my face into my pillow and coughing an awful dry wheeze.

The door peeked open and she walked in holding a dripping towel, advancing towards my bedside and kneeling down. I rolled over to look at her, wincing as she dabbed away the sweat away on my forehead.

"Mom, I'm fine," I mustered up my most normal voice with a half-hearted smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm eighteen now, I think I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't want you to catch whatever the hell I got."

She ignored me and kept dabbing, "The medicine isn't getting here until after the Reaping, you know..."

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly, swallowing twice to try to fight a cough.

"Almost time actually... you've got just 10 minutes," she set down the now-warm towel beside me on the bed, "Come on, Hun, throw on some rags, it doesn't matter what you wear. Just matters that you're there to support whoever's getting shipped off."

I pulled the covers over my head and mumbled something incoherently before she promptly yanked them off.

"I'm sorry, Clint, this is just how it's gotta be. As soon as it's over, you can come right back here and I'll take care of you. I think this is just a 24 hour thing anyway," she smiled reassuringly, her eyes crinkling at the sides familiarly like they always do whenever she grins. She let her hand run over my face, the coolness feeling amazing, before standing up and leaving the room.

I sighed and pulled myself up with effort, wiping away a veil of sweat from my face and torso. As I threw on an old shirt, I glanced in the mirror and grimaced. The bags under my brown eyes were not the most flattering with my chocolaty dark skin. I ran my fingers through my short hair once and plodded out the door to meet my mom for the annual Reaping.

**Bree Suidae's POV**

I leaned against the counter, pulling at a few knots for an anklet that was nearly done. With the intricate weaving and serine colours, he would surely to love it. Mainly, because those colours defined him. Calm, soothing, and undeniably beautiful.

"Bree, jeez, get back to work!" my father, the butcher, rolled his eyes at me as he strolled through the back door with two bloody hands which he raised as to not touch anything. He washed them in the sink and grinned at me, "You've got your head in the clouds too much for this work, kiddo."

I smiled in response, tying the final knot and stuffing the anklet into my pocket as the door rang in signal of a customer.

"Josh!" I grinned like a Cheshire cat, pulling my apron off over my head and stepping towards him.

"Bree," he mimicked in the same tone, pulling me to his side where I fit perfectly. I took in his wonderful smile and sculpted body in one quick glance, letting my hand rest on his stubbly cheek.

"Dad! Lunch break!" I called back to him.

"Yeah, whatever, Bree, just take the rest of the day off!" he chuckled as he wiped his hands on the front of his apron, "You ain't much help anyway. Besides, it's the Reaping today, you just need a day to relax, I bet."

I nodded and kicked the door open for Josh, "So, how are you?"

"Good, good," his eyes twinkled as he looked into mine, "However, we gotta run, Babe. I told Kara and Kelsey we'd meet them 10 minutes ago!"

"Smooth," I laughed, dragging out the syllables.

He took my hand in his and together we dashed towards the square, breaking out into a sprint and laughing as the wind whipped my long hair into my eyes and mouth. Suddenly, Josh stopped and began coughing violently.

"Are you alright?" I asked in confusion, resting my hand on his back as he faced the other way.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered weakly with another cough, "I think I just swallowed a bug."

"You loser," I rolled my eyes playfully and tugged on his arm again, "Come on, we're almost there!"

We arrived in the square to find a stage being set up and a few people lounging around, just waiting for the Reaping to begin.

"Where are they?" I heard Josh whisper under his breath.

I looked behind just in time to see Kara running up behind me and quickly dodged to the side with a loud screech. She overshot me and skidded to a halt with her hands over her ears.

"Bree, you're _so_ loud!" Kara giggled.

I looked to the side to see Kelsey sitting on Josh having tackled him seconds before.

"Sabotage!" Josh declared from the ground, raising his finger in the air as he shoved Kelsey off.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kelsey admitted, hopping up and standing next to Kara, "Whatchya gonna do about it?"

The two girls standing in front of us were the same age as us, about fifteen, smiling widely with their arms crossed. At that moment, they looked like sisters; it was just their hair and eyes that were incredibly different that made the point debatable.

"Nothing, because you both are stupid," Josh nodded his head, feigning maturity as he brushed dust off of his pants.

"Boring," Kelsey stated teasingly.

A thought sprung into my head and I randomly blurted out, "How many times did you guys enter your names?"

Everyone looked at me, confused at my sudden outburst and change of topic.

"Sorry, just curious," I commended with a shrug.

"Just once," Kara answered.

"Same here," Kelsey nodded.

"Three times," Josh mumbled, "The more times I'm entered, the less change my little sis will get picked, y'know?"

"You worried, Bree-Bear?" Kara asked in concern.

"No, no, just curious," I bit my lip, "Maybe a little, but none of us will get picked anyway!"

"Yeah, it's a total long shot," Kelsey agreed

"And here to present our two tributes that will be heading off to the 1003rd Hunger Games is," a voice called out over the crowd, "Wendy Trunk!"

"In the back and in the front!" I heard Kara whisper to Kelsey, snorting in giggly laughter.

"Hey, District 8! Let's cut right to the chase with our first male tribute, alright?" she said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Which would be... uhm... Clint Sage!"

I scoured the audience with my eyes, not spotting anyone stepped forward.

"Clint Sage," Wendy leaned in close to the microphone and repeated the name twice.

I saw an incredibly tall guy a few feet away from me snap out of a daze and go directly into a coughing fit.

"That's me," he muttered in blatant disbelief.

I widened my eyes in surprise and pity; this poor guy was sick, far too sick to be in the games. In this state, he'd be the first to go.

"Bye, Momma," he placed his hand on the woman's standing beside him.

No one volunteered as the man made his way weakly up to the stage, sweat trickling down his face.

"And for the female," Wendy said, now slightly uncomfortable, "That would be... Bree Suidae!"

Instantaneously, Josh's, Kara's, and Kelsey's heads whipped towards me.

"Uh..." I said monotonously.

"Bree-Bear..." I heard Kara murmur the name like I was a dead man walking.

My throat clogged up and I dug around in my pocket for a second and pulled out the anklet.

"I love you," I said quickly, handing Josh the craft and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

I quickly nodded the same to Kara and Kelsey before scurrying to the stage, holding my breath as to not let out a huge sob and break my composure.

I attempted to be optimistic as I approached the platform, but all I could think about was my impending doom and how with just a shake of Wendy Trunk's hand I had sealed my fate.

**And I would like to thank fazzems for WRITTING this chapter! so all the reviews are for her : ) **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	11. Reaping, District Nine

**Taraed**** POV**

****It's funny how life can seem to slip away from you so quickly without taking your notice. With no warning, not one signal, it's just gone. _Poof_. Life is a precious and fragile thing that no one can seem to protect completely, just like now, as I watched my mother race toward her last breath. I stood on the sidelines, unable to protect her. The memories she held disappeared, her experiences left unknown, everything taken by the Capitol.

I sat on a small wicker chair beside the long bed where my mother laid, her face as pale as smoke and her eyes slightly clouded over.

"Taraed," she murmured weakly with effort.

"Yes," I whispered, now inching forward and placing my hand over hers.

"Take this," she whispered, raising her hands and undoing a clasp behind her neck. She pushed the delicate necklace into my hands and closed them before coughing quietly, "It'll bring good luck."

"Mom, I can't..."

"Just take it! It's the only thing I can give you. You've always been such a good boy," she breathed. I nodded, pulling it into my chest with a painful ache tearing at my heart. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her breathing grew slower and slower.

"Mom?" I cried out, jumping to my feet, "MOM!"

Tears clouded my vision as I blindly placed my hands over her chest and began to push rhythmatically, silently begging over and over for her heart to start beating again.

"Mom, no, please… I can't do this without you… Mom" I cried freely now, wasting in my own pure misery. I pumped harder, "Mom, you can't leave yet! Just not now, please!"

After three solid minutes, I collapsed, throwing my arms over her and sobbing.

"Mom, why did you leave me," I dug my face into her shoulder, feeling the warmth still present, " You said you would never leave me, but you did… you did."

I heard a knock on the door and it soon cracked open hesitantly.

"Hello?" I heard a small voice call. I closed my eyes, shutting out the world, "Hello?"

"Go," I whispered. I couldn't say more without revealing how watery my voice really sounded.

"I heard shouting," the voice said with genuine concern.

"Yeah, well, it's done now." I said after a moment to gather composure, "Just go away!"

After a few seconds, the girl scampered away, slamming the door in a rush to get out.

Here I was again, forcing people away from me, as per usual. I let out a small sigh, letting my head fall into my hands. No more, everything was gone for me now. I couldn't cry anymore, I just sat there in silence. My father and siblings, _dead_. And now my mother had joined them, leaving me behind. I let out one loud groan, pushing away my ash-coloured hair.

There was nothing left for me in this hellhole of a district; I needed to get out. Luckily, I knew just the way to accomplish that.  
**  
****  
****  
Topaz POV  
**"So, are they doing this thing or what?" I asked boredly as Sarah shuffled up beside me.

"Apparently," she said in the same tone. I watched as the two boys faced -off, both their eyes wide with pure hatred and adrenaline. They both circled each other, fists raised high and ready to strike.

"I mean, I have seen more interesting kittens fight!" I complained. Sarah chuckled, watching them square off, "Oh here we go!"

Finally the first boy took a swing at the other, hitting him square in the jaw and sending him stumbling backwards. Blood began to stream down his nose as he snapped his gaze upwards, eying the other boy like a lion would his prey.

"So, do we know why they are fighting?" I asked curiously, wincing as I heard something crack. Or maybe it was a crunch, I couldn't tell.

"Some bitch," Sarah shrugged, nodding over to a girl with an excited look on her face.

"Creepy," I remarked, "They're fighting over _her_?"

"Tell me about it,"

I examined the girl as her eyes widened like she'd just heard the ice cream truck, her mouth pulling back into a satisfied grin.

"I mean seriously look at her!" I said in disbelief, pointing obviously now, "She looks like a freaking child on Christmas morning!" Sarah laughed again.

"Yeah really, they shouldn't be fighting over her," Sarah muttered darkly, her eyes watching the boys in envy.

"Oh, and whom exactly should they be fighting for?" I asked, prodding her with my elbow and a smirk.

"You know, someone….else," she scratched the back of her neck, keeping her eyes on the fight.

"Ohhh, do I hear a hint of jealousy?" I asked, then turned on my best Sarah-face of distraught, "No wait! Don't fight! It's me that you want, not her!"

"Stop it, don't mock me," she said, pushing me with her shoulder. I laughed, straightening up again,

"I say go for it."

"They are a bit preoccupied at the moment," she pointed out, "if you haven't noticed!"

"Yes, I suppose so," I grimaced, "Oh, but you can take the loser! That way, the freaky-masochist-girl gets the winner, and you can swoop right in and take the loser back to your place to… heal him," I winked mischievously.

"Topaz!" Sarah gasped.

"What? Do you have a better plan?" I paused as the silence lingered, "I thought not."

Finally, a boy crashed to the ground, blood on his shirt. He lay there, unable to pull himself back up.

"Go!" I said as the crowd followed the winner, leaving the boy on the ground. I pushed Sarah again, "GO!"

"Alright, I'm going, jeez," she grumbled, crouching down next to him and tucking away strands of golden hair behind her ear.

I sighed before turning around and walking towards town. I folded my arms as cold gusts of wind whipped my face repeatedly. I scrambled up to the large crowd of people now forming around a small square in the middle. There were a few boards placed as a make-shift stage.

People stood around whispering amongst themselves, talking about this year's Hunger Games. A man jumped onto the stage, bounding up to the microphone with glee.

"How are you all feeling today, District Niinne!" he shouted excitedly. The crowd, on the other hand, just stared. I started to laugh out loud as the silence grew. People looked back at me as if I were insane.

"Well then, I suppose I should present our new representative of District Nine - Karl Bed!" he cheered and clapped his hands as an older man walked out with a long beard, bearing a huge pot belly.

"Hello, everyone" he grinned foolishly, "Well how about we learn just who our two tributes will be this year!"

His voice reminded me of Santa Clause or a teddy bear, not somebody who would select the two people to be sent to their deaths.

"How about boys first?" he took a large breath before looking at the parchment, "This years tribute will be... Fred Gravish!"

"I volunteer!" a young man yelled from the crowd, his face looking defeated. His whole body seemed worn down, his eyes red as he looked forward lifelessly. He walked up to the stage, not noticing

anyone.

"Uhm, Sir, you have to be under eighteen to go into the arena," Karl spoke into the microphone with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sixteen, you fatass," he said monotonously. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as the boy took a step back. Karl stared blankly at the ground for fifteen seconds before looking back up.

"Uhm well…." he stuttered, "How about ladies now!" He was not cut out for this, too soft, he would fall apart after these games, no doubt.

"And the young lady who will represent District Nine is…" what was he trying to be?

'_and the young lady who will represent District Nine' _oh give me a break "…Topaz Greene!" some people looked back at me, but I simply stood looking around for the girl who had been called up. I kept searching, but found more and more people looking back at me, this time with pity. I looked at the ground for a second and then it registered…me… that's my name... I was chosen. I shook my head before trying to take a step forward, but found it nearly impossible.

'B_reathe, Topaz, breathe,'_ I thought to myself.

Finally, I managed small steps towards the stage, each feeling like I had giant anvils tied to my feet. When I reached the stage, I found out what it felt like, to be the one… to be the one to be sent to their death.

**XXXXXXXXX**

****

Please review, if you are not reviewing, i will think:

A)You're not interested in my story

B) Don't care

or

C) Have stopped reading the story

So if you wish your tributes to live i suggest you review, and give me anything! you liked it you didn't, ANYTHING

Only ten, eleven and twelve left! after i will do along chapter with everyone in it, and then the next chapter will be into the games. i can't wait for you guys to see the arena i have though up, i think you will all enjoy it : )

Thank you Fazzems again


	12. Reaping, District ten

**Aska's POV**

My hands gripped the rough bark before I dropped and swung forward, hitting the ground softly. Clouds of dust flew up, momentarily blocking my view and then clearing. I walked forward slowly, each step as silent as a ghost's. I reached the small shack and hopped through an open window.

"Aska?" I heard my older brother, Karl, call out.

"Yeah," I said, skipping around to find him on the sofa, looking nearly dead.

"You were out all night," he accused, his eyes narrowing at me in suspicion.

"Yeah, I was out walking."

"And you couldn't have told me or Ian?" he said while rising from the sofa.

"Well both of you where still at work…"

"You could've told someone…anyone!" he shouted.

Silence rang throughout the room at his outburst, and I sank down in defeat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He let out a deep sigh, rubbing one eye.

"Just pleas next time can you tell someone," he murmured. I nodded, looking at my feet, "Alright, well I have to go. But I will be back for you and your brother's Reaping." He kissed my forehead before picking up a bag and walking out.

I stared at the open door for a few seconds before turning around. I wouldn't talk to anyone else, I thought Karl should have known that. They would only judge me. I haven't spoken for so many years. I closed my eyes, falling down on the dusty sofa. My mind started to drift, my world closing behind me and a new one opening its eyes.

_"ASKA!" I heard a loud scream shatter my ear drums. My breath came out short and rushed as I looked around, my world covered in fire._

_ I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. My eyes closed tightly and everything went quiet. I opened my mouth for another attempted shout, but only air escaped as my panic elevated._

_ "ASKA!" the voice seemed to be right behind me, begging for my aid._

_Adrenalin hit and my heart pounded ferociously as I tried to spot the source of the voice, but I only saw fire. I fell to my arms and knees and the smoke seemed to follow me as I waded around with my arms._

_"ASKA!" the voice was right at my ear now, and soon I was hoisted upwards and being towed out of the flaming building._

_I held out my hand as I saw Minna, Ivy, Johanna, Maj, Gustav, Johannaes, and my father watch me being carried to safety. Their eyes rolled back in their heads and they fell, one by one, each time an ear splitting crash pounding into my skull. I screamed this time, letting all my air from my body. I was placed on a stretcher as Iwas forced to watch them be left in the house, falling like dominoes. Each life flickering out. Each because of me.  
__  
_I woke up slowly, opening my eyes and blinking until I recognized my surroundings as the familiar small room where I had fallen asleep. My breath came out calmly as I recalled the sound of each scream of that night. I wish I didn't have to relive it so often, but every night, it took place in my nightmares

.

My lips where cracked and dry as I slowly pushed myself off the sofa. I walked to the window I had entered from last night, casting my gaze out coldly, watching the hustling and bustling town.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, maybe only a few second, or maybe a few days, it wouldn't have mattered to me though. I saw a figure jog up to our house and soon push through the threshold while wiping his forehead.

"Hey," Ian nodded towards me. I returned the nod, the usual greeting. The only person I truly could talk to was Karl, and Ian was evidently aware of this as he let out a small sigh and took a swig of water from a bottle.

"Can you get cleaned up, Aska?" he asked, looking me up and down, "The Reaping is in less than an hour." I nodded before walking towards a small mirror. It seemed that I had a layer of dirt covering my face, my shirt was ripped, and my jeans covered in mud. Good enough.

"Where are you going?" Ian demanded as he saw me heading towards the door. I stood there for a second and looked him in the eye until he shook his head in frustration, "Well… just be at the Reaping!"

I came up to a small creek that was a ten minutes walk from our house and quickly splashed my face, rubbing off all the dirt that had collected and washing my ash-grey hair. I considered my surrounding quickly before taking off and washing the rest of my clothes. I skipped rocks as I waited for them to dry a bit before giving up and throwing on them on, the damp coldness seeping into my skin. I started to jog back. Only once a year I would be so clean and it always made my skin itch.

When I reached the house, I found it empty. Thinking everyone had already left, I turned the other direction and dashed. It only took five minutes to reach the Reaping, and only a few seconds to spot Karl and Ian talking amongst the crowd quietly. I bounded up to them and tapped Karl on the shoulder.

"Aska," Karl breathed with a small grin.

"You really do clean up well, Little Sis," Ian said affectionately, messes up my hair. My lips twitched, a small pit of happiness hitting my heart.

**Rick's POV**

I crouched down, feigning invisibility as I inched forward. In front of me stood Melissa, a well and unexpecting Melissa. I smirked and with one last breath, launched myself forward, grabbing hold of her as I sailed through the air. She let out a small screech as we crashed to the ground, my arms around her as we rolled through the dust twice.

"RICK!" she shouted, but I could feel laughter shaking her shoulders.

"Yes?" I grinned innocently. I kept her in my arms, burrowing my head into her flower-scented hair.

"How could you? You should _not_ have done that!" she said breathlessly as the tension between us began to fill the air.

"Well," I whispered into her ear, "I apologize, but I just had to get a better look at you."

I felt a shiver run down her spine as she rolled over face me. She looked into my eyes for a few seconds, seeming to try to solve my puzzle.

"What?" I asked, pushing a few strands of her hair away from her eyes so that I could see them.

"Nothing."

I traced my thumb over her bottom lip before slowly leaning in. I made sure she wouldn't push me away like last time, and as my lips barely brushed hers, I opened my eyes in frustration.

"HEY! RICK!" I heard a booming voice yell. I let out a deep growl as I leapt up. There stood the almighty Harold, all seven feet of him.

"Hey," I choked out.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he advanced towards me, towering above me. He shoved my back and I stumbled in shock.

"Harold, stop, it's my fault!" Melisa shouted.

"I'm sure it is," he growled, "Now get the hell out of my way."

He slapped her hard across the face, a loud smach sounding as she fell to the ground, clutching her face in her hands. Bile rose in my throat before I leapt forward, hitting him dead in the jaw.

"You filthy bastard," I spat, "Didn't your mommy ever teach you to never hit a girl?"

He roared like a beast, snatching me up by my shirt collar and punching me in the side of the head twice. I fell to the ground, but quickly scrambled back up. My fist flew towards him, but this time he caught it and bared his yellow teeth in a wicked smile, spitting out some tobacco from the side of his mouth. He then proceeded to twist my arm until I heard a loud snap and let out a sharp cry. He let me go then, and I stumbled to get away from him, tripping and falling to the ground while holding my aching arm.

I wailed as I watched him grab Melissa.

"Rick, no!" she shouted miserably.

"Melissa!" I called out for her, but it was too late. She was gone.

I clutched my arm closer to my chest as I walked towards my house. Pain shot up and down it with each bounce in my step. I used my head to push open the door, dashed to my bedroom, and opened all my drawers until I finally spotted a roll of bandage. I slowly wrapped my arm, and with my unprofessional touch, the pain only grew and I could barely withhold little whines and cries whenever I felt pressure.

I used an old shirt as a sling, and by the end, I was fortunately a little more comfortable, or however comfortable you can be with a broken arm.

I gritted my teeth as I walked the rest of the way to the town, more than a little irked that Harold had decided to pound the crap out of me on the day of my last Reaping.

"And the lady who will go into the arena is..." a voice spoke from a loud microphone. "Aska Galie!" I looked around until I found the small girl slowly walking toward the stage. She had ash hair and pale skin and she looked as though she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes where dead as two men walked behind her, holding on to both of her hands while fighting back tears. Was this another crazy going into the games? From the looks of her, she wouldn't last long. Once she took her place on stage, the next tribute was called.

"And the man who will fight for District Ten is…" it seemed everyone held their breath as the name was drawn, "Rick Mit!"

Crap. Just, crap. I took a large gulp before inching forward. People parted like I was diseased as I walked through the crowd. I heard sobs coming from not too far away and jerked my head to see Melissa's, my Melissa's, eyes filled with tears. Harold held her arm protectively as they both watched me, the injured man, advance towards my own death.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	13. Reaping, District Eleven

**Ayame Ryu POV  
**I crouched on the ground, my black jeans hugging my legs and rendering me nearly invisible in this dark night. My breath came out even and strong as I observed my environment. I knew this situation; I had been through it so many times. I ran forward, keeping low as I glided through the air, landing on a large box. I leaped up, catching the roof of the small store in my grip and hoisted myself up. I pulled myself over to the chimney and glanced inside, staring at the dust and black soot in distaste before I hopped in and climbed down slowly. I hit a small pile of soot and it sprayed down, hitting the ground beneath me with small little noises. I heard a pair of footsteps began to thunder over and froze, tensing every muscle in my body and staying perfectly still. _Crap._

"John, stop looking up there, you're making me jumpy" a woman's voice whined.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, but it must be that damn raccoon again," the old man's voice complained, his large stomps signaling his leaving.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah! I'll be right there," he grumbled, shuffling around

I remained immobile until I began to shake from the strain on my body. After a full minute, I began to shimmy down again, landing on the wooden floor lightly and silently. I bit my lip and looked around before stepping quietly over to the quite large bakery kitchen.  
First, I grabbed any food I could find on the counter and snatched a small sack of money left over from the day at work. I then looked through all the cabinets, spotting a small knife and throwing it on the table with the rest of my finds. Finally, I took one last lance all around the shop before shoving all my new findings and loot in my pack and jogging back over to the chimney. I scaled the dirty walls and dashed across the roof and onto street level, wanting you scream out and yell in success. Such a rush made me smile, but I quickly sobered up as I thought of why I was doing this.

I wasn't a thief, which many people would probably think, this was something that I had to do. At home, my family starved, and the bakery had more money than anyone could possibly need. I considered myself really just the modern day Robin Hood.

I hurried across the dirty street and finally came up to my small home. I stepped inside and quietly placed the food on the counter, empting my pack.

I crept back to my bedroom, nibbling on a small slice of bread as I slid into my uncomfortable bed that I shared with my younger brother. I felt my eyes drift close slowly before I slipped into unconsciousness.

The sun hit my eyes early in the morning, I let a small groan and rubbed my fists over my closed eyes. I stretched out my limbs, sitting up and looking around the small room. Nick slept peacefully on the right, and I grinned and pushed his dark hair out of his face. I pealed myself from the bed, pulling on a new shirt and a pair of dark jeans.  
When I reached the kitchen, I found my father examining a small loaf of bread in his hands, looking confused.

"Where did you get this?" he asked suspiciously, pointing the bread at me,

"I found it,"

"You can't just _find _bread" he huffed.

"Don't worry about it, Dad," I said, quickly kissing him on the cheek before I grabbed my small beanie on the counter and stepped out the door.  
I closed my eyes, filling my lungs with fresh air before skipping along towards the small flower shop. I found Shinka there helping his mother with their small business

"Ryu!" his mother exclaimed. I smiled, placing both hands on the cart's counter. Shinka grinned at me with his usual crooked smile.

"Hey," he said. I smiled, nodding my head, "and how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm wonderful, and yourself?"

"I'm great," he smiled, looking at his mother, "Hey, Mom, I'm going to take a break. I want to show Ryu something!" He lifted the counter and stepped through.

We ran until we were both around the corner and out of sight, then I turned slightly and attacked him playfully. After I had pulled back, he let out a small chuckle

"Good morning," he whispered, pushing a strand of hair from my face, "You love this thing, don't you?" He pointed to my beanie that had a small panda's face on it with two ears sprouting off the top.

"Yes, it's the last thing my mother gave me as a child…before," I paused, the words caught in my throat. I looked at him helplessly for a second before he pulled me into his chest, whispering soft, reassuring words into my ear.

"It's alright," he murmured.

"I'm fine," he pulled back, investigating my facial expression, "Really."

"Alright," he said, though not totally convinced.

"When are you going to tell your mother?" I asked, changing the subject like a master.

"When I can get her alone. Ever since my father left, she has been too overprotective of us," he said quietly, as if she might overhear, "She won't be glad when she hears that another woman has stolen my heart."

"I did not steal it," I grinned innocently.

"But it's yours." he said, looking me in the eyes. I could have melted there, staring into his dark green eyes.

"So how is…uh," I whimpered, "Your, uh…_meow_!"

"My cat, you mean?" he chuckled.

"Yes, that thing."

"She's good," he paused, brushing his hand across my cheek, "But don't you think we should talk about that later?"

The only respomse I managed was a small squeaking noise. Yes, I know, pitiful, but I couldn't help it. I always became this mushy goo-ball of emotion whenever he was around. He was the only person who could make this happen to me. He leaned in, slowly brushing is soft lips against mine. I smiled against his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck. Today was the day of the Reaping and if he or I were picked, I needed to be sure that he knew exactly how I felt for him.

**Jake Thresh POV  
****  
**  
"Jake, Jake!" I heard the squeal pierce my ears. I let out a deep sigh of frustration before turning around.

"Hey Minny," I muttered, feeling trapped against a wall as she bounded up.

"Hi, so are you going right now to the Reaping, 'cause if you are, I can go with you, 'cause my mom told me it would be fine and you know that I am old enough now to make my own decisions, " she paused, taking a large gulp of air, "So if you are going now, I would want to go with you, 'cause after you saved my from that fire, I really, like, see life in a total new way and I don't think I will ever see anything the same…. any other man." I jumped back, my eyes wide with worry.

"Uh, that's really interesting, Minny. _Really_!" I said, looking over my shoulder and holding my hands up, "but right now I am actually going to my Aunt's…but I'll meet you at the Reaping or something." I took two small steps back.

"Do you want me to go with you to your Aunt's, I mean, everyone says she is kind of a crazy, you might _need _me there," she said quickly, taking the same two small steps towards me.

"NO! Uh, no thank you, that's fine," I speedily turned and walked away. Jeez, that little kid scared me. I wish I would have gotten someone else to save her that night, anyone else but me.

I came up to the small home where my aunt lived; it was a home made of old bricks with the shingles falling off and windows broken. The place was a dump.

I walked in, swinging the almost fallen off door to find my aunt sitting up straight on a small chair. Her eyes whipped toward my face, quickly gliding over me.

"Jake! JAKE!" she yelled, taking my hands shakily.

"Yes, Aunt Josephine?" I asked calmly.

"DO not! I tell you, do _not_ go to the Reaping today! Murderous things will happen, horrible terrible things!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Danger! Danger!" she murmured, placing one hand on her forehead and stepping back.

"Josephine!" I said, trying to stabilize her, "Here, my mom told me to give you this!" I handed her a small basket with eggs, milk, and sugar. She took it, looking down at it as if she had never seen any of these items before in her life. She mumbled something under her breath, placing the basket on the table.

"I have to go, but are you going to okay here?" I asked. She looked at me with her spaced out eyes.

"NO! Jake must not leave! DANGER!"

"I won't go to the Reaping!" I assured her, placing her down in a nearby chair .

"Jake will not go?"

"No, now I will get Helen to come and help you," I said pausing, "but I need to go. Home, I need to go home right now." I gave my aunt a quick kiss on the cheek and left, walking to the house next door and knocking. An old woman came to the door with a grin.

"Jake! Hello, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Can you go over to Josephine? I think she needs some company," I said, "I would stay, but the Reaping starts in five minutes, sorry."

"Oh, of course!" she smiled before walking out and into my aunt's house. I let out a sigh and began walking in a haze to the Reaping, thinking of my crazy ol' Aunt Josephine.

"Ladies first!" the lady squeaked as she opened the paper on stage, "As…Ayame Ry…Ryu!"

She stuttered and stumbled over her name, but as I looked over, everyone seemed to understand. A small girl looking to be about fifteen started to march to the stage, looking regretful and sad. Her hair was bunched up into a panda beanie that looked a little too young for her head.

A boy cried out, pushing through the crowed. He was followed by two younger girls, all looking to be her siblings. They walked up together, hand-in-hand, before she pulled away, stepping onto the stage.

"And the male that will be going to the 1003rd Hunger Games is…" she paused, taking a deep breath "Jake Thresh!" Oh. Now I knew what Aunt Josephine meant by _danger, danger. _Danger, because I was the one that was being picked. Shit.

I slowly stepped forward before I heard a long wail and a clatter of feet.

"Jake, Jake, that's you! Oh no, how can this be, no it just can't! This is a nightmare! Minny, wake up! Wake up, Minny! No, it's not working!" Minny yelled, pinching herself and making a scene. I let a deep sigh of frustration before spinning around.

"Minny! It's alright, we were never meant to be together! I never loved you and you never loved me, all I did was save you from that stupid fire! We will not grow old together and we will not - _will not - _ever get married!" I shouted before stomping off. I would rather spend a million nights in the arena than have to hear another word from her.

****

Thank you Fazzems and please please review, remember if you are not reviewing your tribute will probably die more quickly, only one last reaping!


	14. Reaping, District twelve

**Marina Melitta's POV  
**I shuffled forward, my arms crossed tightly over my chest. The wind blew my straight black hair into a mess, causing knots and frizz. I let out a deep breath as the warm clouds swarmed above me, absentmindedly running my fingers through my tangled hair. I ducked into my home, shivering as I looked up to see Zac at the stove.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Her and Dad just left to go to the market" he answered boredly, glancing up at her for only a second before staring back at the pot.

"What's that?" I nodded, inhaling deeply as I watched him stir.

"Tea."

"And you are stirring it why…?" I laughed, taking off my scarf and placing it on a hook.

"Because I have nothing else to do. The storm's a-brewing, Marina, so I expect Mom and Dad will be back soon," he paused, looking up sheepishly, "Plus, the steam keeps me warm."

I grinned, the wood floor creaking with every step as I stepped into the room that I and Zac shared. I didn't always love sleeping in the same room as my brother, but at least it was some company.

I fell on the mattresses, bouncing three times before settling. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, soaking in the warmth and comfort of home that wrapped around me like a warm blanket. I slowly shut my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

I woke up an hour later, stretching before unwillingly getting up and walking into the main room of the house and finding my mother sitting reading a book.

"Hey, Mom, when did you get home?"

"About an hour ago, just a few minutes after you."

"Where are Dad and Zac?"

"They left after the storm ended to go get a few more groceries" she murmured, flipping the page. I nodded, walking over to the kitchen and sitting at the table boredly.

I could go out, though where would I go? The Reaping was in less than an hour and mostly everyone would be sitting at home spending the rest of the time with their family. There wasn't much I could do at home. Even though we where okay on money most of the time, we never bought any luxuries such as entertainment. Well, just a few books anyway, all of which I had read already _twice_. I grimaced, tapping my nails onto the table

The door slammed open seconds later and in entered Zac and my father, both carrying items in their arms up to their heads.

"The men have _ARRIVED_!" my brother boomed. I rolled my eyes but stood up to see what they held.

"What did you get?" my mother asked, closing her book and getting up.

"We got a pig from the Butcher's and a few other items for supper," my dad exclaimed, placing them onto the table, "The Butcher is always more generous the day of the Reaping because of what happened to his daughter." I nodded, recalling three years ago the devastation. Everyone had known and loved little Natasha in District Twelve, and it physically had hurt to watch her gory death in the Games.

Everyone went quiet as we looked around, the elephant in the room as we all considered the Reaping today. Either Zac or I could be picked.

"Should we go on a walk then?" my mother said, trying to release the tension. Though as we strolled through the streets, we were in silence, still with the same tension and the same thought in the back of our minds.

**Zac's Melitta's POV**  
I walked forward, Marina at my side as we all strolled together to the small gathering and the silent crowd. Even after six years, the Reaping had never gotten easier to attend. Every time I came here, I remembered the face of Natasha as if the image was burned into my memory .

_I laughed loudly as I caught her in my arms, her soft red hair hanging in front of her face as she breathed heavily, trying with all her might to withhold a laugh._

"That wasn't fair!" she exclaimed, looking up at me in shock.

"Yes, well, neither were you when you stole my heart," I murmured, her eyes glimmering as they stared into mine with great depth.

"Hey, haven't you heard? Life isn't fair," she straightened with a smirk, "Besides, I think I deserved it."

"And why would you think that?"

"Well I have been in love with you since I was eight! You had my heart before you even knew I had one."

"Yes, but you could have told me," I chuckled

"I did... eventually!"

"Yes, after seven years!"

"Shut up" I bit my tongue, fighting back a smile.

"Though I'm glad you have my heart" I whispered, tucking back her hair so I could see her eyes more clearly.

"You are just saying that now! Just wait, you will soon wish you'd never uttered those words," she grinned devishly.

"Hmm, well, we will see," I mumbled leaning in for a soft kiss, "but until then, I am still quite happy."

"I'm glad" she said, biting her lip.

"Well, Sha, we need to go," I whispered softly

"Is it really that time?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Fine!" she declared, tugging me away from the back of the building and toward the center of town, "Bring it on, Reaping!"

_-_

"And the man going into the arena is…Matthew Ride!" the woman exclaimed. Behind me, I felt Natasha breathe a sigh of relief and I squeezed her hand reassuringly, "And the lovely lady leaving us to go to the one thousandth Games is…Natasha Bukery!"

_No. I whipped my head around, looking at the devastation on her face_

"I volunteer!" I screamed, holding her hand so tightly I was afraid I might break it.

"I'm sorry, Hun, you missed your chance to," the announcer said with a little frown.

"No!" I grabbed Natasha hand tighter still, "Don't leave me, Natasha, please, no." I grabbed her face in my hands.

"I have to go, Zac," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"NO!" I shook my head in denial. She pulled away from my grasp, walking forward toward the stage. I sunk to my knees as tears ran down my cheeks. I did not try to hide them, I wanted the Capitol to see what they had done.  
_  
_  
"Now how about we get going!" a man shouted from the stage. I snapped out of my reverie and looked around in confusion. Natasha had never had a chance.

"How about ladies first thisyear?" he paused, opening a piece of paper, "And that lovely lady that will be traveling to the arena is… Marina Melitta!"

_No, not again!_ I thought desperately, my mind racing and trying to come up with what to do next. Everything came rushing back as if I were in a nightmare, and I had time to glance over at Marina's face once, with great fear, before she made her way forward. This time would be different.

"And the young lad that will be accompanying her is..." I waited impatiently as he slowly opened the piece of paper, "Jack…"

"I volunteer!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, pushing through the crowds of people.

"No, Zac, don't!" my father called, running towards me, "Not both of you! No, we can't lose you both!"

I kept pushing through the crowd, and finally made it before he could reach me. I looked Marina in the eye, grabbing her hand.

"Until the end, Sister," I spoke strongly. She nodded, squeezing my hand and staring into my eyes with fear.

**horary! I'm done the reaping's! so this is how it's going to go down, i have one last chapter next before the actual games start, in that chapter you get your scores for your training! so please REVEIW**

**thank you Fazzems **

**REVIEW**


	15. Sucks to be a dummy

**Spiventraul Hungratual POV**  
I sat down in the lavish chair, sinking in comfortably as all the other judges settled in around me.

"Spiventraul! How are you, you old sucker!" an old man exclaimed with a smile as big as the huge robe he wore.

"I am wonderful! I simply cannot wait to see these tributes, it`ll be a good show, I bet," I grinned politely and then snapped my fingers twice at the waiter behind us, "Can we have a round?"

He nodded and shuffled away, looking stressed at the simple order.

"District One: Carl Jackson," Harry announced as the first young man strutted his stuff inside. He looked big, his broad shoulders calling attention with each step he took. This one would obviously last.

"A career," I noted, seeing mostly everyone beside me nod in agreement as Carl swung a large ax into the dummy`s head. He showed his knowledge of each weapon before stalking off proudly.

"Definitely a ten," I heard one of the judge`s nearby, John, murmur as he jotted down the score.

"Sapphire Holbrooke" Harry mumbled, turning to watch a stunning young woman come on and quickly ran to the weapons at lightning speed, a wild smile gracing her face. She snatched a knife and threw it, hitting the dummy right between the eyes. She spun, swiftly grabbing a piece of rope behind her, tying it as she moved, and then tossed it over the dummy's head. She yanked and the dummy fell over, cushioning falling out where the rope had severed its neck.

"Another ten then," William exclaimed, holding his arms out as if in surprise. I nodded, taking a large gulp of my beer as soon as the waiter dropped it in front of me.

"Victory Dale: District Two."

"Another beer, please," I shouted to a waiter, slamming down the previous joyfully. I glanced back to watch Victory walk over to the row of chemicals grabbing a few, and then mixing them carefully and skilfully.

"What the hell?" Mike whispered, "What's she doing?"

She stood briskly and jogged over to the small garden that was provided on the side, then spilled the substance over the flowers. Simply a split second later, each shrivelled up with a loud hiss and fell to the ground.

"Humph," Will huffed, leaning back in his seat.

"I think that's around an eight or nine," I grumbled, taking another sip of my drink, "Interesting, though."

"John Wal: District Two"

A young boy entered, looking to be only thirteen.

"Are you kidding me? The child is two!" I declared angrily, looking at the other judges for support. They shrugged. The boy took a small knife and two spears, chucking them all at the dummies with precision. He then took a short sword in his hand, leaping into the air and slicing the neck of the dummy clean off.

"A ten then," Harry said, his eyes wide in surprise as he recorded the number.

"Can we have a bottle of wine, please?" I said, feeling the alcohol begin to take effect.

"William Deburg: District Three" Harry said loudly.

A young boy came out with a determined face and seized a long spear, twirling it in the air quickly before lunging forward and stabbing the dummy in the chest. He then grabbed a long sword, cutting off the head and the torso of the dummy.

"I think that's about an eight, really not much more," I grimaced, "Can we get more Dummies!"

"Electrica Spark: District Three" I laughed at her ironic name, observing the petite girl as she walked in. She shuffled toward the explosives, remained there for a few minutes before breaking into a sudden dash. She somersaulted twice past the dummy, standing and smiling a secret smile. We all watched her for a few seconds in confusion, not understanding what she was truly trying to demonstrate to us.

I opened my mouth to complain, but instead of my voice, a huge, ear-blowing _BOOM_ was heard all throughout the room. I opened my eyes to see the dummy in pieces, its remaining pieces still flaming on the ground.

"Well… I would say a ten, Boys?" I said, my eyes wide with amazement and my ears still ringing.

"Delphinidae Propoises: District Four."

She jogged over to the nets and ropes station first and grabbed some materials. After a few seconds of fiddling with them in her hands, she ran over to the dummies and threw her makeshift net overtop, looping another rope around them. She pulled lightly and watched in satisfaction as all three dummies tumbled to the ground, entangled hopelessly in her trap.

"An eight," William sighed.

"Dane Cu: District Four," Harry announced, taking a swig of beer. Dane speedily walked over to the spears, simply throwing them one by one into each of the dummy's heads.

"A seven," I mumble dizzily, sipping a glass of wine pretentiously.

"Christine Mase: District Five."

She walked over to a small knife and, taking two in each hand, began stabbing the dummies relentlessly. I heard echoing laughter as the judges snorted at her feeble attempts.

"I bet she lives five minutes!" William chuckled as she stalked out, her head hung.

"A five," I said coldly.

"Mark Kale: District Five." Another small boy walked out.

"Not another!" Harry laughed as Mark went directly to the explosives, grabbing a handful and then marching over to the dummies, dashing past and placing one of each of their heads. After fifteen seconds, all the explosives detonate, whipping the heads off of the dummies.

"A seven," John declared at the same time I snapped, "Another bottle!"

"Kyle Vant: District Six."

A well-built man came out, stealing over to the axes and grinning. He then pulled a cloth from his pockets and tied it around his head, blinding his view. He picked up a heavy ax, pausing before throwing it at the dummy. Tearing off his blindfold, he then snatched a spear and chucked it at the dummy, hitting right next to his previous throw.

"Nine."

"Arcaclia Delos: District Six."

I watched in blatant boredom as she grabbed a bow and arrow, then suddenly smiled as William threw his arms in front of his face.

"Don't shoot!" he shouted, laughing manically. We all joined in, recalling the night before when we had had a Hunger Games marathon and watched Katniss', years and years ago. Arcaclia rolled her eyes and shot each dummy in the head, then grabbed a few knifes and chucked them at the dummies as well.

"An eight," William slurred, examining the bottom of his empty glass.

"Can I have some food here?" I shouted.

"Monica Robson: District Seven," Harry mumbled, waving the girl on. Monica snagged an arrow and threw it at the dummy, then swiftly span, removing an arrow from her quiver and shooting it directly at the dummy, splitting the first arrow down the middle.

"A ten" I said, smirking to the others lopsidedly,

"Evan Kite: District Seven."

A tall boy appeared in the entryway, looking to be around six feet tall and quite strong. He handled a sword, swinging it into to the dummy's head and then elbowing it in the torso with the same arm. He then proceeded to use the butt of another sword and slammed it into the dummy's forehead, watching it fall to the ground quietly.

"A nine," John waved the man off, taking a large gulp of wine.

"Clint Sage, District Eight" Harry muttered. A boy with dark skin came out, dashing over to the healing herbs. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and crushed a few different leaves together. He brought his mix to the little garden, pouring the solution over the dead flowers. The long stalks suddenly sprouted upwards in full health and he grinned in success. He then snatched a few knives and threw them all at the dummies. He missed one and promptly face-palmed before dashing out.

"I'd say an eight, I think," William chuckled.

"Can I have another beer?" I called out, sighing as a sweet, refreshing new glass was placed in my hand. By then, we were all a bit tipsier than we had planned.

"Bree Suidae: District Eight."

A vibrant, young girl came out and grabbed a few axes, clutching a knife under her sleeve. She threw all of the axes and hit her target, then ran past a dummy, feinted left, and then whipped out her knife, suddenly holding the sharp blade to its neck from where she stood behind it. She sliced it and the cushioning spat out quite like blood.

"I'd say…*hic*…an eight?" William smacked his lips and picked at something in his teeth.

"Topaz Greene: District Nine!"

A girl came out, grabbing a large bow and an arrow, and jumped up and span a full 360, aiming and shooting the arrow into the dummy's skull in mid-air.

"I wish my wife could do that!" John called out and soon everyone erupted in laughter.

"A nine " I said with a goofy grin.

"Taraed Yila: District Nine."

A tall man entered and ran over to the large poles with crescent shaped blades at the end called halberds and sliced off the heads of the dummies while spinning

"A eight," Harry murmured, "Lots of talent this year."

"Aska Galie: District Ten."

A young girl with long, grey hair covering her face stepped out, her expression tired.

"Hey! They aren't suppose to be dead yet!" Harry spat, smirking as everyone laughed. Meanwhile, Aska pulled out two knives and chucked them watching as they flew through the air and hit the dummies.

"Hehe, nothing quite unique about this odd demon child," William whispered too quietly to reach the poor girl's ears.

"A six," William declared.

"Rick Mit: District Ten."

I stuffed my face with pudding as the young lad came on, cutting and slashing at the dummies wildly, cutting off their heads clean.

"A seven!" everyone yelled in unison. We all laughed together at anything and everything, it soon became evident.

"Ayame Ryu: District Eleven!"

A girl with a panda beanie on her head flew in and began stabbing and throwing them at the dummies.

"It's a panda!" William shouted, laughing in amusement. His eyes shimmered with joy at this discovery.

"Who ordered the panda?" I asked loudly, standing up and wobbling a little.

"Oh, I did, I did!" Harry said with puppy dog eyes. Everyone laughed as I fell back into my chair and called him a drunk.

"How about a… six?" I said, shaking my head, "Y'know, been there, seen that."

"Jake Thresh: District Eleven."

He came in and grabbed a sword, then clumsily swung it at the dummies.

"HA! I could do that!" William yelled out.

"A three then!" I laughed.

"Zac Melitta: District Twelve" Harry shouted.

"Ohhh!, District Twelve!" William said, then made a snoring noise. We all laughed. In retrospect, nothing said that night was really that funny, but the spinning room made everything much more interesting. I grinned fondly as Zac came out and reached for spears and rope. He tied the rope in a knot and tossed it in front of the dummy's face. In that same second, he tossed the spear fiercely and the blade flew through the rope-lasso and straight into the dummy's right eye.

"A ten!" I shouted, raising my arms.

"Marina Melitta: District twelve."

"What, they're siblings, ya think?" Harry asked us, standing up for seemingly no reason and then sitting down again as we watched Marina enter.

"Oh, this will be interesting!" John blinked, looking quite tired as she grabbed a whip and placed long gashes along the dummy's front.

"Doesn't your wife do the same thing, Harry?" John winked as we all roared with laughter.

"A six!" Harry dismissed her.

As the last tribute left, we all kept laughing and yelling at each other. I grinned and fell out of my chair, landing with a _thump _as my head met the floor. I muttered something quietly about my mother before passing out, absentmindedly thinking about how this Hunger Games would surely be one of the best.

**Scores:  
****  
District one**

Carl Jackson ~ 10

Sapphire Holbrooke ~ 10

District 2

John Wal* ~ 10

Victory Dale ~ 9

District 3

William Deburg*~ 8

Electria Spark ~ 10

District 4

Dane Cu ~ 7

Dolphinidae Porpoises ~ 8

District 5

- Mark Kale ~ 7

- Christine Mase ~ 5

District 6

Kyle vant ~ 9

Arcaclia Delos ~ 8

District 7

Evan Kite ~ 9

Monica Robson ~ 10

District 8

Clint Sage ~ 8

Bree Suidae ~ 8

District 9

Taraed Yila ~ 9

Topaz Greene ~ 9

District 10

- Rick Mit* ~ 7

- Aska Galie ~ 6

District 11

Jake Tersh ~ 3

Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) ~ 6

District 12

- Zac Melitta ~ 10

Marina Melitta ~ 6

**Thank you Fazzems **

**Please Review!**


	16. Free falling

**Sapphire Holbrooke, District One POV  
**I stepped into the small room, staring down at my long shorts an incredibly baggy and unflattering shirt. It didn't matter how much my fashion sense cried and wringed at seeing this horrid outfit, because in only a few seconds I would be placed in the arena, where nothing mattered but food, water, and winning. This was my time.

The glass door shut behind me, enclosing me in the small room where I could practically hear my heart echoing. My breaths came out shallow as I tensed up, waiting to peer in to the arena, feeling both nervous and excited.

The large door in front of me slowly swung open and a breeze of warm air hit my face and blew back my light blonde hair. I quickly took the tie out that held my hair back and took a deep breath as the warm air stung my throat, 'W_here was I?'  
_  
The sun pierced my eye, causing me to blink while I shaded my eyes with my arm as I examined the visible surroundings.

Heat waves rolled across the dry cracked ground, and in my view I could see the Cornucopia, everything inside all spread out and ready for my taking. I could feel myself gulp as I saw exactly everything I wanted and needed.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the One Thousandth and Third Hunger Games!" a man's voice came on the speakers, "Let the Games begin!"

Cracks suddenly split the ground trailing meters away from the Cornucopia, I saw a spear tumble down and disappear. I looked harder to see that it was a cliff that was being suddenly being formed, and the Cornucopia was in the path of the crack.

A rocky bridge ran across the ledge to the other side, at least a kilometer in length. On the other side was a large forest of cacti, running for miles long. I could hear a roar of a raging river below the bridge and drew in a sharp breath. We were in a canyon.

I had only a second to grasp exactly what was really going on, and then I was off.

**Ayame Ryu, District Ten  
**I gasped as I realized the difficulties that I would most likely acquire trying to escape the Cornucopia. Getting there wouldn't be a problem, but the Careers would kill as many people as they could that were running away on the rickety bridge. Not to mention the dangers of other people running for the other side and collision. There had to be another way.

The large horn thundered and I felt as if my ear drums would exploded from the noise. Despite this minor setback, I launched from my metal plate as the other tributes also sped forward. I had no time to think, I ran straight for the bridge, not even looking at the Cornucopia as I let my first foot fall on the wooden steps. I sprinted across, I could feel other footsteps pounding behind me, but I was father ahead.

The bridge suddenly jerked to the right I was thrown over, and I could hear the screams behind me as I started to fall. At the last second, I grabbed onto the frayed rope that held the bridge now dangling off the side and heaved a giant sigh of relief. One boy stumbled up to me, running past with determination.

I let out a grunt, lifting myself back up and following him. I could feel an arrow fly past my face and let out a small screech, ducking as I ran. This had to be one of the longest bridges ever.

**Victory Dale, District Two POV  
**Carl pierced his spear through the young man from District Ten before tossing his body off the side of the ledge. He looked at me with burning eyes, as he took in the group. This year the Careers consisted of: Sapphire Holbrooke of District One, John Wal of District Two, Delphinidae Porpoises of District Four, Dane Cu of District Four, Carl Jackson at the lead of District One, and I, Victory Dale of District Two.

He let out a snarl, dashing towards the bridge where everyone was currently trying to escape after having visited the Cornucopia. Some stood fighting over the canyon, wrestling with their bare hands. We followed Carl, each with the weapon of choice clenched in our hands.

We stumbled onto the stretched-out bridge as we closed in on our first victim, the small girl from District Three: Electrica Spark.

Carl laughed cruelly before picking up her small frame and simply heaving her over the side into the roaring river. I inhaled a large gulp of air as her screams where finally swallowed by the river and a tiny, insignificant splash.

Carl went back in the line, letting Sapphire Holbrooke take the lead. She quickly adjusted her grip on the spear she currently held, chucking it and hitting the boy from District Eleven, Jake Thresh, right through the skull. He didn't make a noise as he collapsed to the ground and fell through the ropes of the bridge like a plastic bag in the wind.

We weren't the only people with weapons though, and this soon became evident as the boy from District Nine, Taraed Yila, waved his knife in the air for a second before skillfully throwing it directly as Sapphire. She quickly dodged to the side, and cringed as she heard John Wal's scream behind her and saw him covering her eye with both hands. Carl silenced him, or ended his misery, and simply pushed him over the edge. I winced as I saw John's blood soaking through the wood on the bridge, making sure not to step on it.

It took nearly two more minutes before we reached the other side. We all gathered in a circle, assessing the damage, although there was not very much.

"Other than John, is anyone else hurt?" Carl growled and we all shook our heads. We all knew if we admitted any weaknesses, he'd surely just end us. Besides, I only had a few blisters, nothing to get worked up about, "Good, then lets head out!"

Carl waved us forward, breaking into a light jog.

The games had officially started.

**Kyle Vant, District 6  
**Arcaclia and I hung off the edge of the cliff, clenching our fingers to the rough rocks and pressing ourselves to the walls as the Careers thundered across the bridge overhead. I waited until the noise finally disappeared before motioning to Arcaclia

"They're gone, follow me," I said, heaving myself over the edge of the cliff and reaching for her hand to help her. She brushed me off and hoisted herself up, looking at me in the eye with a defying smile. We now stood in front of the Cornucopia; there were some weapons left behind and crates of food. In other words, the leftovers, but at least there was no one left to fight.

"Here, grab a few weapons and that bag of food over there."

I grabbed a small throwing-ax and a short sword that was in a sling. I pulled it over my shoulder, as Arcaclia shuffled over to me

"We should leave soon, I'm sure the careers will be coming back for the rest soon," she spoke softly and I nodded in response as we both started our way to the bridge. Something caught my eye though; it was so faint, that if I hadn't inspected it that second, I would have thought nonexistent. A cave. It was about twenty-five meters down from the ledge of the canyon, and it was perfect.

"Wait, Arcaclia, do you see that?" I pointed with a small grin.

"Why yes, yes I do..."

"That's where we're going - it's perfect, a good hiding space and a place to sleep for maybe the next two days until the game makers find some absurd way to kick us out," I murmured decisively. She nodded quickly as we both walked back over to the ledge.

I grabbed a long piece of rope from the Cornucopia, tying it around a large boulder close to the ledge.

"I'll go first," Arcaclia said, taking the rope from my hands.

"No, nonono," I said quickly, picturing the light girl in front of me missing one little step in the hike and tumbling down, down away from me, "Don't worry, I got this."

"I'm not quite _that_ helpless," she rolled her eyes, relinquishing the rope to me anyway.

I gave her a winning-smile and began to shimmy down the rope, feeling small pebbles spray away beneath my feet.

I finally made it to the small opening of the cave as Arcaclia began climbing down after me. The whole way I watched nervously, biting my lip apprehensively. This was a stupid idea, I should never have suggested this.

Arcaclia was about five meters above me before the ledge under her feet gave way. She let out a tiny scream as she began to fall, and I let out a gasp and opened my arms, ready. Her shoes scarped against the rocks as she slowed her descent, spraying my face with dust as she made it down safely. I lowered my unnecessary arms and wrapped them around her in relief. She backed away for a second, but then soon leaned into the warmth.

"I was worried," I said quietly, my nose buried into her hair.

"Worried about what?"

"You , obviously."

"Why? You shouldn't be," she said, breaking from my grasp and looking into my eyes with a grin, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

I smiled, cupping her face. Everything felt natural around her, so easy.

I soon collected the rope, tossing it over to the back of the cave before laying down in the damp, darkness, a great relief from the heat. We sat on the ledge of the cave, hand in hand, watching the night sky for the sign.

And then it was there, five cannon shots heard. John Wal, Electrica Spark, Jake Thresh, Rick Mit, and Dane Cu's faces appeared, only the beginning of the viewing world's most entertaining manslaughter.

**List so far:**

District 1

Male- Carl Jackson- 18  
Female- Sapphire Holbrooke age 16

District 2

Male-

Female- Victory Dale 16

District 3

Male- William Deburg 16

Female-

District 4

Male-

Female- Delphinidae Porpoises 15

District 5

Male- Mark Kale

Female- Christine Mase

District 6

Male-Kyle Vant- 16

Female- Arcadia Delos -15

District 7

Male- Evan Kite

Female- Monica Robson 18

District 8

Male- Clint Sage

female-Bree Suidae age : 15

District9

Male- Taraed Yila age : 16

Female- Topaz Greene age:14

District 10

Male-

Female- Aska Galie age: 14

District 11

Male-

Female- Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) age : 15

District 12

Male- Zac Melitta age 18

Female-Marina Melitta

Remember, if you aren't reviewing, your tribute will probably not last that long! So, you know what to do - please tell me what you think, I hoped you liked it!

****insert something about fazzems being the best beta reader ever right about here** :D**


	17. I'll watch your back

**Topaz Greene, District Nine**  
I shuffled forward, sand spraying all around, pushing through the deep cacti forest and scouring for a place to camp out the night. I held the small knife that I had managed to salvage from the Cornucopia cautiously tight in my hand, feeling my breath coming out quickly. I rubbed my throat with the other hand, absentmindedly pondering on how the hell I would manage to get some water.

I took my knife and cut off the arm of the nearest Cactus and peeled back the prickly skin, then tipped it over and felt a few drops of sweet water hit my tongue. It felt so good against my burning throat. I let out a wide smile as I dropped the now useless branch.

I set up camp deep into the forest, where only cacti could be seen as far as the eye could see. As I settled down, I considered the large river in the beginning, knowing in the back of my mind that reaching it would be impossibly difficult.

I suddenly heard a scurry of footsteps behind me and sprang up, holding my dagger defensively. How the heck had I been found already?

The air went silent as I heard another foot step, though this time I felt a rush of air beside me. I whirled around, my heart beating at an uncomfortable rate, so loudly in my ears.

I heard it a second too late though as my stalker was suddenly behind me, holding me in their grasp and hitting my knife to the ground.

I was a goner. I inhaled until my lungs were free and held my breath, squeezing my eyes tight as I felt a blade push against my throat and two trickles of blood run down my skin. _Please let them do it fast_, I thought silently.

"What's your name again?" the voice spoke unexpectedly. I was taken aback and opened my eyes, looking down at the hands that were holding me. Those were the fingers of a girl, undoubtedly.

"Topaz - Topaz Greene," I muttered, examining her small but strong arms.

"Right, okay, and what do you have on you?"

"Just the dagger." What was she doing? I felt her grip loosen a bit and took the opportunity, smashing my foot into the girls toe and elbowing her in the stomach before rolling out of her grasp. I grabbed my knife as I hit the ground, rolling into a crouch with my weapon at ready.

I soon recognized the girl by the long grey hair that fell in front of her eyes as she stared down at me, a small sword in her grasp. It was Aska Galie, the girl from District Ten.

We stared each other down, watching each other's every move. I stood threateningly as I saw her slowly lower her arm, confusion hitting me as she dropped her weapon on the ground and held up her hands.

"I didn't come here to hurt you," she whispered, so faint I barely could hear her.

"You didn't come here to hurt me? Then how do you explain the blade in my throat?" I growled, wiping off the blood on my neck with my finger and pointing it at her accusingly.

"I had to check if it was you. We talked before the games, I thought it would be smart to ally with someone," she explained.

"What about the part when we have to kill each other?"

"Well… we will hopefully split up before then."

"How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep," I muttered darkly.

"You don't," she said bluntly, "But we both need each other."

Her words sunk in, but why would I need her? I had a weapon; she did not look to have much more than me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I need your power and strength. Protection," she said softly, pulling something from behind her back. I tensed up, "And you need this." She took out two water bottles and a small survival pack and tossed them to the ground in front of me.

"How did you…"

"I'm quick on my feet and I blend into almost all my surroundings."

I grimaced as I looked at the water, my throat screaming and aching for it. I wished I could scoop it right then and run, but I knew without a steady supply I was a goner. Right in front of me stood my steady supply waving a white flag.

I loosened up a bit, pushing back my dirty blonde hair and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Give me a sip," I ordered. She knelt down and picked up a water bottle, looking up at me as if she were trying to figure out what was going on inside my mind, "I promise I won't kill you… and I suppose it wouldn't be the worst to have a ally, at least I know that _someone_ is not trying to off me."

A small smile hit her face as she nodded and handed me with water.

"Drink slowly," she cautioned. I acknowledged her with a grunt, taking the water bottle greedily. I caught her warning eye before I began to drink, taking a small sip first.

Once the greater part of my thirst was quenched, I gave the half-full bottle back to her, letting out a sigh before looking down at her.

"So , what now?"

**Bree Suidae  
**I jogged briskly through the open desert as the heat waves rolled over the dirt. I wiped my forehead, casting my searching gaze around for any shade. My feet ached as I stumbled over to the edge of the canyon, the river still flowing strongly. Small cool gusts of wind blew into my hair and I sat down with a small sigh; there had to be a way to get down there.

I searched the length of the cliff when I saw a small figure below at the side of the river. I stood up quickly, my bow falling off my back and hitting the ground. I picked it up slowly, pulling out a red arrow and drawing in back, aiming it precisely. It would be so easy, like killing a mosquito.

After a second of my adjusting eyes, I made out the figure to be Ayame Ryu, the girl from District Eleven; I had talked to her a few times before the games.

I held my breath, my arm beginning to hurt from the strain of the bow. I held it for only a few seconds more before lowering it and tucking it away. I would first see how she had gotten down there; I mean, I didn't need to kill her right away anyway.

I ran until I was above the spot where she had made camp, pushing back a few bushes that lined the cliff and kneeling down. Ayame sat way below, hitting the river boredly with a stick.

I grimaced, standing and shuffling to my right, but my foot caught a large rock and it fell down. I let out a large gasp as the rock caught others and flew down the side of the cliff, hitting the roaring water in front of the small girl. If Ayame hadn't known I was up here before, she definitely had to know now.

I knelt down again, seeing her stare at me wide eyes and with a few rocks in her hands.

"How did you get down there?" I yelled. Her gaze turned into one of confusion.

"Why would I tell you?" she screamed. I pulled my bow out, aiming and shooting an arrow. She leapt back as it struck right in front of her feet. "Oh." She lowered her rocks, motioning me to put down my weapon too.

"You'll just kill me when you get down here," she yelled accusingly. I shrugged, now leaning over the edge.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," I said, "I haven't killed you yet, though I could have very easily." She bit her lip, thinking deeply before nodding.

"See those bushes to your right? There is a small trail leading down to the river," she called out her directions and I nodded, pushing back the brush and finding a very steep path, but still a path no less.

I began the walk, sliding down a few inches every now and then and stumbling. I braced myself as I neared the end of the path, watching my feet and wondering if Ayame could be waiting for me with a weapon held threateningly in her hands.

I looked around the corner, quickly spotting her sitting down with her feet in the river. Once she heard me, she sprung up, whirling around with her feet dripping loudly. We both stared at each other wide-eyed, waiting to see if the other would make the first move.

After a few seconds of tension, I opened my mouth, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No," she mumbled and I almost smiled.

"Good," I said casually, taking a step toward the river, trusting her not to stab me in the back as I turned around. I cupped some of the water, splashing my face and taking a sip. I knew that the water probably wasn't safe, but that was a risk I was willing to take.

I stood back up, wiping my mouth and looking back at Ayame.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since yesterday," she said, now sitting back down comfortably.

"Did you get anything from the Cornucopia?"

"Nope," she said bluntly, "Ran right past it."

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Not other than you," she lay back on the ground and tossed a rock up and caught it.

"Ahh," I paused, shuffling over to the river and staring out at it, "Do you think I could stay here?"

"I don't know," she looked into my eyes, "Can I really trust you?"

"Yes - I mean ,yeah, I think so" I commended, holding out my hand, "Allies?"

She considered my hand for a second before sitting up and shaking it.

"Ayame, we need to get you a weapon," I said, pulling her to her feet, " Rocks won't keep us alive for all that long, y'know. I'm Bree, by the way."

"You can call me Ryu," she grinned at me.  
**  
Delphinidae Porpoises, District Four  
**  
I stood and looked around the Cornucopia; it was evident that someone had taken a few supplies. Carl growled and glared around.

"We didn't kill anyone else and we got robbed!" he stated angrily, kicking an empty box over. I  
stepped back, getting out of his way and path of destruction.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone into that cacti forest we would have gotten that girl from District Eleven," Dan muttered, throwing a bag onto the ground.

"Oh, is that true?" Carl grumbled, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, pretty much," Dan said strongly. I moved over to Victory, watching them close in at each other with a little amusement.

"Why don't you lead then?" Carl said, towering over Dane.

"Fine, I will," Dane growled, picking up a spear. The second he turned his back on him though, Carl kicked up a sword that sat atop of his foot, grabbing it mid air and pushing it through Dane's back. It slid through cleanly, piercing his skin and poking through out the front of his chest. Dane let out a gasp, sinking to his knees. He keeled halfway onto his side, the blade protruding from him preventing him from having a comfortable position as he choked and spluttered blood onto his clothes.

Carl smiled, kneeling down and whispering in his ear.

"Goodbye, Dane." I watched Dane slip away from life. I had known him a little from my district, I knew people who had loved him and even those who had feared him, and they were currently watching him being murdered in front of their eyes.

I heard a booming cannon pierce my ears as Dane lay there silently, hands resting peacefully on the bloody blade.

Carl stood back up, looking around at us, his eyes burning with fire.

"Anyone else got any bright ideas?" He snarled the question and everyone shook their heads, "Then let's go. Here, everyone pick up a cart, we're going to set up camp by the river." He picked up a crate and began to jog across the bridge. We all followed blindly.

We set up camp, pushing the crates into a pile as we sat around. I settled by Victory, Sapphire on my other side. She looked at us with slight edge then to the setting sun.

It seemed like the careers where being torn apart so quickly by Carl, the blood thirsty murder of the group. With only four people left, the only killings that were really happening were within the group. Plus, there was little trust within us, and I knew I could easily be killed in my sleep.

"I'll take first watch," Sapphire jumped. I looked uneasily at her before nodding.

"In the morning we will head to the cacti forest; there must be people hiding in there like rats," Carl said, laying down and closing his eyes. I nodded leaning back and caught one last look from Victory before I slipped into sleep.

**Sapphire Holbrooke, District One  
****  
****  
**I stared down at my feet, waiting for each person to fall into a deep sleep. My plan had been wait quite a bit longer before taking out the other careers, but there was only four of us left, and with Carl at the lead, my plan might be rendered ineffective by him simply killing me because of speaking out of turn.

I fiddled with the small knife in my hands, looking at Delphinidae. I grimaced before standing up and walking over. I lifted my knife right over her heart. I didn't want her to scream - I would kill as many people as I could before I ran away.

I let out a small sigh before looking over at Victory. It would be easier to kill her first, quicker; she wasn't as loud as Delphinidae. I moved my knife over Victory, letting out a small breath before falling on my knife, letting it fly down towards her.

Suddenly the knife was kicked out of my hand, hitting a rock with a clang. I hissed as my hand throbbed and looked up to see Delphinidae, her foot in the air. Her piercing eyes glared at me. I knew I should have killed that bitch first.

I jumped back and grabbed my knife as she sprung up, kicking Victory roughly in the side. Victory stirred, looking up at her and then me before quickly realizing what was going on. She got up slowly, eyeing me.

I snarled before launching forward, spinning around and avoiding Victory's punch, slicing her arm and delivering a deep gash along the way.

I then rounded on Delphinidae, bringing my knife down on her. She ducked out of the way, rolling across the ground and grabbing the large sword that lay on the ground. I snapped forward, directing my knife at her head, grunting in frustration as she deflected it with the sword. She twirled her weapon, causing my knife to fly to the ground again. She then pointed the sword at my neck, grinning devilishly.

waited for the blade to pierce my throat, but nothing came as she hesitated. I took the opportunity, shoving her and dashing away. I was just about to leap over Carl when his arm launched forward, his fingers wrapping around my ankle and causing me to face-plant into the ground roughly. I screeched a blood curdling cry as his fingers begin to tighten in a death grip. I kicked my foot repeatedly, landing each blow in his face until his grip loosened and he yelled out. I jumped to my feet and sprinted away into the moonlight.

**thank you Fazzems ! Best. Beta. Reader. EVAR**

**Okay, so this is my very last warning to only a few, if you are not reviewing, I am probably going to kill your tribute, so please review! **


	18. Til the End

**Zac Melitta, District Twelve**  
My feet dragged against the rough terrain, Marina at my side. The breeze billowed through my hair and caused it to stick to my wet and pasty forehead. However, the breeze was colder than before, and I could almost taste the moisture in the air. I jumped and looked back at Marina excitedly.

"I think we're close!" We sped up our paces, a smile breaking through my face as I grasped Marina's hand and pulled her after me._  
_  
After briskly walking another ten minutes, we still couldn't hear the roar of the river, though the  
ledge was clearly in view.

I shuffled up to the side , kneeling down and peering over the edge of the cliff. My eyes widened and my throat ached and contracted as I took it in. The whole river had dried out.

There was a tiny stream of water that trickled down the middle, but it looked like it was in its last minutes before the beating sun would evaporate. It wasn't even enough to drink.

"Zac?" Marina called from behind me, smiling hesitantly.

"The river's gone," I stared sadly, not looking back at her.

"What?" she shouted, dashing to my side and taking a look for herself, "No - I mean, it can't be! We've been looking for this for so long..."

"Let's just... get out of here," I decided, turning my back on the dried up river bed. Marina let out a small whine before following me.

We walked for what seemed hours until I suddenly spotted a small figure in front of us and ducked behind a boulder. Marina quickly understood the sign and hid behind me.

"There are two people over there," I counted, the hairs on the back of my neck rising as Marina breath hit it as she peeked over my shoulder. I swatted her away with the back of her hand and she backed away.

"It's Victory Dale from District Two... and I think the other one is that Dolphin girl from District Four," she muttered, sending me an annoyed glance.

"I thought they were with the Careers?"

Marina shrugged in response, "Maybe they're the only ones left."

She plucked the knife that was tucked in her belt and sharpened it against the boulder in front of us, "Can you see if they have any supplies or weapons?"

"It looks like they are both holding a weapon, and Victory has a small back pack of some sort."

"We need that back pack..."

"And how are we suppose to acquire such a thing, brother?" she sighed, over enunciating each word and sinking to the hot ground, "They're _careers. _They both probably scored 10's from the judges, and even though you scored a ten, I got, like, two."

"Well, have no fear," I pick up a small twig and began carving something into the sand with a grin, "Your awesome big brother is here... so, here's what we're gonna do. You'll go around the right side of them, _very _quietly, but hide in the cactus forest place so you won't be seen. Meanwhile, I'll approach from the _left _and momentarily distract them so that you can run up behind Victory – unnoticed – and grab the backpack. Then just, run as fast as you can through the forest, then we'll meet back at _this rock._ Simple."

"Alright," she nodded decisively. I hated the idea of splitting up with her, but it appeared to be the only way and the lack of water and food was beginning to mess with my mind.

I sprinted across the desert floor, keeping low to the ground as I saw Marina slowly stalk into the cacti forest. I wanted to surprise the careers, didn't want them to see me before I was ready. I held my long spear in a tight grip at the side of my body, low but ready.

I jumped forward, rolling on the ground as I came up behind another boulder that was only thirty meters away. I took five deep breaths before springing up and dashing towards them, my spear raised in combat as I shouted to grab their full attention.

They jumped up, taken by surprise, but soon took the defence after I launched after them, smacking them both with the butt of my spear. Victory stumbled back and helped Dolphinidae up from the ground where she had fallen, and in unison, they both drew out their own weapons and advanced. Soon, all I could hear was the clang of our weapons meeting and grunts and blocks. I dodged to the side and came up behind Dolphinidae, swinging my spear at her ferociously. She blocked it at the last second and snarled.

"Victory! He has a sister!" Dolphinidae suddenly shouted out to her companion, ruining basically everything as my heart skipped a beat.

"Right!" Victory yelled back, now looking around wildly, "I see her!"

Shit. I tried to get past Delphindae, but it was useless fight. She was strong, even for a girl, but if I turned my back on her for a second, she would easily hurl her sword through me and it would be the end for both me and my sister.

Marina sprung out of the bushes, twirling her knife in her fingers before launching at Victory. The career girl was much more experienced though, and I knew that my sister would have little chance.

Marina swung her small knife in the air, Victory easily blocking each blow. They looked evenly matched at first, as Victory was one who would rather kill from a distance rather than hand-to-hand, but I could see Marina wearing down.

Dolphinidae called attention back to our fight as she swung her sword faster this time, catching the arm of my shirt and leaving it hanging off. I could feel the blood trickling down my arm and the blood filling my vision as I launched back more intensely into our fight.

But as I heard a thump, the thump of Marina hitting the ground, I turned my head to see Victory standing over her with her own knife. Only an instance after the thump, Dolphinidae pulled out a whip and snapped it around my feet, pulling and causing me to hit the ground roughly.

I watched my spear bounce away and let out a terrified yell as Deflphinidae tossed her sword to Victory, the long blade suddenly pointed at my little sister's throat.

I panicked suddenly, adrenalin pumping through my veins as my primal instincts took over me. I jerked on the rope, making Delphinidae fall forward beside me, then in the same instance, jumped over to my spear and through it as hard as I could blindly.

I closed my eyes for a second before I heard a loud shriek and opened them to see Delphinidae pushing past me and sprinting towards Victory. I heard a loud clatter as the sword fell to the ground beside my sister's head. I looked at Marina and smiled, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring in horror at Victory and the long spear that protruded through her back to the stomach. Victory leaned over Marina and spat blood in her face before keeling over on her side, holding the spear as tight as if it were a life preserver.

Although the plan for the better part had been abandoned, Marina wiped the blood out of her eyes and snatched the survival pack that had fallen to the ground amidst the fight, sending me one quick, fleeting glance before sprinting off into the cacti forest. I caught up to her, and neither of us dared speak as we heard the loud screams of Delphinidae, her loud groans of grief. She let out one last miserable cry before we both heard the loud cannon shot.

**Arcadia Delos, District Six**

I stood in the opening of the cave, feeling Kyle walk up from behind me and his arms wrap around my waist.

I hardly knew him, I felt, but at the same time I did. We'd only had a few days together, and within that short time, I had grown closer to him than I had ever with anyone else. I was so thankful that it was him who I had gone into the arena with. Without him, I have no idea how far I would be right now, nor how I would function if he left or died.

I leaned back into his comforting warmth, letting out a little sigh. He burrowed his nose into my hair, occasionally kissing my neck, my ears, my cheeks. I let out a small laugh before stepping out of his grip.

"What?" he said, his face feigning hurt. If I could just stay in this cave with Kyle for the rest of the games, trust me, I would gladly. But I felt our presence and safety here was overdue, and we had better be checking out before the river came back.

"I think it's time to go," I said looking over the edge of our cave. He joined me, nodding.

He grabbed the rope from the ground, pulling it over his shoulder and resting one foot on the first step up to the cliff.

"I'm going to climb up first and then tie this rope so you can get up too," he said with a curt nod.

"But... you won't have a rope to help you," I said hesitantly. "Kyle, that's not safe, think it through...

He paused for a second, stroking an imaginary goatee and pondering my words before shrugging and hoisting himself up, beginning the climb.

"I should go, I'm lighter and-" I was cut off sharply by him.

"Nope!"

I opened my mouth to speak again, but every time I tried to get a point of reason in, he cut me off with a "No way hoe-zay" or a "Don't think so".

Bile rose in my throat and I glared angrily at him. Did he think I was incapable of _everything_?

I watched as he missed a foothold, sending rocks spraying down in my face as he wobbled before regaining balance.

I rose on my tippy toes and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back down to my level.

"Kyle, let me do it," I said, pausing "Do you think I can't do anything? I mean throughout these Games, you've basically insisted on doing everything! I'm not a helpless little kitten, you know."

His expression looked guilty as he rested his arms on my shoulders.

"Arcadia, I know you're not helpless -"

"- Then what is it!" I pushed his arms away from me, crossing my own expectantly.

"I just couldn't stand it!" He shouted back

"Stand what?" I lowered my voice, uncrossing my arms and studying him.

"Seeing you hurt! Or, better yet, killed because I was stupid, or lazy, or _something_..." he bowed his head and didn't look me in the eye, "I don't know why, but I'm just not strong enough to see that. Listen, if you got hurt… I-I don't know what I would do."

I stared at him with large eyes. This man who I had met only hours before the Reaping, and only for a second, by accident no-less. The very same man who had bounded up to me on stage with a look in his eyes that he was ready to face whatever came to him. Or maybe, he was thinking, whatever came to us.

But I never knew he thought so much of me. I mean yes, I knew he had feelings for me, his soft kisses everywhere except on my lips were obvious evidence of that. But maybe I had thought that his feelings were just of the "you're the last women on earth to me" variety.

"I'm going to get hurt sometime," I murmured softly, placing one hand on his cheek, "You, not even me, can help that."

His eyes were calculating as they stared into mine, but a twinkle of determination hit them.

Without warning, Kyle pushed forward, planting his lips on mine and pulling me to his chest.

My eyes stayed open in shock for a second, and I jerked away. He looked at me, and I couldn't read his expression as I raised my fingers to my tingling lips. Before I could even think, I felt myself rushing back to him, silently sinking into the sweet kiss as I felt his fingers run through my hair. Sure, I had been kissed before, but nothing felt like this, this felt deeper. Fire shot through my veins every time our lips met.

I'm not quite sure how long the kiss lasted, could have been minutes, could have been days, but after awhile, I slipped into complete bliss. I never knew how extremely strong my feelings were towards Kyle, the stranger who I had met only a week ago, until now.

Too soon, he slowly broke free, his eyes still closed. I grinned and laughed freely, watching him recover from the kiss. He opened his eyes, echoing my smile as we stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"That was-" I began.

"-Perfect," He finished for me, cupping my cheeks, "I'll head up first, then you can climb up afterwards."

I almost lost it again as he started climbing, face-palming in anger or worry – I couldn't tell which.

"Kyle!" I shouted, turning him around

"Yeah?" he arched his back and looked at me upside down from where he was, smiling goofily.

I planted a quick, sweet kiss on his lips and whispered, "For good luck."

"Then there's no way that I'll get hurt now," he smiled as if he was the most invincible man in the world and speedily climbed upwards.

It's amazing how only a few minutes can change how you feel about another's soul, how you would do anything to protect them. I could no longer deny it, I was obviously in love.

**Mark Kale, District Five **  
I scrambled down the rocky ledge, holding Christine's hand tightly.

"Look, the river is dried up," I said in amazement, staring down at the dry bed.

"What?" Christine raised her eyebrow at me, pushing past and looking down, "Oh my…"

"There's still some water left behind though," I rested my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. This was why we had come here, to find the water that we so desperately needed, "We can set up camp here too."

We searched the edge of the cliff until we found a narrow but rocky path, nodding simply to each other before sliding on our bums until we reached the bottom. The sand was moist as I lifted it in my fingers, letting it stream slowly out of my hand before Christine grabbed my other hand and yanked me into a standing position. Together we walked towards the middle of the drowned out river, and although the action wasn't necessary anymore, I didn't let go of her hand and was, for the first time since we had been selected, happy.

"We should boil the water first," Christine said, looking doubtfully over to the dirty puddle that had formerly been the river, "I read that somewhere."

"We would have to start a fire then" I looked right at her and grimaced, "We are like sitting ducks, we can't just _make_ a fire." She gritted her teeth and cast her gaze around, searching, searching for something.

"Wait, look! Over there, there's a small cave! That would cover shelter, right?"

I followed her pointed finger and, surely enough, she was right. A small cave that ran deep into the cliff but still touched the bed of the river.

"Wait... look, there's a lot more where that one came from," with a calculating gaze, I waved my hand across the long cliff walls, across the spots of black caves that lined the walls practically everywhere. We hadn't seen any of those when we had been situated above, but from this view, there were countless caves.

The game makers must have done this for a reason... but why? I was sure in only a matter of time that too would be revealed.

"This cave will do fine," I whispered, pulling her towards the entrance, she stopped, pulling her hand from mine. I could still feel the warmth of her sweaty hand, but I felt empty, incomplete. I looked at her, a little hurt, as she stared at me with great, big, curious eyes.

"Are you hurt?" she murmured so quietly in the empty, shuffling to my side, "That I let go?"

I could feel the atmosphere changing as I averted my gaze to the ground, scratching the back of my neck.

"U-uh… no, no, I'm fine, I'm okay with that," I stuttered, my eyes widening at how stupid I sounded. She took a step towards me and we were suddenly so close. I could feel my cheeks flushing as she grinned.

"Why won't you admit it?" she whispered, her hush voice echoing.

"Admit what?" I acutely aware of her, her body heat, how it felt against me skin, everything.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered simply, "That you're in love with me, silly."

My eyes widened to the size of saucer plates and I jumped away, taken aback.

"What? Uh, no, Christine, you're my friend... I mean, yes, I love you…as a …" I trailed off at the intensity of her eyes, "as a…"

She captured my lips in a deep kiss. How stupid of me, of course I was in love with her, how long had I been? Until I was five, maybe? Before I knew what love even was?

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. I felt stupid then; I thought the boy was supposed to kiss the girl, not the other way around.

After we broke away, I looked at her, brushing her soft cheek with the back of my hand.

"I love you," I whispered, "You're always right, Christine, I swear..."

"Finally," she chuckled and planted a sweet peck on my lips, "Now should we see to our new home, Mr. Kale?"

"After you," I said, gesturing inside the cave.

"What a gentleman," she rested her hand over her heart and fanned herself with the other one, jokingly. I laughed loudly, walking in after her further into the cave.

I have no idea how, but we managed to light a fire and boiled our water. We settled down, leaning against the dark cave wall, each taking turns drinking from the water bottle with one of my arms around her. When we were finished, I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. Ahh, strange to think that I already felt like I had found the one who I always want to be with at such a young age.

It hadn't dawned on me until that moment though, mid-hug, that our lives were still in danger. We were smack right down in the middle of the Hunger Games, and people were probably witnessing our little confession. I felt my cheeks flare again and I pulled away from her, staring into her eyes. Only one person could win the Games. Well, no, I mean the same thing that happened with Katniss could happen with us, two victories. No matter, I would make sure if the time came, it would be me jumping in front of the bullet for her.

"I love you 'til the end," I nodded with a small smile, kissing her cheek.

I closed my eyes and dozed off as we cooled in the shade. But I was woken quite abruptly, a sudden jolt as Christine promptly pushed me roughly.

"What… what!" I asked blearily, shaking my head and looking around wildly. Christine looked down at me in horror, "What? Jeez, Christine, you're scaring me!"

I sat up straighter as I soon heard a roar of a noise.

"Oh, cool, the river's back, that's good." I nodded.

It only took me a second to register after I had spoken. That we were _in_ the river bed, the path of the roaring beast of water. My throat swelled as I jumped up, pulling Christine at my side and shouting. I looked over to see Christine with tears rolling down her face, staring at the corner of one of the winding walls, listening to the roar come closer.

And suddenly, it was there, without warning. A wall of water, a wave that stood forty times higher than both of us combined, rolling and roaring towards us.

I guess the game makers didn't want a repeat of Katniss and Pita.

There was no time to run, no time to hide, no time to even breathe.

I choked as it hit another corner, water splashing up at an inane height and ripping closer. Christine grabbed my hand so tightly I thought it might break, but I squeezed back just as hard. I looked at her again, and this time, tears stung both of our eyes.

"I love you 'til the end," she repeated, her voice scratchy as she turned away from the wall of water and faced me. I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her to me roughly, kissing her with all of my might. I tried to communicate all of my feelings through that one kiss, all of my regrets, but there would never be enough time for that. Somewhere in the middle of our kiss, the blanket of water crashed into both of us. In the end, I never felt her hands or lips leave mine, just bliss.

**Carl Jackson, District One**  
I stomped through the cacti forest, pure fury blinding my vision. The careers, the group of strongest killers, had split up. Had, in lack of better words, abandoned me – but screw them, they could all go to hell. They're nothing without me.

The sun set, signalling the end of another day. I watched the faces appear in the night sky, feeling success and a little bit closer to victory after each one. Both tributes from District Five, no surprise there; I was actually amazed by how long they survived. Victory's face appeared next and I allowed a wide smile to break through my face. Awesome.

After Sapphire managed to escape from my grip, both Delphinidae and Victory had scurried off like roaches. It brought me great pleasure to see that Victory Dale was dead.

After the night sky became dark again, I ventured on, taking long strides. I kept the silence I wanted, feeling a lot better with a little bounce in my step.

I knew I would find some people hiding out in the bushes, it was just finding them which it would be hard. I held my weapons at my side, searching vigilantly.

I walked for hours, scouring in and out of the forest and soon began to shiver from the now cold air of the desert. I sat down, taking out a small bottle of water and chugging down a huge sip as I scanned my surroundings. Something was different - something had changed.

Suspiciously, I rose and held my weapon up high and threateningly. It was only a few seconds after until I heard the shuffle of footsteps. I let out a large grin – my non-career kill in days.

'_Come on, come on,' _I thought, circling my small space, searching the darkness for a figure.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw what I had no idea I had been searching for, freezing as I spotted two eyes the size of golf balls staring at me through a large bush. The eyes were a pure, blood red. I could hear a small snarl start from within its throat and stared in absolute horror. My hands clammed up despite the heat and I jumped as the snarl developed into the most terrifying laugh I had ever heard, one like a hyena's, fast and devilish. A shiver wracked down my spine.

The eyes disappeared, but the laugh continued, taunting me as the noise was suddenly closer to me, then farther. I kept circling, in complete panic, my breath coming out quickly and rushed. I had never felt such fear, my wide eyes searching for the monster of darkness.

I then heard the laugh again, right by my ear. I whirled around, but just like before, there was nothing there.

"Where are you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I suddenly felt like I was being choked. I couldn't get enough air into my system as I began to shiver uncontrollably. I let out a screech as I heard the menacing laugh burst again.

I could feel hot air being blown on the back of my neck, could feel its blood red eyes piercing with a stare into my back. This time when I turned around slowly, it was there. Face to face with the monster the size of a horse, the body of a hyena.

I dropped my spear uselessly at my side as it snapped forward, stabbing my neck with its dagger-like teeth, cutting through my flesh like butter.

I gasped for air as it flung me into the sky, hitting the ground roughly on my right side. I clutched my neck, watching it jump forwards and pick me up again, swinging me in its mouth like a rag doll.

Every pierce of its teeth and every swing would send me into a greater misery as I neared my inevitable demise.

With one last snap of its jaw, I lost my grip on reality, my eyes unable to pick out any shapes, just blurs. Then went the pain, and I could feel nothing and see nothing. Soon after, the ripping snarls and laughs of the dark creature disappeared, and the taste of blood in my mouth ceased to exist. Finally, the scent of the revolting breath of the creature diminished as well, and all that was left was an empty darkness and then there was nothing.

**hoped you liked the chapter It took a loooooong time ! PLEASE REVIEW **

**Thank you so much Fazzems for reading this chapter and proof reading- this it took her also a loooooong time to edit. THANK YOU! **


	19. Finding You

**Monica Robson, District seven POV**

I walked towards the long bridge, the ground beneath my feet as stiff as cement. As I bounded across the wooden steps, I contemplated the other side I was crossing to. No one would be on the other side, and from what I could see, it seemed to be the perfect place to spend the next day.

Halfway across, I heard voices from below and froze, ducking down low against the floor of the bridge and peering over the side. I shook my binoculars out of my backpack and struggled to get the strap on my hand before pushing them in front of my eyes.

There, right up close, I could see Kyle and Arcadia of District Six walking along a lower bridge with their hands interlocked and foolish grins plastered on their faces.

I pulled away the binoculars and felt my breath catch. Shaking off the weird feeling, I heaved a sigh before I pulled out my bow and pointed. I snatched an arrow from my quiver, pulling back the string and aiming precisely. I waited, but they didn't look up once as they carelessly walked with their unknowing and oblivious smiles.

The point of the arrow danced between Kyle and Arcadia, settling on the tall boy after a few seconds of consideration.

However, just as I was about to let the deadly arrow fly free, an ear-splitting roar broke the tension in the air. I shot up into a standing position, exposing myself to the couple's below view.

I saw them both search in panic for the source of the noise until we all locked eyes. They both looked absolutely shocked to see my presence, but soon averted their eyes to the ground as it began to shake.

The earth was breaking, reshaping, and lifting upwards in a mountain, forcing the water level to pool to the sides as it rose.

I jumped back, trying to make it back to solid land and off of the rickety bridge, but it was too late. The mountain ripped through the platform, throwing me backwards and forcing me to grab the handles as support. I was being carried with the mountain, so high into the air that if I let go, I'd slide down the now-vertical bridge into a bloody and pancake-like death.

I looked below, spotting Arcadia jump just in time to the same direction as I has, avoiding the point of the mountain, while Kyle dodged to the opposite side.

I felt more earth move underneath me, and soon the bridge was laid out diagonally, but mainly horizontal enough for my shaky legs to stand. I unclenched my hands from the handles of the bridge, feeling pain as I tried to unfurl them. New formed rocks rolled down the ever-expanding mountain, echoing as they fell.

_Would it ever end_? I decided I would rather watch this new land formation from a safe distance and promptly began to slide on my behind, rolling down with the small pebbles beside me. A cloud of dust flew up as I finally reached solid, un-moving desert floor, hitting the ground roughly on my side. I rubbed my eyes painfully and opened them blearily.

I looked back at the gigantic hill just in time to see a boulder skipping down towards me at an unreasonable speed. I let out a small screech, pushing off to roll out of the way, but the rock caught my left foot. I let out an agonized cry and tried with all my strength to pull my ankle out, but to no avail. I was stuck.

My eyes filled with tears, the pain shooting up and down my spine. I wiped at my face, imagining the audience staring at the salty drips of water springing from my eyes with disapproval. I put on my most brave face and continued to try to pull myself out, ignoring the unimaginable and unending pain.

"Help!" I finally screamed out. I regretted it immediatly; it was not likely that I would find any sympathy or helping-hands in these games. Maybe in Capture the Flag, or Tag, but definitely not the Hunger Games.

I heard a shift as the mountain finally stopped evolving, blowing the hair out of my face as the last few rocks pelted my face, covering me in dirt. If I had any luck, I'd be buried in rubble on the spot and could die with some peace and quiet.

No such luck. A loud and slightly frightened voice broke the silence.

"ARCADIA!"

I rolled my eyes. What a couple.

I suddenly felt a larger rock land and smash my face against the ground, my eyes rolling back in my head as I fell into darkness.

OOooooOoOOoO

I woke up, my head pounding and my foot becoming so numb I almost had lost feeling. Almost - I could still feel the ache and throb of pain every time I even thought about moving it.

I buried my face in the dust and sand, hopelessly ready for my ultimate fate. Hopelessly ready for someone to find me and end my grief; or maybe hopelessly ready to starve to death or die of thirst.

After a few more minutes, I heard a scurry of footsteps and couldn't bother to raise my head. Good, finally.

"Hello?" I murmured.

More footsteps, gaining closer until I could feel the dust being kicked over me and they stood by my ear.

"Who are you?" I blinked and stared at the bare feet in front of me. I cast my gaze higher, finding a boy about my age with dark skin and deep brown eyes.

"It's Clint," he mumbled, doing me the favour of crouching down so I didn't have to crane my neck further, "Clint Sage."

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked desperately, nearly on the edge of pathetic.

"I…I don't think I…can."

"What? Why not?" I burst out, cringing as I accidentally twisted my foot again.

"Well," he began, standing back up brushing his hands off on his shorts. He leaned against the boulder, "I saw you back there, you looked so - what's it called... helpless! I left, but I came back. I guess my mother got through to me after all; she always told me never to leave a person out in the cold." He began to push the boulder up

"It's not cold though," I pointed out, resting my tired head and setting back face-down.

He seemed to ignore me, "This will probably hurt. A lot. After so much pressure, there will be no more blood in your foot, and from the sudden rush of it coming in, it might cause an infection." He suddenly stepped back and leaned on the boulder with a new-found force, pushing it all the way off.

I tried to keep my cool, but the new level of pain tore at my core and I couldn't hold back the shout that yanked at my heart.

I mumbled miserably, unmoving as I heard Clint grunt and push the boulder onto its side and watch it roll a few meters away.

"Here, let me look," Clint said, softly plucking my foot up and placing it on his lap. He examined it, taking off the shoe with care as I writhed, clenching and unclenching my fists. He hesitated before releasing my foot and tugging his shirt off. Even in my haze, I had to notice his well-built chest coated with a thin layer of sweat as gently wrapped the cloth around my foot in a make-shift cast.

He looked at me and caught my staring, grinning shyly and causing my cheeks to flush. He then stood back up, searching around until he found a large stick that stood over his head. He measured it, then snapped it at waist height and handed it to me at my spot on the floor.

"What's this for?" I asked, interested in his craftsmanship.

"A cane" he concluded, helping me up. I let out a gasp as the pain stung my foot from the pressure, "Here." He grabbed the stick and placed it in my hands carefully, wrapping his hands over mine to make sure my grip was secure.

I leaned on the cane, letting out a soft sigh as Clint let go.

"Why are you doing this?" I inquired suspiciously, placing the cane in front of me and attempting a step. He looked at the ground, his face shaded and features not visible to me, "Nobody's _that_ good of a Samaritan.

"You know what I said. My mom, she's a healer in our district; I've just grown up watching her save lives and save lives with all of her effort – not end them."

"Is that all?" I asked curiously. How lucky I was to find, out of all the participants here, the only one who would rather bandage me up than shoot me. Pure luck, I say.

"Yeah," he coughed, wiping the sweat off his forehead and looking away. I narrowed my eyes, grasping the belt loop of his pants and pulling him in close. We were face to face, only inches away, and his eyes were wide as he looked at me with shock.

I saw his gaze flicker down to my lips as they formed words, then back up.

"What is it?" I demanded, unaffected by the closeness. He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes pointed at my lips instead of my eyes. I shoved him back, wobbling for balance as I steadied myself with the cane.

He gulped, looking at my eyes this time.

"Nothing, I was just thinking... I talked to you, uh, before the arena," he nodded with attentive eyes, "I thought we had a great conversation, y'know, it wasn't about death or the Games… just like two friends hanging out."

I thought for a second, then grinned and recalled talking to him outside the doors where we would be judged and get our scoring.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "We talked about books, or music, or something, right?" I ran my hand through my long, brown hair, feeling the bump of when the rock had landed on my head. I pulled my hair up into a bun, tucking stray hairs behind my ear as we talked.

"Yeah," he smiled and stroked his chin. It looked stubbly and I wanted to reach out and feel it, but I was afraid that'd be too friendly – not to mention too creepy. "So here, I'll help you to my camp; it's protected and you need to rest."

I hesitated and looked into his dark eyes; could I really trust him? If he really wanted to kill me, he could've had me while I was trapped under the rock a while ago.

I nodded, my eyebrows raising in shock as I felt him place his arm on my back before sweeping me off my feet bridal-style. I let out a small screech, my cane falling to the ground as I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh," he blinked sheepishly. I smiled, "Sorry."  
"It's alright, I was just not expecting to be picked up," I chuckled. He grinned and kicked my cane up with his foot. I snatched it out the air and we were off as he jogged away from the large mountain, my near-death scene.

We came up to a small ledge where he set me down slowly. My feet touched the ground, and when I looked up, his face was close to mine and I couldn't help but notice his parted lips.

I leaned in, but hesitated. I maneuvered to the side and kissed his cheek, feeling like a little school girl as I pulled away.

"What was that for-" I cut him off, placing a finger on his lip and wearing a coy grin.

"Just a thank you."

A grin lit up his face and I smiled back as he shook his head, a little bit of hair falling in front of his face.

"It was nothing, really," he pretended to pop his collar, his cheeks pulled up and both ends as he turned away and placed his hands along the rock wall, "Well. I'm going to climb up!"

He leaned forward too far and banged his forehead on the wall, stumbling backwards and grasping his head. I placed my hand over my mouth, muffling the tiny laughs that escaped my lips.

"Oh _hush_," he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them blankly, "Okay, uhm, I'm going to go _now_."

He began to climb up, finding the cracks and footholds in the wall, hoisting himself up with his strong upper build until he reached the top. He disappeared for a second, then reappeared and signaled me a thumbs-up before turning around again.

All I heard was a whooshing sound, a slice, and a gasp before I saw Clint again, his back facing me.

I backed up, looking up at him in fear as he wobbled where he stood, then promptly collapsed, rolling off the side of the ledge and hitting the ground and landing beside me, his eyes wide open and staring at nothing.

My breath halted all together as I stood there, leaning against my cane and just staring at him. A large arrow protruded from the left side of his chest, just over his heart, blood leaking from the wound and running down his bare chest.

I felt my breath come back, but it was shaky as I fell to my knees beside him, screaming out partly because of my anguish and panic, partly because of the pain in my foot, "Clint!"

I barely knew this guy, but it hurt my heart to watch this happen right in front of me. A traitor-tear dripped down my face and I felt a hand brush it away. I looked back down at the man lying in front of me, his palm cupping my face as his body convulsed at the chest.

"How can I help?" I demanded, my hands running over his chest without contact.

His response was a light exhale before his eyes fluttered shut and his arm dropped soundlessly.

I shook with anger and grief, leaning down and kissing him softly on the cheek before the loud cannon rang.

I grabbed my cane and pulled myself to my feet, looking away from ex-Clint and up to the ledge, spotting two silhouettes through the sun's glare.

"Bree, let's get out of here!" I heard a girl's voice advise loudly.

Bree Suidae of District Eight, I quickly recognized the name. Clint was from the same District as her. I saw her eyes as she took one glance at me before running off with her partner.

With pure, blazing fury in my eyes, I began trying to climb up after her. Every time though, my foot would give away and I would fall roughly on my back in another shot of pain. I screamed as loud as I could in frustration, rolling over to Clint's body and burying my head in his chest and yelling again.

I knew one thing. Bree would pay for what she did.

**Evan Kite POV  
**  
My foot steps were silent against the desert sand as I held onto my makeshift wooden spear tightly, watching my surroundings. I hadn't come in contact with anyone yet and it had been days, but I was sure that any day or hour now, I would; it all was only a matter of time.

I did a 360 scan before sitting down on a nearby rock, brushing my forehead and ridding it from my salty sweat. All I wanted was to take off any excess clothing, such as my shirt, but I knew that the action would only make things worse; I had to keep as much moister inside my body, and a sunburn wouldn't bode too well for any plan.

From my peripheral vision, I saw movement and immediately stood, my spear raised high and ready. A girl suddenly burst past a near cactus, her eyes lost before they settled on mine.

I pointed my weapon, ready to defend any action she might throw my way. She looked up at me for a quick second, fury blazing in her eyes as she grunted and threw her sword up and stepped into a combat stance. However, this action seemed to be too much and she wobbled, her eyes softening and she sighed and fell to her knees. Her sword hit the sand soundlessly as she closed her eyes.

"Nothing left," I heard her mumble. I recognized her; she was Delphinidae Porpoises from District Four, a career.

I should have killed her right then when I had the chance. She would've be the last person I would have to truly worry about. But I couldn't do it, and I don't know why; maybe it was her soft features, or the small trickles of tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked so helpless, like an abandoned puppy that I had strayed way too far from home.

Because of this, I did the unthinkable and lowered my weapon as well, letting it fall to the desert floor. This got her attention and she looked up in pure amazement.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she rasped dubiously.

"Aren't _you_ going to kill _me_?" I chuckled "I mean, weren't you a part of the careers? I thought they were all murderous and blood-hungry and shit." She looked back down, shaking her head almost angrily.

"I was never one of them" she spat the words distastefully.

"Ah, so, what exactly are you then?"

"I don't know" she muttered.

" Oh! So, you're a 'I don't know!' too – join the club, we have jackets," I grinned foolishly, absentmindedly wondering what the hell I was doing? Was I…was I trying to make her  
like me? This is getting dangerous.

"Thanks…" she grimaced.

"So, what's got you feeling so blue, soldier?" I wanted to hit myself for dorkiness, or run away, anything to shut my stupid mouth.

"Nothing."

"Oh, I think there is something. People don't regularly just give up like that and wait for death just because of they want a cheeseburger. You see, that's nothing – but there's always a real reason," I said, crouching down to her level.

"This girl I knew… _died_" she said softly, "And I don't remember my last sip of water."

"Victory?" I guessed.

"How do _you _know?" her stare was accusing.

"I saw you two laughing it up before the games."

"You were watching me?" she said, her gaze trying to pick out my lies.

"Yeah, I mean, I wasn't _watching_-watching," I coughed, "I was staring at everyone, I mean, I was _watching _everyone. To measure up the ol' opponents, you see." I mentally face-palmed, I was such an idiot. I then noticed her shoulders shaking as she silently chuckled at my idiocy.

"Are you always this articulate?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I was watching people to find their weaknesses and strengths." I finally got through.

"Oh? What did you find for me?" her eyes were dry now and she rose slowly to her feet.

"Nothing."

"Liar," she bluntly stated.

"Okay, well, for your weaknesses, I found that you hesitate every time before you throw a weapon, like you are wishing you didn't have to." I said, noticing a quirk of her eyebrow as she urged me to go on, "And for strengths, I saw that you looked to be one of the most compassionate person in the Games." I was screaming inside my head to leave, red alarms ringing.

"You got all of that from just watching for a bit?" she muttered, looking to be slightly impressed.

"Yup, sure did," I said, "God's honest truth."

"Hmm," she grumbled before picking up her sword and placing it in her sling, "I guess I should, uh, take my leave now." My heart picked up a beat.

"Wait!" I yelled as she began to walk away, "Do you have a sleeping buddy? Not that I want to sleep with you, I mean, if you wanted to…. I mean do you need a buddy or an ally?" I was horrible at this.

"I am still recovering from my last ally," her eyes were calculating as she sized me up.

"Oh, alright then -"

" -but I always need a buddy."

**Aska Galie's POV  
**

Topaz and I walked through the cacti forest, a small hill in the distance our destination. It appeared to be a good look-out point, and we needed a place where we could watch from all angles.

"We should set up camp once we're up there," Topaz said, grunting as she napped a twig under her bare feet. I nodded, simply closing my eyes.

It was easier to talk to Topaz, this was true, but it still wasn't enough for me to open up to her. At some point in time, we would both be against each other; fortunately, at the moment, our alliance was safe and comfortable.

It took us nearly another hour before we finally arrived and I dropped my bag as if it weighed a ton (which it didn't – it was full of only a few supplies), letting it hit the ground with force.

"God, I am going to light on fire! It's so hot!" Topaz yelled sarcastically, falling backwards and staring at the night sky. I winced at her wording, remembering some dreadful memories. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" She sorted through our now diminishing supplies with a light frown.

"Nothing," I muttered, barely a whisper.

"Hmmph," she huffed. I was relieved that she did not pry me anymore.

I laid down on the desert floor, looking up at the millions of stars, all fake, of course, this was just another arena. But the bright lights were intriguing, and they displayed the faces of the deceased. Tonight, only two face's shone, Clint Sage, and I heaved a sigh of relief. Carl Jackson.

How did he die, though? Who killed him? I wanted answers, but the sky revealed none. I sighed as everything darkened again, tensing up as I heard a loud laugh echo through the canyon. It was almost a joker's laugh, so cruel and murderous, laughing at something that probably was _not_funny at all.

I exchanged looks with Topaz, and she straightened, "Here, don't worry, I'll go check it out." She pushed herself up, grabbing her knife and disappearing somewhere below my line of vision

I sat nervously, biting my lip and listening to any sound that may be her. I heard a loud shrill scream behind me and quickly spun around, searching blindly for my ally fearfully.

"Aska!" I heard Topaz shout. I looked back this time to see a massive demon dog standing in front of me, its teeth bared. I was frozen and I watched it open its mouth and mimic the same screech I had heard only seconds ago.

I stood immobile and the dog suddenly was gone, leaping away into a patch of cacti.

"No," I muttered "Topaz! It's a trap!" My lungs were empty as I saw Topaz recover from the near bushes, now bounding up the hill.

"Nothing," I saw her shrug and walk at leisurely pace back.

"It's a trap!" I yelled louder than I had ever before.

She stopped in her tracks, circling her gaze around in confusion. Then, so quickly that I didn't even have  
time to blink, the dog-thing jumped out of the brush again and snatching Topaz up by the shoulder.

"Topaz!" I found my voice again and screamed. I picked up all of our gear and supplies, dashing away as fast as my legs could carry me.

'_I'm sorry, Topaz_,' I thought quietly as I escaped into the night.

Throughout the darkness, I only had the relief of not hearing a loud cannon.  
**  
****  
****  
******

District 1

Male-

Female- Sapphire Holbrooke age 16

District 2

Male-

Female-

District 3

**Male-**

Female-

District 4

Male-

Female- Delphinidae Porpoises 15

****

District 5

Male-

Female-

District 6

Male-Kyle Vant- 16

Female- Arcadia Delos -15

District 7  
Male- Evan Kite

Female- Monica Robson 18  
District 8

Male-  
female-Bree Suidae age : 15

District9

Male- Taraed Yila age : 16

Female- Topaz Greene age:14

District 10

Male-

Female- Aska Galie age: 14

District 11

Male-

Female- Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) age : 15

District 12

Male- Zac Melitta age 18

Female-Marina Melitta

**PLEASE REVIEW  
****  
Starting now you can sponsor - this will only go for a few chapter then it will end. So, if your tribute needs anything or you want to be a pal and help out someone else, be sure to lend a hand! **

**Thank you, Fazzems, you're AWESOME! Especially because it takes you THREE hours to do this. That's right, good for you.**

**-ninja awesome monkey**


	20. Frenzy

**Sapphire Holbrooke District One**

My breath came out ragged as I sprinted, my feet moving so fast that I felt that if I spread my arms like wings, I'd take off into the sky. At the moment I wish I could've, as all I could hear was my heavy footsteps, my breath, and the giant crack splitting the ground behind me, the large fissure racing towards me. My eyes widened in terror, chancing a glance back to see the crack opened up meters apart, leaving a bottomless pit in its wake.

Without a second thought, I dove to my right, rolling down a steep hill, pushing sand up my nose and into my eyes before I came to an abrupt stop against a rock. I inhaled sharply as the crack took a slight detour, whipping around and running down the hill. It created a wide circle around me before moving on. Taking the chance while it was still there, I stood up and moved to dash away, but was stopped again as a large body crashed into me. My hands and knees hit the ground, my hair hanging over my face as I stared at the sand beneath my fingers.

I looked back to see a large body straighten up and loom over me. I leapt to my feet, simultaneously pulling a knife from my belt and throwing it at him blindly. I simply stared at him, looking back and forth between his eyes and his hands covering the knife that stuck out of his stomach. The wound dripped blood and his eyes bore complete and utter shock.

I stepped back, my mouth turn up in a snarl as he weakly stumbled for his spear. I searched around, terribly aware of how defenceless I was; my only weapon was currently lodged into his stomach. I turned to run, but as my feet passed over the crack, the ground suddenly split further. I felt myself fall for one second before my fingers grasped a piece of rock. I shouted, looking down and seeing no end, just darkness. The other ledge was ten meters apart from this one, and the distance was still growing.

I clenched my eyes closed shut, hearing his heavy footsteps approaching at a leisurely pace.

I couldn't help it, as he peered over the edge looking at me with pure hatred, my eyes screamed for help. I recognized him then as Taraed Yila from District Nine, remembering talking to him before suiting up for the chariots.

However, there was no sympathy in his eyes. My heart leapt with hope as his hands rested on mine, but that simply disappeared as he dug his nails into my skin. I let out a whimper, my grip loosening and my eyes flying open in terror as I watched him smirk at me.

I saw his face cringe in pain, his gaze harden as he then pushed with all of his strength forwards, causing me to fly off the edge and into the bottomless abyss.

**Ayame Ryu, District Eleven**

I walked beside Bree, the air silent and tense. I jumped as two loud cannons caught my ears, spinning around and staring at my ally with scared eyes. She started right back with squinting eyes, then turned away and tugged my sleeve. I jerked out of her grasp and adverted my gaze forward.

"I had to do it!" Bree shouted suddenly. I nodded, biting my tongue so I didn't snap back a retory, "It's either us or them, Ryu! Don't you get it?"

"Yes, yes, I get it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms in the air.

"Shut up, you're going to draw attention to us," she muttered coldly, looking around. I laughed to myself; now why was it that she could yell and scream all she wanted, but I wasn't to make a noise.

"I should have never agreed to this," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" her threatening eyes turned on me, but I was no longer scared of it, scared  
of her; I knew she was not as tough as she appeared.

"I. Should. Have. Never. Agreed. To. Be. Your. Ally," I spat each word with venom. I let out a small gasp as she suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me close so I could see her blazing eyes.

"So that's it?" she hissed, "If I kill one person, that's it? I didn't ask for this, Ryu. I just want to get out of here alive, and this is the only way."

I pushed her back, "No, that's not _it_!" I paused as we both stared at one another like gun-slingers, "You're fake, Bree. You act like nothing hurts you, but that will catch up to you real quick."

Her eye flickered for a second, looking back at me.

"You don't know me, Ryu," she said, pushing her hair back and wiping the sweat away.

"Maybe I don't need to know you. Maybe I shouldn't. This was stupid," I said.

"What?"

"We should have never been allies; I knew that from the start. I can't care for another person as well as myself."

"You can't take care of more than one person?" she started laughing, then she abruptly stopped and closed her eyes calmly, "I have been taking care of you. You only have that knife because of me, you know."

"I would have found it eventually"

"Where? On the river bed?"

"This is over," I said strongly, turning the opposite direction. Sheesh, this was beginning to feel like a breakup gone extra-wrong.

"Fine!" she yelled, though her voice croaked at the end, "Just don't think I'll be so friendly  
next time I run into you!" She ran forward, leaving me in the hot desert sun alone.

-

I walked toward the cacti forest, my mind blank and my feet aching with every step. I looked over to my right to find a huge mountain where the canyon used to be. _What the_... changing landmarks, always a bad and confusing sign.

As I walked toward it, I spotted something near the bottom. Excited from what I could see, I dashed towards it and recognized it as a pile of weapons and supplies. I had struck gold! I mentally jeered at Bree and her thoughts that I couldn't provide for myself.

I picked up whatever I could, overstuffing my pockets and filling my arms with whatever I could carry. My inner-celebration I had going in my mind was ruined though as I heard breathing behind me, spinning around to come face to face with Monica Robson of District 7. I glanced down, noting her foot binded with professional bandages and her fingers holding onto a cane that looked to be sculpted straight from the Capitol tightly.

My throat was stuck and I accessed her noticeable lip and she slowly walked forward. She didn't seem to remember me; did she know what she was getting into?

I looked to my left to suddenly see the two tributes from District Twelve emerge. How was everyone ending up here of all places?

I sighed as I noticed more and more people appear from different directions, my eyes focussing on Bree as she idled in. All of their eyes were hungry as they saw the items in my hands and in the leftover pile.

My mind began to calculate then; who was the fastest runner, who could through a spear  
from where they were, etc. I bit my lip as the final scene was painted in front of me; there were six  
tributes in front of me: Monica Robson, Zac Melitta, Marina Melitta,  
Delphinidae Propoises, Bree Suidae, and Evan Kite.

I dropped a few items and stepped to the side. Zac made the first move, shooting forward with  
Marina at his side, but Bree was close behind, her weapon flying over her head. Within seconds, weapons were clashing and shouts and grunts filled the air. It was like the bloodbath at Cornucopia.

I went by unnoticed, simply frozen and watching the scene unfold before me.

I glanced to my right, spotting Delphinidae glaring at Zac and Marina with pure hatred and rushing towards them. However, Evan caught her shirt by the collar, yanking her back and speaking in her ear before directing her at me.

Immediately, I took a defensive stance as they dashed at me, Evan holding his wooden spear tightly and throwing it. I deflected it swiftly with a sword I had found in the pile earlier, crushing his weapon on the ground with my feet.

Delphinidae brought her sword down on me with a more practiced hand and I lifted my weapon just in time to block the blow. I was nicked by her blade and I felt blood streamed down my face as I clashed blades with her, trying to get the upper hand.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Monica Robson trying to reach the pile, but Evan standing in her way with a new weapon in both hands. I could see her sly grin as she pulled out a long dagger.

But at that precise moment, Delphinidae twisted her blade, hitting my head with the butt of the sword. I fell backwards to the ground, looking up at her. She brought her sword down on me, but I dodged out of the way and nearly choked with fear as it dug into the sand just millimetres away from my fingers.

I took this opportunity to back up and flee, grabbing my sword and a knife from the ground and hoisting a small sack of food and water over my back. I sprinted away, leaving the battlefield far behind me. 

**Marina Melitta, District Twelve **

I fought alongside my brother, grunting with effort as Bree spun and twisted my weapon away. I stumbled back, landing on the ground from the sudden vibrations. I spat and picked up a knife just a few inches away from me, moving to stand back up.

"Go now!" Zac yelled, his voice rough with urgency. I nodded, tucking the small blade into my boot before crawling forward before jumping and sprinting forward. I ran past Delphinine, both hands on her sword that was planted deep in the sand, trying to pry it out.

I came up to the pile then, grabbing a rather large brown bag and tossing it over my shoulder and turning back. Just as I was about to pass Delphinidae, I heard and saw her yank her sword from the ground and immediately throw it at me. I yelped as I felt it slice my arm, looking down to see a huge gash open. My arm suddenly went limp and I lost feel, letting out an agonized moan.

She ran up to me as I sunk to my knees, kicking up the blade from the ground and catching it as she stood right over me.

"Marina!" I could hear my older brother scream from the distance.

"This is for Victory," she muttered. Delphinidae didn't hesitate this time as she swung the blade down on me, silencing my world and all feeling.

**Kyle Vant, District Five**

I coughed as dust swarmed my face. I pushed myself up, now seeing a large rock wall in  
front of my eyes and groaning.

"Arcadia?" I muttered, my hands tracing the rock weakly. I coughed again.

"Arcadia?" I shouted louder this time. I could hear a muffled noise from the other side.

"Kyle," I heard, though I wasn't sure if it was her or just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Arcadia!" I yelled, my ear pressed against the gritty rock wall.

"Hey!" I heard again.

"Oh!" I sighed with relief; she was fine.

"Kyle? Are you okay?" I could hear her voice moving as she searched for some sort of passage through or a hole.

"I`ve been better," I said, pounding on the wall with my fist absentmindedly, "You?"

I kneeled down and ran my fingers along the line of dust and sand; how could I reach her?

"I'm fine," she said after a long pause, her voice choked.

"Every… everything is going to be alright," I called to her, desperate now in my attempt to find a way through. I dug my fingers into the ground in frustration and closed my eyes shut, "Really."

I didn`t even believe myself.

"What does it look like on your side?"

I leaned back and fell on my ass, searching through the pitch black for some sort of sign as to where I was.

"I don`t know – it`s pretty dark. I think it's a cave," I shouted through the wall.

"Oh, Kyle!" I heard her voice break and something fall against the other side of the wall and slide down, "How are you going to get out?"

"I'll find a way. Now, Arcadia, just look around," I instructed with a firm tone. I heard shuffling footsteps as she obeyed and banged my forehead against the wall.

"I can't find anything," I heard her whisper to the right and crawled over, raising myself to the height of her voice. There was a small hole, big enough for maybe a pupil with dull light shining through.

"Ohh-kay," I dragged out the syllables, thinking fast, "Well, I still have the bag, and I`m pretty sure there is a flashlight in it. I`ll look around the cave for a way out, or if there`s anything useful."

There was a pause and I think she nodded. I peeked through the tiny hole and saw nothing but orange and yellow, and sighed and pulled away, "I know this isn`t what you want to hear either, but... I want you to leave, right now. Go to the hill we saw before all of this, set up between that other place; it`ll be safe. I`ll come for you-"

"-Nope! Don`t ever start any sentence like that _ever_. I can't leave you!"

I quirked up a tiny sad smile, "You have to though. Don`t worry about me, I`ll be fine."

"Yeah, Kyle. But what if it isn`t?"

"Just go,"

There was silence afterwards, but I still felt her presence there. Crap, Arcadia. `_I need to get to you_,` I thought determinedly.

"Kyle," I heard her mumble weakly.

"Yeah, Arcadia?" I asked, loving the way her name rolled off my tongue and wishing nothing more that I could claw through the rock wall with my bare hands, just to be out of this darkness and with her again. I felt something crawl up my leg and batted at it.

"I know, this isn't the place or time... but I want to tell you something, just in case."

"Anything," I narrowed my eyes in curiosity, placing both hands against the rock and pressing my forehead to the smooth and still-warm material.

"I… I`ve felt more for you in these past few weeks than I have ever felt for anyone in  
my life. And, well, I needed to tell you this because, uhm, if you don't make it out I would have wanted you to hear it," she choked.

I stayed silent, and nodded in the darkness for her to go on, a small grin urging at the sides of my mouth.

"Kyle… I-I'm in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat and my breath stopped all together; she loved me? Why now?

"Kyle?" her voice was worried after I didn`t reply. I broke from my stupor and pushed myself to the wall, trying to get as close to her as possible. She must have heard the thump, because this time her voice was confused and quiet, "Uh, Kyle?"

"Arcadia, I knew I loved you from the very minute, no, very second I bumped into you," I grinned through each word, "And I knew that I would never be the same; even though we`re in the – jeez –the _Hunger Games_, one of the worst, most deadliest places on Earth, I cannot help but believe that these days are the best. Because, Arcadia, these are the days I get to be with _you_."

She was quiet for a second, and I wished that I could see her face just so I could understand what was running through her mind.

"I don't want to go," she cried.

"You have to – I`ll be there as soon as I can manage, I promise."

"You better," she murmured, "I love you, Kyle."

"As I love you."

And she was gone, and I was alone in the darkness.

**District 1**

**Male-**

**Female- **

**District 2**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 3**

**Male- **

**Female-**

**District 4**

**Male-**

**Female- Delphinidae Porpoises 15**

**District 5**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**District 6**

**Male-Kyle Vant- 16**

**Female- Arcadia Delos -15**

**District 7**  
**Male- Evan Kite**

**Female- Monica Robson 18**  
**District 8**

**Male-**  
**female-Bree Suidae age : 15**

**District9**

**Male- **

**Female- Topaz Greene age:14**

**District 10**

**Male-**

**Female- Aska Galie age: 14**

**District 11**

**Male-**

**Female- Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) age : 15**

**District 12**

**Male- Zac Melitta age 18**

**Female-**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**alright it's getting there now, i am going to apologize right now i am sorry if I kill your tribute, : ( but please keep reading after , :)**

**thank you Fazzems so very much ;)**


	21. Hunting

Delphinidae Propises district four POV

I stumbled backwards, my eyes blurred and the screams of agony muffled in front of me. I dropped my bloodied sword onto the ground and I stared wide-eyed at Marina, the girl whose life I had just ended. Slaughtered. Destroyed.

I felt a tug at my shirt as Evan pulled me towards him.

"Del…Delph…!" I couldn't make out any of his words, like bad reception he kept cutting in and out, "Get… Delph… run!"

I felt dizzy and lightheaded as I turned around and leaned into Evan, using him as support as we dashed away together, feeling more that he was carrying me though. I honestly couldn't tell.

As my eyes slipped shut, I heard one last anguished scream, one that I recognized instantly. Zac Melitta's.

OOooOoO

I felt cold water splash over my face and woke up with a shock, jack-knifing into a sitting position and staring forward, my heart pounding. When I realized where I was, my shoulders slumped and I blearily wiped water out of my eyes.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I could hear Evan sitting beside me, screwing on the lid of a water bottle. I examined his gruff and interesting features with a speculating scrutiny before sighing loudly and looking back at my boots.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, maybe more. It's been quiet," he shrugged, leaning on his forearm and looking into my eyes with concern, "And how are you feeling?" He placed one hand on my forehead as he spoke, then on my cheek, letting it linger for another second before removing it.

"Fine," I answered bluntly, pushing off the ground and using his shoulder as leverage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! You blacked out back there, I think you need to relax a little bit more. Don't want a repeat of that," he cautioned, gently guiding me back down.'

"Fine…" I repeated again, closing my eyes simply. I could feel his warmth hitting my skin and feel his breath send shivers down my spine, my stomach fluttering from either his effect or nausea from what I had done just a few hours ago. I shook the thoughts away and opened my eyes again, staring at the blue sky, not a single cloud in sight.

"Evan?"

"Yeah?"

I took a second to think, suddenly unsure.

"Could you… actually, you know what? Nevermind."

"Uh, what?" he asked. I almost smiled; it was all about the bait.

"Oh, Never mind," I said, a little higher this time.

"No really, Delph, what is it?" he scooted closer, placing his hand over mine. Did he know how good that felt...

"I was just wondering..."

"Go on..."

"Well, if you could just tell me… how did Sleeping Beauty wake up again?" I asked hesitantly. Jeez, I was really acting ignorant. I watched as he shuffled, moving his hands away from mine and gulping.

"Uh, you know... the prince, he just comes and," he shrugged his arms with a pained expression, "wakes her up!"

"Oh," I stopped, not pressing more and glancing away, "I think I'm alright now."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I struggled, sitting up and blinking rapidly; the sun was so bright.

"Hey, take it easy now - that's right," he pushed, helping me to my feet and steadying me as I wobbled.

"Thanks, I think… I think I'm okay now," I said, watching him nod and look back. I looked down at our hands, mine still in his, and back at him.  
"Ev?" I muttered, laughing silently. He realized immediately with surprise, pulling away and rubbing his hands like I'd shocked him.

"Just going to put this guy in here," he said, relocating his hand into his pocket. I chuckled, taking a few steps and attempting to not fall over like a dead cow.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, alright, I'm good _now_." Evan nodded, picking up his small pack on the ground and hoisting it up and over his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you just got that recently," I pointed at the new, long sword he brandished in his hand. Looking at the blade forced unwanted memories to rush back at me, making me feel dizzier and dizzier.

"It didn't make me feel any better," I stated after a few seconds of silence. Evan looked up at me, grimacing with the knowledge of exactly what I was talking about. "I... I thought it would, really. Maybe bring Victory back, or maybe ease my mind a little, but I just feel sicker than ever." Wordlessly, Evan walked over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I think that people think revenge will feel so sweet, but when it comes down to it, it doesn't really give you back what you lost," he mumbled into my hair. Small tears ran down my cheeks as I watched the replay over and over of Victory's and Marina's deaths.

After a few minutes, Evan spoke, "We need to leave; I think there is one certain brother who will be out hunting us." He pulled back, and I hung onto him for one last second before letting go.

"Right, I think we should head over to the river," I paused, "Or, well, where the river used to be."

As we walked, my mind kept drifting back to our earlier conversation; I knew I shouldn't get involved with someone who could potentially kill me in the end. This was just a feeling I couldn't ignore though, I couldn't help it. I had only felt once before, and not even as strong; kindergarten with Iven Rick, but when I'd told him, he pushed me away and complained about cooties. That was the closest I've ever came to this emotion.

I grinned to myself as I imagined Evan holding me before, and the warmth and comfort. Besides blazing heat and lying down occasionally, this was something I hadn't felt this whole Hunger Games.

Evan suddenly stopped, crouching to the ground and picking up a silver object.

"What's that?" I breathed as he inspected it.

"Some kind of weapon, I think, or what's left of it," he tucked in away in his pockets and stood up. I mustered up the courage and looked at him closely.

"Evan, you never really answered me, you know... or, well, your answer left a little more to be desired," I urged, grinning as he gulped, his face turning red.

"What was that question again?" he coughed loudly and avoided my gaze.

"Yeah, how sleeping beauty woke up... I'm still a little hazy on what the prince did."

"W-w-well you see, the prince carried the beautiful and enchanting princess to safety," he hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck, "And, well, he tried to wake her up. He shook her, called for her, but nothing worked. He could only think of one way, one last way to wake her from her deep sleep, and that was…" he trailed off.

"That was...?" I fed him the line, urging him to continue. Perfect, this was going swimmingly. He looked at me, a grin spreading across his face, and I was literally knocked off of my feet and into his arms bridal-style.

What was he doing? My eyes were wide as he repositioned so he was more comfortable before his head angled closer towards mine.

"Well, he got really close to her, so that their lips were only inches apart. I'd say, just like this," he paused, his eyes flickering to my lips before returning to my eyes, "He then brushed his warm lips against hers and…"

Instead of finishing the sentence, he placed his lips upon mine, causing me to jump and sharply pull back. In reaction, he let me go and we both just stood there, his eyes filled with worry and confusion as if he'd done something wrong.

A smile burst through my face and I once again closed the distance between us, crushing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his curly dark brown hair.

When we pulled away, he had a silly grin on his lips. He literally swayed back and forth like a cartoon, letting out a few goofy chuckles, his ears as red as his face. I smiled back, his eyes remaining closed as if remembering the feel of our lips together.

"Evan?" I asked quizzically after a few more seconds. His eyes fluttered open, meeting mine.

"Uh-huh?"

"You okay there?"

"I'm okalee-dokalee."

"... What?"

"I'm fine," he grinned, "Better than fine."

"That's a really good story," I grinned uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I always enjoy that one," he paused with a winning smile, "Want me to tell it again?"

OOoOOOo-

The sun was setting as we set up camp about a mile away from the mountain. There was never a moment of boredom with Evan as I could fill my spare time easily.

Later, the night sky lit up, revealing the faces of the dead: Sapphire Holbrooke, Taraed Yila, and Marina Melitta. I tried to avoid looking at her eyes in the picture that was taken before the games, I tried to just forget. However, my attempts were impossible; for the rest of my life, or for as long as I lived, I would never forget her.

Trying to distract myself, I examined our surroundings and squinting into the distance.

"Hey, what's that over there?" I asked, pointing to a wall of light that had appeared not too far away.

Evan looked up sleepily, and nodded, "Uh, I'll go check it out."

I held out my arms and he pulled me to my feet. I walked behind him as we approached it, seeing the wall of light run on for miles each way. He pushed his hand through it soundlessly, looking back at me and shrugging.

"What is it? What does it feel like?" I asked quietly.

"Air," he said, taking a giant stride through the wall and looking at me with a grin.

He continued walking through until we were about 50 feet away, waving both of his arms in the air at me and yelling, "It's nothing!"

I approached the wall and examined it doubtfully. Why would nothing be _this_ visible?

"Evan, that's enough, come back!" I cried out to him.

He began walking back, but halfway through, he flinched and yelped.

"OW!" he shouted out, "I think I just got... burned?"

I saw a drop of something that looked like rain land in front of the wall of light and bit my lip.

"Yo, I think it's just rain!" I yelled back to him.

I saw him mutter something, but I couldn't hear him from the distance. He started running towards me, letting out occasional yelps of pain and patting at his arms and clothes.

I looked at the floor in front of the light again and my eyes widened in fear. My stomach dropped to my feet as I watched a pure-red drop of rain fall and hit the ground, igniting a tumbleweed. I watched it burst into flames, and looked back at him in absolute terror. Obviously, this was no ordinary shower.

More fires began sprouting up, dancing higher and higher. I could smell the smoke.

"Evan!" I shouted out in desperation, watching more drops fall and alight.

His response was a scream of agony as I watched drops of fire hit his skin, his hair, and his clothes and ignite.

I couldn't do anything as I watched through the wall of light as he swarmed and thrashed around like a fish out of water, being burned alive. My face was heavy with tears as he let out long drawn-out yells for help and terrified groans.

He fell to his knees and screamed as the raining got harder.

I couldn't even see his face anymore through the thick flames and smoke, couldn't even see the outline of his figure. It was so quiet, so eerily silent as I watched everything I had left burn.

It wasn't until I finally heard the cannon that I knew I was completely alone in these games.

**Topaz Greene district nine POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I cast my gaze around the dark cave. I felt terrible all over, and the feeling only got worse as I heard and smelled the warm and sticky breath panting at my side.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat as I remembered what had made me pass out in the first place, and I quickly jumped to my feet. The motion landed me face-to-face with the monster that had captured and mangled me.

Mind racing, I stood my ground and tried to look as composed as I could, my calf screaming at me in pain. I glanced down, taking in the huge gash and sucking in a sharp breath.

'_What to do, what to do..._' I thought hurriedly as the beast in front of me snapped its jaw menacingly.

There was the obvious – run away. But I was positive that this thing could go three times my speed. And then there was the other option - fight. I didn't see how I would really have a chance with such a beast without my blade on me.

As if an answer to my prayers, I saw a glint from my peripheral vision. A glint that happened to be from my dagger sitting on the rocky floor.

I immediately knew what I needed to do, what I had to do to live. The only problem was I could very easily die from this plan, but it was my only real option.

I sprung backwards, flying towards the weapon, but the dog was right at my side. It took my foot in its jaws and snarled. I shouted out, trying to reach my knife with no such luck as he yanked me away from it. I winced as I saw the trail of blood behind us as it tried to drag me away.

I growled, balling my hands into a fist and snapping my right arm forward, aiming for its big disgusting red eye.

It whimpered, loosening its grip. I hit it again in the other eye, causing the beast to rear back and release me, whipping its head back and forth in pain, both eyes closed blindly.

I held in my yell of pain as I limp-ran towards the dagger, snatching it in my hands and turning around to face it. It was already in front of me though, and it came up and grabbed my injured shoulder in its razor-sharp teeth again, thrashing me around wildly like a rag doll.

I let out one long scream, taking every last breath of strength and kicking it straight in the jaw. The shock tingled up my leg as it growled and dropped me roughly to the ground. I took a second to look down at the blood tracking down my shirt before looking back up at the evil beast. It resembled a hyena with its yellow fur and black snout, saliva dripping from between its teeth and hitting the floor. Its chest rose and fell heavily as it panted at me furiously, its wild eyes trying to focus on me.

I could see that the hound was done playing, its squinty eyes barely open as it lunged forward for my neck. However, I was quicker, and I somehow managed to somersault backwards, my dagger raised in the air above my head with both hands as it snapped its jaw and missed me. I dropped all my weight on my weapon as I swung it down, hearing the blade cut through its snout and seeing it come out the other end.

Blood spurted from its wound as the hyena-beast arched its back, pulling me up into the air, hanging from the dagger I still held lodged in its snout. It shook me around, and I found myself flying for a split-second before I landed roughly on its back.

I grunted, holding onto the blade with one hand, the other in its tangled matted fur. It bucked around to get me off its back, throwing me side to side like a cowboy at a rodeo.

It fell onto its side in an attempt to pin me done. Having failed at shaking me off, it reared back up, but not before I managed to grab a large rock along the way. I pounded the stone on the handle of the dagger repeatedly like a hammer on a nail, digging it in deeper.

I almost smiled in relief as the beast began to bend over and put its snout to the ground in pain, submitting itself to me with a tiny whimper.

I swiftly jumped off of its back, scrambling to my feet and scrambling as fast as I could for the exit. I could hear the monster behind me, whining and crying out as it tried to remove the blade from its snout. I almost felt bad, but the sting in my shoulder and calf reminded me why I shouldn't. Damn creature...

Soon, my sprint slowed down into a jog, and from that into a slow walk before I hit the ground heavily from exhaustion. As I opened my eyes, I could see a puddle of blood pouring out of my shoulder and soaking into the sand. I mumbled weakly, my whole body aching for exertion. When I closed my eyes, colours swarmed me until, finally, everything just stopped.

**Monica Robson District Seven **

I limped forward, watching the sun appear brightly over the horizon with a small little smile. Finally, some light to break the darkness. My bow was hooked over my back and around my shoulder tightly as I kept moving, my foot protesting with every step. Thank goodness someone had thought to sponsor me, or I would've been a dead man walking. Or rather, a dead woman _not_ walking, if one was to be technical about such a thing.

My stomach grumbled suddenly at the precise moment my eyes fell upon a bush with small clusters of berries on them. I fell to my knees in front of the stray bush and looked at the orange berries, staring as my mind wandered.

I'd been so close to her, I'd had the perfect opportunity to exact my revenge upon her for what she'd done. I almost couldn't handle it, nor could I believe it, how much I wanted her to just _not_ live. Bree had been there along with everyone else, but I'd wasted my energy on the boy from my own district. Pitiful.

I shook my head from the depressing thought and grabbed a handful of the berries, examining them and grinning lightly. They looked like salmon berries, just like Grandma used to pick back home. I popped them in my mouth, the sweet juices erupting in my mouth with every bite. I took this as a good sign, shoving handful after handful right in until I could eat no more.

I sighed in content before getting up and beginning to walk. It only took me a few seconds to realize that there was no pain in my foot. Confused, I jumped up and landed heavily, expecting to feel the sting of pain, but nothing came. I smiled widely. I guess those berries were better than I'd thought. I dropped my cane and waltzed forward happily, my first grin in a while plastered on my face.

Now to think about it, my skin felt less itchy too, and my clothes smelled fine. Everything was suddenly just so much more wonderful after those small berries.

And then I blinked and my surroundings suddenly changed completely. I was back home with the plush land and green everywhere, everything so bright and shiny.

I ran forward, my arms flailing about as I rejoiced and jumped in the air. I ran though the bushes, laughing as the leaves tickled my sides.

But when I suddenly saw her standing in front of me, everything froze. The smile was sucked off of my face, and the land around me was suddenly just the barren waste land of a desert again. Everything transformed when I met Bree's eyes.

An edge of hysteria crept up on me as my stomach grumbled again, everything around me spinning wildly. My vision distorted and I simply stood there with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

I blinked again and everything returned to normal, even the blonde petite girl standing 20 feet away. I advanced a few steps, eyes crazy.

"Why did you kill him!" I shrieked, my voice unusually high.

Her hand rested on the bow slung over her shoulder, bearing the same weapon as me.

"I knew this was gonna come back and kick me in the ass," she muttered more to herself.

"Why did you kill him, Bree!" I demanded again at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking, "Tell me, why'd you do it?

"I had to."

I laughed too loud, throwing my head back.

"Just like..." I stopped, meeting her eye with a whole new level of intensity, "... how I have to kill you!"

I screamed, running forward and pulling my bow out, watching her follow my action. We were both equally skilled at the bow and arrow, but I had one up no her; I felt like a perfectly fine while she, on the other hand, looked like she would be heading to the dump any day now.

We both drew an arrow from our quivers and shot at each other as we sprinted closer and closer, each one of our arrows missing by inches. I think I'd lost it as I saw everything change colours, not affecting my aim though, my tongue hung out of my mouth like a dog's. I felt saliva dripping out of the side of my mouth as I let out a long laugh.

"Time to die!" I screeched, bringing out my knife and jumping in the air. Without looking, I spun and threw the knife dangerously, watching it delight as it pierced through her shoulder.

She cried out in pain, and I laughed, pacing in a large circle dizzily.

"I did it, I killed you!" I shouted in glee, getting in her face as she knelt to the ground. Her eyes stared angrily into mine as I paraded and danced around, "I killed you! I have been looking for you and now it's done!" I let out another round of laughter, skipping merrily back and forth.

Then I turned and watched with disbelief as Bree came back from the dead, yanking the blade out of her and standing back up again with a pissed expression on her face.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, "You're alive... but I _just_ killed you!"

"My heart isn't in my shoulder, Moron," she mumbled. I then let out a blood-curdling cry so loud, Bree covered her ears.

"I know what's going on!" I yelled, still pacing back and forth, "You're a zombie! My grandma told me about that before - you totally just came back from the dead!"

Her face twisted in anger, "What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

I ignored her. "Wait... you can't kill zombies. Can you?" I froze, staring at her as she drew out an arrow, "Crap!"

I began sprinting away until she was out of distance and range, stopping abruptly to grab a fistful of flowers.

"I want more of those berries," I smiled, then snorted in laughter as if I'd just heard the funniest joke, "Yum, yum, yum!"

After more skipping merrily, I came up to a huge ledge overlooking a dazzling purple and swirly lake. Looking closer, I could see Clint splashing a girl whose face I'd seen in the night sky not too long ago. I recognized her as Victory, and beside her, many other people who I'd thought to be dead played and laughed.

Suddenly, Clint looked up with a large grin.

"Monica, there you are! Come and join us!" he called out. Soon, everyone else joined in, cheering me on to jump in.

"It's a big jump though!" my doubtful tone made them all roll their eyes and smile.

"Don't worry, it's completely fine!" Clint yelled to me, "I miss you, won't you join us? I wouldn't tell you do something that would hurt you!"

"Well, alright!" I smiled, taking a few steps back before launching myself over the side of the ledge. I was free falling for a good ten seconds before I splashed into the cool water. I tried to swim over to Clint and the others, but whenever I got close enough, their images appeared further away and flickered.

"Why can't I be by you?" I asked, hurt.

"Just wait, Honey, the cannon will sing and then we'll always be together," he smiled softly, "Forever."

"I wish it would just go now" I pouted.

"It will," Clint looked at me with an almost-sad expression.

But then I heard it and I laughed; now I could finally be with him and the rest.

****

****

****

**District 1  
Male-**

Female-

District 2

Male-

Female-

District 3

Male-

Female-

District 4  
Male-

Female- Delphinidae Porpoises 15

District 5

Male-  
Female-

District 6  
Male-Kyle Vant- 16

Female- Arcadia Delos -15

District 7

**Male-**

Female-

**District 8**

Male-

**female-Bree Suidae age : 15**

District9

Male-

Female- Topaz Greene age:14

District 10  
Male-

Female- Aska Galie age: 14

District 11

Male-

Female- Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) age : 15

District 12  
**********************Female-**

**********************male- Zac Melitta 18**

****

****

final eight! this is the last chapter you can sponsor so make it a good one! i hoped you liked it! please review!

thank you Fazzems you are suppermegafoxyawesomehot


	22. Backstabbers

**Aska Galie District Ten  
**

After two days of aimless wandering, I finally gave up Topaz's trail; I knew she was alive, which put my heart only slightly to rest, but it had become evident that I couldn't waste my energy finding her. So I grew to accept the fact that I had lost my only ally in the Games, the only one outside of my family who I'd actually talked to.

It was midday, the sun pulsing with heat and drawing sweat down my forehead and the back of my neck. I lifted my grey hair back and wiped it away, exhaling loudly as I watched the horizon blearily.

I had done the math; I was in the final eight for sure, but more questions bubbled to the surface. Was this a good or a bad thing? I knew at such a time as this, the Game Keepers would be plotting to bring us together somehow, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet.

The soles of my feet ached as the countless days of walking on them hours finally caught up. I closed my eyes, seeing a bright orange instead of the darkness which I yearned for, but still feeling sweet relief. How much longer could I take this? I was already tired and I was still in the top eight, and in order to get out of this alive myself, it'd be seven others who would have to bite the dust.

I adjusted the straps on the backpack, squinting into the distance as something gleamed at me from afar. No, it couldn't be... it must be my mind playing tricks on me, it had to be.

Just in case it wasn't, I broke into a steady jog, taking about five minutes until I finally approached it. Before my eyes, streaming so incredibly real and smoothly that it could not possibly be a mirage, was water. I dropped my pack loudly and fell to my knees, running my fingers gently along the surface of the clear liquid, watching the cool water drip off my hand as I pulled it up to my eyes. My throat burned in yearning.

At that point, it didn't matter if it was poisonous; all that mattered was that it be down my throat _that second. _I cupped my hands beneath the surface, gathering a pool of water and raising it to my face, gulping down water freely. I felt crazed in delight and fear, almost twitching as I tried to rush more of the drink into my system. I had an annoying fear tugging at the back of my mind though, that someone else would find me and take this bliss away.

As if on cue, I spotted a dark shadow from my peripheral vision and gasped lightly, letting the water free from my hands. I pressed closer to the ground, as he stepped into view. He had dark short hair, unkempt facial hair from the long days without shaving, and bloodshot eyes that looked a little crazy.

As he approached the large stream, he whipped out a bottle from his bloodied bag, kneeling down as he began to fill it.

I followed his action, filling a few bottles of my own as fast as I could before slowly crawling away, eyeing Zac cautiously. I wasn't ready for any kind of confrontation just yet.

As I moved slowly, I suddenly heard a twig break behind me, whirling around just in time to see a blinding blade swinging down at me at an alarming pace. I howled in agony and surprise as I dove to the side, feeling the sword catch my left pinkie.

I drew in several heaving breaths as I stared at the bloody stub of my finger lying on the ground, hyperventilating as I found Delphinidae at the other end of the sword. Her hair was wild at the top of her head, unmoving and tangled from the stagnant air.

Still low to the ground, I quickly pulled my knife from my belt with my unharmed hand, biting my lip and watching her every move readily, feeling helpless. The last career.

She pushed her crazed hair back, licking her crusted bottom lip and holding her sword in a relaxed pose.

I hopped to my feet and took a step back, her eyes kept to the top of my head, staring at my ash-coloured hair. I took another step back as she mumbled something under her breath, her eyes closing for a few seconds before opening back again.

Without warning, she lunged forward, her wicked blade flying down upon me again. At the last second, I raised my dagger high in the air, just barely deflecting it. I dove to the left and came up at her with my knife in my outstretched hand. She swirled around, blocking my blow, and then dodging my second attempt entirely.

I jumped back, my eyes falling on something moving behind Delphinidae; a shadowy figure that was running sprinting towards us. I saw his eyes then, glaring at the back of Delphinidae's head. Zac again. Why did he look so angry, like a charging bull on a rampage?

My eyes flickered back to Delphinidae as she sprung forward, her horizontal sword missing me by mere inches. My pinkie still ached.

Again and again she persisted, offensively aiming her blade straight for my heart. I ducked to the ground, pulling Topaz's knife from my boot and coming up beside Delphinidae, slashing down her cheek and marking her as she had me.

I jumped back as I saw Zac only meters away, Delphinidae saw him too and let the blood run down her face as she instantly changed her position to defence.

I took that moment in time to take my leave, grabbing my bag and running away as fast as I could; if they wanted to fight, by all means, but I had other things to do, and better ways to use my new energy

**Bree Suidae District Eight  
**

I came up to a small clearing, watching some peculiar object in the distance as I held my bloodied shoulder that threatened an infection. I strode closer and closer until I recognized the object as a body.

I neared it with wide eyes, not recognizing the tribute lying in front of me and wondering why the Game Makers hadn't ended their life yet. Perhaps they were letting them suffer, for viewers' entertainment, the images so haunting.

A puddle of blood pooled around the body, and I could see her short dirty blonde hair drenched in the material soaking around her. As I got closer, the smell of blood grew more pungent and I faintly placed the girl as Topaz Greene from District Nine, passed out cold.

I took note of the few bottles that lay beside her with white parachutes attached. I crept forward, making sure not to disturb her. I picked up the first bottle and read the label; a rub lotion for open wounds. Perfect.

I unscrewed the top, pouring some of the liquid over the cut on my shoulder, wincing as it stung a little at first. I ignored the pain, ripping off a piece of my shirt and wrapping it around my arm. I felt my skin bubbling underneath my makeshift bandage as the lotion began to take effect.

I turned back to the bloody pulp of a person lying on the ground, taking out my bow and aiming an arrow directly for her head. Then, I thought about it. This chick was going to die anyway, with or without my help. And she certainly wasn't going to get any other help.

I pulled my bow back over my shoulder and tucked the arrow into the quiver, pausing to kick over each and every one of her medicine bottles, overturning and spilling the liquids, before I turned and walked off.

**Arcadia Delos District 6  
**  
I paced back and forth, looking into the distance and watching the unmoving mountain. I shook my head, grabbing my bag and walking off towards it in a split decision.

I didn't care what Kyle said, I'd made my decisions and right then I knew I had to go back to him.

It took me a little less than an hour and one skillful dodge when I spotted another tribute until I finally came up to the mountain. I searched the length of it, freezing completely as I heard a small ticking noise. I looked around in the panic, but the rhythmic sound was coming from behind a pile of boulders. I cocked my head, stepping closer to examine further only to feel a massive explosion knock me off my feet and send me flying back. Rubble pelted my face before I turned away, coughing from the flying dust until finally the air cleared. I rolled over and looked around wildly for the source of the blast.

And then I saw him, stumbling out of the dusty air and into my clear view. Without a second thought, I jumped to my feet and launched towards him with outstretched arms.

"Kyle!" I shouted. He whipped his head around, his eyes lighting up within sight of me. He ran to me as well, enveloping me in his arms and running his fingers through my matted hair. He kissed my shoulder, my neck, any inch of me he could find as he gleamed in delight.

"Arcadia," he said softly, "You're alright!"

"Of course I am" I pulled back with a grin. He crushed his lips to mine, and when we pulled away I rolled my eyes, "It's you that you should be worried about, you've been in there for far too long!"

He shut me up by kissing me again, pouring every emotion that he had balled up in the last few days in that sweet connection.

"Arcadia, I love you _so much_," he mumbled against my lips before I drew him back in.

OooooooOOOOOO

We walked towards the small camp I had built with our hands intertwined, both gleaming with  
pure delight. Finally I had him in my life again. _Finally_. I let out a soft sigh knowing for sure that he was alright.

When we arrived, I fell hard onto my backside and watched him follow suit across from me. He grinned and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Everything is going to be okay now," he whispered decisively. I nodded into his shoulder, letting out  
a deep breath. It was not seconds later that I realized what a lie he was telling.

He slowly pulled back from the hug, his eyes smiling down at me before they flickered behind me and widened with terror.

"Arcadia, watch out!" he yelled, shoving me from his arms and out of the way, knocking me to the ground. Literally, I blinked and there was suddenly an arrow protruding from his chest. Another soft whooshing noise and another struck his neck.

I cried out in horror as Kyle mouthed something before falling back to the ground, clutching robotically at his neck.

I whirled around and faced our attacker, standing up and immediately charging at her in one motion. I whipped my knife from my belt, seeing the incredibly vivid image of the attacker widen her eyes and begin to dash away. But I was too fast, and I lunged forward and dug the knife deep into her back, my eyes wide and furious.

I held onto the handle of the knife as she froze, digging it down deeper and forcing her to the ground. I yanked it out as I heard a pathetic whimper and kicked her onto her back so she was facing me. Bree Suidae stared back at me, tears streaming down her face as I held the knife covered in her own blood in front of her.

I hesitated, unfortunately very aware of what I was about to do to her. I gulped and stabbed the knife down into her heart, yelling out in anguish as her eyes stared into mine. I twisted the knife until her eyes faded and I heard the cannon shot.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away, feeling tears of my own track down my cheek. I didn't know the emotion that struck me at that second, but I pushed it away as I ran back to Kyle and dropped the knife as I fell to my knees beside him.

My hands ran over his face sadly, looking into his half-opened eyes as he shivered despite the heat.

"Arcadia," he mumbled weakly, grasping the arrow from his neck and yanking it out. He screamed in agony as blood poured from the wound. I could see the insides of his throat as he muttered my name again and again.

"Kyle," I choked.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," he stuttered, blood soaking through his shirt. This couldn't be happening.

"No, don't talk like that," I whispered, my fingers tracing his lips.

"I… I wish I could have more time," he said, ignoring my wish, "Following you into these games was the best mistake of my life... I love you, Arcadia."

His eyes slipped shut, and I nodded as I wiped away tears.

"As I love you," I murmured, brushing my lips against his. He kissed me back for a few seconds before  
he slumped back, the cannon screaming in my ears. I pulled back, feeling my shoulder wrack violently with painful, heavy sobs.

****

District 1

Male-

Female-

District 2

Male-  
Female-

District 3

Male-

Female-  
District 4

Male-

Female- Delphinidae Porpoises 15

District 5  
Male-

Female-

District 6

Male-

Female- Arcadia Delos -15

District 7  
Male-

Female-

District 8

Male-

female-  
District9

Male-

Female- Topaz Greene age:14

District 10

Male-

Female- Aska Galie age: 14  
District 11

M

Male-  
Female- Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) age : 15

District 12

Female-  
male- Zac Melitta 18


	23. These showers won't bring may flowers

**Zac Melitta District Twelve**

The sun slowly sank below the horizon, the sky darkening with only the metallic moon shining to shed some light. I pulled off my shirt, letting my skin cool in the damp air; I ripped off a few strips from the cloth and winced as I bandaged my arm. Delphinidae had gotten away, true, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't ever see her again. I was sure that I would have many more opportunities in the future; it was just a game of cat and mouse anyway, and eventually I'd land my prey. She had put up a fight, the cuts and gashes on my limbs when I looked down were evidence of just that.

I grabbed one of my water bottles, taking a small sip and enjoying the feeling of the water trickling down my throat. I sighed and regrettably span the lid back on, wishing to have more but knowing that I had to save it. Looking around at my surroundings, I noted with unease that everything was still. The distance seemed lengthier than before now that the game makers were so keen on making frequent changes with the landscape. It was nearly impossible to remember landmarks or recognize virtually anything as every few hours even the cactuses contorted and changed.

I brushed myself off before lying down, watching the midnight sky flash with two bright faces. Kyle Vant of District Seven, who I hadn't seen the whole Games, and Bree Suidae of District Eight.

"And then there were six," I muttered to myself.

OooOOooOO

I woke up as the sun crept up into the sky; having no one to take watch added a new level of panic at nighttimes, just the comfort of holding a weapon in my arms allowed me to drift off to sleep.

I swung my bloodstained bag over my shoulder; I knew I could have grabbed a new pack, or that I could have washed this one, but it was impossible to let that part of me go. That part of my littlest sister. I could imagine my family back home, mourning for Melitta, scorning me for not being able to save her. I missed her so much. A tear threatened to fall down my cheek as I closed my eyes, but I wiped it away quickly and kept walking.

I came to a halt abruptly when I heard a small rustling noise nearby. I dodged to the right behind a cacti bush and pressed my back as close to it as possible without pricking myself. Then saw her, her dark black straight tied back into two short pigtails, her bright green eyes staring directly into mine. She looked like a deer in headlights and she span on her heels, clutching her weapon tightly as she began to dash away.

I didn't want to follow her, and normally I wouldn't, but I wanted these Games to end faster. The more tributes out of the way, the closer I would be to either seeing my family again, or death. So I sprinted after her, my long legs allowing my strides to cover twice the distance of her steps. I held my spear up and ready, grunting as a twig caught and scratched my ankle, cutting it and blood dripping out. I ignored the slight pain and kept on her tail.

She rounded a corner sharply; I was faster and stronger, but she had the agility it was like a great white shark chasing tiny seal. I cursed under my breath as I felt my feet catch a rock, flying into the air and hitting the ground roughly. I flipped onto my back and moved to stand up.

She came out of nowhere then, jumping from the air down at me, her sword aiming for my throat. I rolled to the side, but a millisecond too late. Her sword swung down with such force that it caught my arm, detaching it from the rest of my body. I howled as I caught sight of it on the ground, twitching in the sand with my spear still held tightly and uselessly in its dead grip.

I screamed a bloodcurdling cry, moving my stub of an arm and feeling my heart pound with the adrenalin of fear. Blood spurted out, building into a giant puddle underneath me. When I looked up at the girl in front of me, she looked horrified; her mouth was open, her sword dropped to the ground and covered in my very own blood. She backed away against a cactus, wincing as it pricked her. She was as pale as a ghost as she looked at my arm instead of into my eyes. I bit my lip so hard I felt blood begin to run down my chin, real tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Finish me!" I demanded desperately, squirming over to her.

"I…"

"Damnit!" I grunted, spitting out blood. It splattered her shoes, but she was unmoved by the action, "That's what you were going to do anyway, you had the damn sword pointed to my throat!"

She was silent as I raved on at her.

"Now put me out of my misery!" I shouted, my voice cracking as my body jolted; I couldn't handle it, this pain. At least when the cannon would shoot, I'd be leaving this world to what I hoped was a better place, with Marina there, and… Natasha.

"Please" I begged, "Just let me leave these horrid, cruel Games, away from the damned Capitol."

Then it hit me; I wasn't angry that I was about to die, I wasn't angry that I didn't kill Delphinidae, I wasn't even angry that this girl had cut off my arm. I was, surprisingly, content. I knew it sounded insane, and hell I might've been a little at that point, but I would soon be at peace. I could finally rest without having to sleep with one eye open.

"I…I can't" she muttered.

"Please, just please," I mumbled over and over again as my head span from lack of blood. I opened my bloodshot eyes and looked into hers, shedding tears of her own. She stood at 5'3 and was slightly tanned as she knelt down to pick up her sword.

"I don't want to kill anyone..."

"You're not _really._ Just think of me as... a mosquito," I took a deep breath and clenched my eyes shut as another wave up pain wracked down my spine, "If you let it live, it will only come back later to suck your blood and screw you over. If you kill it before that though, it's out of your hair...

She didn't look me in the eye as she took a heavy uneven breath and lifted her sword again

"This is only because I don't want to see you suffer," she muttered darkly. I nodded silently, but then opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Can I ask something though?"

"Yeah?

"What's your name?"

"Ayame Ryu… but you can just call me Ryu," she mumbled, her arms shaking.

"Ryu..." I spoke softly to myself, closing my eyes again as I felt myself starting to drift off, "That's a very beautiful name; if only I had gotten to know you better." I paused, waiting. She took that note, falling on her sword.

I didn't feel a difference, I didn't lift off the ground into a God-light shining from above, I didn't watch my body from above, but all my pain disappeared. That's when I knew that I was finally free.  
**  
Topaz Greene District Nine  
****  
****  
**I stirred softly, my eyelids feeling about as light as a sack of bricks as I looked around at my cuts covered in dirty scabs. I lifted my neck and felt the blood rushed to my head, causing me to slam my head back down and grunt at the sudden pain. I shuffled, feeling warm gooey liquids soak into my hair.

I tried again to raise my head, this time succeeding and finding a few bottles, maybe five, all turned over. My shoulder ached as I looked behind my head to find one small, single clear bottle and moved to grab it.

I ignored my spinning head and read the jumbled directions, _Drink slowly. _Without even thinking, I peeled back the lid slowly and sniffed, smelling nothing. I shrugged, wincing at the movement; I tipped back my head and drank the smooth liquid just as the instructed until it was gone. I lay back down, covering my eyes with my hands wearily and wondering what had happened to the other bottles.

I sighed and closed my eyes to drift off again, but a jolt of tingles suddenly ran through my veins, stretching down to my toes. I could hear and feel bubbling as all of my gashes began to seal themselves, a rancid smell reaching my nose as my skin spread and healed. I watched curiously as my shoulder foamed over my bloody insides and settled, leaving no trace of ever have been severed at all. It was a slight sting, but other than that, no pain. Scabs closed up, cuts sealed, blood absorbed back into my skin all in front of my eyes. Someone really must want me alive. I smiled and ran my fingers over my smooth skin, ignoring my grumbling stomach. Food could come later.

I stood up and found myself almost falling right back down, my body healed but was not healthy, instead completely and utterly exhausted.

That medicine was strong and had to be _very _expensive, that wasn't any over-the-counter stuff. It went down to my tissues, repairing deep, buried injuries I had gotten long before the Games.

I took a few practice steps, feeling no different. I surveyed the area, glancing over my pool of dried blood with a shiver and spotted my bag, snatching it up and pawing through it. Nothing. My stomach made an angry noise at me and I sighed.

There was only way I was going to get the necessities; I'd have to dive right back into the fight.

"I'm back, boys and girls."

**Ayame Ryu District Eleven  
**

It felt like a walk of shame as I head hung low, only glancing up as the sky flashed brightly with Zac's face before returning to darkness again. I felt like I was carrying a boulder the size of a house on my back, weighing me down. But I didn't want to think about it anyway. I just wanted his image out of my mind and gone. The image of her damn grey eyes staring pathetically into mine, as if he were a little child that had experienced so much more than I, a pain I hoped I would never have to in my life ever come across. He had begged for _death_.

I shook my head and rid of the thoughts, pulling at my pigtails and wishing I had my panda beanie back; it would smell like Shinka when he last wore it, his weird cologne that he thought was delicious. I realized I hadn't thought about him in a while, or really, anything outside of the Games.

My mind kept wandering until I spotted something in the distance; a person. I saw the outline of her body against the moonlight creeping, trying to be stealthy and invisible. As I was about to start to run away, a wall of light appeared right in front of me. I sucked in a breath of surprise and stuck my hand through, feeling nothing but air. I don't know why, but I pushed through it, standing just in front of the wall watching the other person on the other side of the wall. She was about a mile away and had seen me, but she stood still, either waiting for my move or pondering the wall of light.

I then saw it; a small rain drop. It wasn't clear like water, but a vicious blood red. It was on the other side of the wall that this rain began to fall, and I took a step back in fear.

The girl had seen this as well and began to twitch, breaking into a limpy sprint towards me. As she neared closer, I recognized her face.

Aska, pressing my fingers against the wall of light but unable to reach her

It didn't seem as though anything was wrong until her normal grey ash hair lit up in fire. I placed my hand over my mouth and simply gaped. This wasn't blood rain, let alone any type of normal water; it was...

"Fire!" she howled, her eyes wide as she whirled around crazily, as if in her own state, "Karl! Ian!"

Her head swivelled back and forth and around, ignoring the spreading flames to her clothes.

"Karl! Ian!" she screamed again, her voice cracking. She sank to her knees, falling to her side and twitching occasionally as fire pelted her skin and alighted.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, "I'm so sorry..."

As if in response, the loud canon cried out right back to her.

****

District 1

Male-

Female-

District 2

Male-  
Female-

District 3

Male-

Female-  
District 4

Male-

Female- Delphinidae Porpoises 15

District 5  
Male-

Female-

District 6

Male-

Female- Arcadia Delos -15

District 7  
Male-

Female-

District 8

Male-

female-  
District9

Male-

Female- Topaz Greene age:14

District 10

Male-

Female-

District 11

Female- Ayame Ryu (aka Ryu) age : 15

District 12

Female-  
male-

* * *

**hey, I just want to let everyone know that there wont be a new chapter next week, I will be gone for that week, but I will have and one out in two weeks on a Wednesday, or Thursday something like that, sorry.**

**I also want to know, who do you like? it's the finale four now, it's time to start choosing sides, gaining enemies and friends, please leave a comment quickly telling me who you think should make it to the finale two, : ) I hope you have enjoyed my story up to this point and see you in a few... well I wont see you but you get it : ) **

**please review!**

**thank you Fazzems !**

**sorry to Twirlgirl821 and Narcissa-Weasly I wish I didn't have to kill your tributes ... ;(**


	24. Butterfly

****

Here is the song that is in Ryu's POV you could listen to it while read just a suggestion but do whatever you want :)

**.com/watch?v=oghj7y4hluU&feature=fvst**

**

* * *

**

**Ayame Ryu District Eleven **

The night was cold and harsh on my soft skin as I ran past blurs of green and brown at full pace., my arms pumping closely to my sides to avoid hitting the stray cacti. I wiped my forehead free of the beads of sweat that were forming on my forehead before returning my attention back to the task at hand; I must have gone insane.

It was too much, witnessing and overseeing two deaths in a row, and I felt like running was the only thing that could get me as far away from the memories as possible. One song kept replaying in my mind, one that held the demons infecting my head at bay and made me almost happy. 

_ Sweet as the sound of my new-formed wings, I stretch them open, I let them dry, I haven't seen this world before, But I'm excused, I'm a butterfly _

Tears rolled down my face as the night stretched on, the only sound heard my repetitive panting breath.

_Sweet as the touch of your newborn wings, we fly in circles, we play with the sun, we haven't seen this world before, so fair, so bright, so blue the sky _

The last time I got the chance to hear this was when… my throat twisted at the thought Shinka Olive, the guy who'd been there through it all; how I missed him. My heart tugged at the thought of him, as we spun in each other arms to the song in memory.

_Love me, love me on the leaves, before we say goodbye, love me, kiss me with the breeze, you will be my lullaby _

I finally came in sight of a small flickering light in the distance; a campfire. I approached loudly with plodding footsteps, falling to my knees beside the body of Delphinidae laying peacefully in sleep. I couldn't unflex my muscles as I continued to wheeze and swallow air, raising my shirt so I could wipe my forehead again.

When I regained breath, I rested my hand tiredly on her cold cheek, pondering about how it would be so easy to kill her at this point. I was almost tempted to by her sweet sighs in sleep, her shuffling and shifting in her unawares.

_Tomorrow I'll die, tomorrow I'll die, tomorrow I'll die, tomorrow I'll die, be my lullaby _

__I finally took out my knife, standing back up; this wasn't right, I couldn't do it. In a way, I was still the same person before the Games, but in a way, not at all. I just needed time to think.

I began to step away to pace when I tripped over a small can of food, freezing at it loudly rattled and rolled away from my foot. I spun around, eyes wide with horror as Delphinidae sprang upwards in a blatant panic

_Love me, kiss me with your breeze, love me, love me on the leaves_

_  
_I lowered my weapon and slowly stepped back.__

"I meant no harm" I said in all honesty, but she hissed and pointed her sword directly at my throat. My heart was pounding as I tried to keep a cool composure, letting my knife crash to the dirt ground.

My actions confused her, her eyes shifting as she tried to read me.

"So what are you doing here then?" she demanded, her sword still steadily pointed at me in distrust.

"I can't do this anymore, can't handle it," as I spoke the words, I realized the truth in them and my decision was made. I wasn't someone who could kill and forget; I wasn't even sure if winning these Games would really be a success, I mean, it wouldn't bring anybody back. Why would someone want to have that kind of weight on their shoulders with them for the rest of their lives?

"Is this a trap?" she snarled accusingly.

I shook my head, "I'm not even capable of that kind of tomfoolery. Look at me." And she did, examining my swollen eyes and face from harsh fights. Long cuts ran their ways down my legs and arms, puss leaking unseen from countless blisters on my feet. I was a bloody mess.

She looked at me with doubt, and I suddenly decided to change my approach.

I sighed, "Yeah, actually, it _is_ a trap."

"I can't kill you if that's what you want," she raised an eyebrow and lowered her sword slightly.

"What? This is the Hunger Games! Key word in that being _games_. And in a _game_, the objective is that you want to _win_!" I bursted out.

"I only kill out of self defence," she shrugged, sharpening her sword on the edge of a rock before tucking it back in her sling, "I'm not going to kill you, chick."

I gritted my teeth and kicked my knife off the ground, catching it and keeping eye contact with her. Her eyes softened and she held one hand on her sword.

"Don't," she commanded sternly._  
__  
Love me, love me on the leaves before we say goodbye  
_  
I took a step forward, spinning around riskily and meeting her brandished blade.  
_  
Sweet as the wind as it gently blows the day away, and the night time comes, great are the wonders that silence shows, I fall asleep and I dream of the sun  
_  
Our weapons crashed and drew apart over and over before I stumbled back with wide eyes. Without any warning, I did what I had intended her to do for me out of fear. I squeezed the handle of my blade before digging it in right over my chest, letting out a loud gasp blinking wildly.

When my eyes refocused, I saw Delphinidae's horrified gaze as she watched me trip backwards, kneeling to the ground and grasping at the air in front of me. I looked at her and kind of wanted to apologize for choosing to kill myself in front of her, but I found my mouth pressed up against the dirt floor as I sucked in air disabled me. I let out one last wheeze before my eyes slipped closed.  
_  
And my butterfly.  
_

**Delphinidae Porpoises District Four  
**  
I stood in absolute horror, my blade still held high in the air as if blocking a blow as the cannon rang in my ears. I simply watched blankly as the hover craft arrived to pick up her lifeless body.

Why had she chose to find me – why had she made me watch that?

I sucked in a small breath and looked around at the still silent night, spotting a small white piece of paper shrivelled up on the ground. I leaned over and turned it over in my hands before unfolding it, reading a few lyrics to a song and at the end, a small note in messy handwriting.

_Please give this to Shinka Olive from District 11, just tell him I love him.  
-Ayame Ryu_**  
**  
It was a short note, but nonetheless a powerful one. Ryu came to me because she believed I was the one who would make it out of these Games alive, the winner. A small tear rolled  
down my face before I could compose myself, knowing the camera would be watching my reactions closely. I had to push forward and get through this for many people, for Evan, my family, myself, and Ayame Ryu.

I grabbed my pack, putting out my fire and kicking dirt over it. I thought of Evan and knew exactly what I had to do and I had no time to lose; it was time to set my trap. 

**Topaz Greene District Nine  
**  
I jogged toward the small lake as the early morning crept up from the sky line. I dove into the freezing depths of the water, letting my head sink below the surface and take in gulps of the refreshing bliss. After I was done, I crawled into shallower water and laid on my back, holding my stomach like Santa Clause after all of the world's houses of cookies.

I let out a deep sigh, looking around and frowning as I realized the next approaching issue. Food. After I had finished all of my dwindling supplies, I had managed to eat a few plants that looked edible enough, but my belly grumbled like an empty cave.

I slumped back, my eyes closing as I looked in retrospect at my past few days. I hadn't encountered anyone except for that beast thing and Aska.

I had seen her face so emotionless in the sky, staring down at me with deadened eyes. She had always been this way, but I'd never spoken enough to her to learn why. But I had questions of my own, like why hadn't she found me and had she even been looking for me like I had her?

I remember the moment when we were pulled apart from each other, the beast clutching my shoulder between his teeth and dragging me away while I heard Aska's last wail of distress.

How had she died, I wondered. I curled my hands into fists at the thought of anyone hurting her, she was just too fragile. I imagined her grey hair and felt a whole new wave of pain. The young girl was such a mystery, maybe the reason I thought her so interesting. She was a puzzle I would never be able to unscramble or solve.

I let out a deep sigh, sitting back up and just listening to the air, noting the small sound of trickling water as it dripped from my hair and how everything was otherwise completely silent.

I got up and set off in an effort to find the food I wished for, my eyes wary and ready.

Later that day, my wishes came true and I found a old pack covered in blood laying on the ground. Inside were a few spoiled apples, but still good to eat. I shrugged it off as I began to  
bite into them, chewing happily and think how nothing in the world ever tasted better.  
**  
****  
Arcadia Delos District Five  
**  
I was in a haze as I slumped on forward, my sword dragging on the desert floor. Kyle gone. Dead. The words stung my throat and I couldn't say them aloud in fear of sobbing painfully again. This couldn't actually be, obviously, these whole Games had to be just a terrible, terrible nightmare. I just couldn't explain why I hadn't woken up yet, why each pain felt just as fresh and searing as ever, such as the one rippling through my chest at the moment at the movement of my heavy breaths. My eyes were red and puffy from the countless hours spent crying, my whole body completely drained.

I fell down against a nearby boulder, holding my head between my knees and sucking in breaths slowly. I had to come to my senses before I got myself killed by my loud blubbering and sobs. I was in the final four, the end just in sight.

I pulled out a water bottle, chugging back a large gulp before twisting the cap back on and standing up again strongly. I had to keep going, put it all behind me.

I pushed on forward, my feet skimming across the dirt until I spotted a distant object that glinted brightly in the sun. There was a large tree that overhung the shiny object, no leaves, but a huge nest appeared to rest higher in the branches. I rubbed my right eye, stepping up my pace a little faster.

I was only 30 meters away when I recognized the glow as a few shards of broken mirror spread out on the ground. I heard shuffling from the tree above me, looking up and having just enough time to scream as I watched a red, thick liquid fall straight from the sky and splatter onto my face. Immediately, it began to burn as the red substance quickly spread, running down my body.

I screamed in agony, trying to shake the liquid out of my eyes, but I was already too late. I was barren of my eyes, and my vision went abruptly black. I could feel sudden heat and crackling as my hair was suddenly alight with fire, the burning scent scorching my nostrils as I cried out in a pathetic whine of fear and pain.

I felt a vibration through the ground as something heavy landed beside me, and without a second's thought, whipped out my sword and swung the blade. I felt the satisfaction as I heard the person hiss in agony, stepping back. I'd struck them.

But that feeling soon sunk as I was pinned against the floor. I tried to roll around to diminish the flames, but from this hold I knew there was no escape so I simply groaned and wailed in distress. Burning, burning, just burning everywhere, an unbelievable heat.

"I'm so sorry," I heard the girl murmur from above me. I snarled, spitting into her face. She withdrew for a second, and I could imagine her wiping the spit off her face with disgust.

"I will never forget you," she spoke softly like a mother saying goodnight to her child. She gently kissed my forehead, and I could feel her wince against my flaming and decaying skin, wordlessly saying goodbye to me.

I cried out and writhed in pain as tears pooled in my skull but couldn't escape. My skin was burning rapidly and I was losing all sense of everything. She ran her hand down my bony cheek and with that, quickly stabbed my heart and ended it all.

****

District 1

Male-

Female-

District 2

Male-  
Female-

District 3

Male-

Female-  
District 4

Male-

Female- Delphinidae Porpoises 15

District 5  
Male-

Female-

District 6

Male-

Female-

District 7  
Male-

Female-

District 8

Male-

female-  
District9

Male-

Female- Topaz Greene age:14

District 10

Male-

Female-

District 11

Female-

District 12

Female-  
male-

****

down to the finale two, please tell me who you want to win, take sides chant, be angry be happy, everything!

also has anyone read mocking jay? did you like it? tell me but don't give anything away because not everyone has read it, finished a few days ago and didn't know how i felt tell me!

thank you for reading and please review next week is the last chapter! so this is one of the last times to review!


	25. One Last Battle

**Delphinidae District Four**

I treaded silently through the large lake, making my way to the other side with great caution, my light whining and groaning softened by the large lake beneath me. I felt Arcadia's jump and cries replay in my mind over and over again.

I had definitely changed in these games, but not for the better.

I reached shore with sopping wet and heavy footsteps, blinking rapidly as an alarming thought suddenly became present; the letter! I screamed at myself, whipping it from my pocket only to watch all of the ink words slowly sliding down the soggy piece of paper.

I fell to the ground, my hands fluttering over it and trying to replace the ink; my only results though were black fingers and ugly smudges on the paper. I cringed, tossing the useless sheet over my shoulder and placing my face in my hands.

I had to be strong now, but it was arduous considering that I felt weaker than ever; my whole body ached and bruises covered every inch of me. My cheek still stung from Aska's sharp blow.

I closed my eyes and reminisced back to my mischievous thoughts as I'd begun to set the trap...

_I needed something reactive that would do all the killing for me. The only thing that came to mind would be a poison, but who knew where something like that could be found in this arena. I closed my eyes, thinking of all the previous deaths I had witnessed, envisioning a lot of piercing with swords. The one that stood out was Evan's, the relenting blood rain pelting his apparently very flammable skin. _

_And then it hit me, the answer just waiting for me; the blood rain.  
__  
Of course! I broke into a sprint, each step messy and rushed like a wild dog's as I made my way towards where I remembered the wall of light to be. _

_I had a small metal container in my bag which I had previously kept soup in, but I dumped it as I arrived. Now it would harvest the fiery rain. My heart ached as I remembered those last few moments with Evan, watching him burn and writhe in pure agony._

I shook it off, pushing without resistance through the wall of light and placing the can carefully in the sand. I felt a drop of rain land on my hair and stood abruptly, and without even thinking, I dove towards the wall again with a shriek. I swatted and patted at my hair, screaming wildly as it was suddenly alight in bright, hot flames. 

_I fell to the ground, thrashing and rolling back and forth until the fire finally went out. Tears ran down my face as I patted at my hair in panic, feeling and visibly seeing smoke rising from my scalp.  
__  
I knew it was only hair, but it was one of the only things that I still had going for me. I ran my fingers through what was left of my hair and put on my most composted and monotonous face as I looked on, waiting for the fire rain to cease.  
__  
Once it had, I quickly grabbed the container, only to let go of it immediately at the scorching hot touch. I held my wrist tightly as I examined the painful burn, shaking it off and ripping off part of my shirt as a makeshift oven mitt. Holding the tin can in both hands carefully, I slowly made my way back to camp.  
__  
Upon arrival, I noticed a small figure in the distance and recognized her from her wavy, ebony hair as Arcadia. Having already planned my trap ahead of time, I ran swiftly to an area too far away to be seen, but close enough that she'd most definitely come here if I played my cards right. I dropped a shard of a mirror and shielded my eyes with my hands as it shined brightly in my eyes. Perfect. I dodged to a near tree and shimmied up it, hiding in the millions of branches in one specifically above my bait.__  
__  
When she was just at the right angle, she suddenly glanced up. Taking this as my cue, I tipped over the edge of the can, letting the warm liquid pour downwards all over Arcadia's face. I listened to her screams and took no time in letting myself drop to her level loudly, one hand on my sword as I approached._

_Without warning, she dropped her hands from her eyes and whipped her sword out, swirling around and directing it at me. I wasn't fast enough and felt the blade dig into my cheek as it whirled passed. I hissed, before leaping forward again and pinning her to the ground._

_She struggled, trying to roll around and throw me off but failing miserably. She was going nowhere, her black eye sockets staring nowhere as she shook madly.  
__  
"I am so sorry," I whispered. At this remark, she spat into my face. I recoiled in disgust, wiping it away and regretting my choice. I didn't mean her death to be so violent._

_"I will never forget you," I tried in a quiet murmur, leaning down to kiss her forehead, saying my goodbye and apology._

_She screamed and cried out, squirming as I silently trace my hand down her cheek until I finally plunged my knife deep into her heart.  
__  
"I'm… sorry... Kyle," she whispered, her inhaling loud and scratchy as blood began slowly dripping out of her mouth. She heaved one last sigh before fading completely before my eyes.  
__  
_I shuddered one last time; I truly had become my worst enemy. I was turning into the Capitol, doing their bidding as they pleased, killing for basically their entertainment. What I did gain from this experience were only the ghosts of the people who I'd killed, haunting my mind along with my conscience of taking them away from their loved ones back home.

I picked up my knife, sliding back into my belt and sighing loudly. I pulled the ruined note of Ryu's from my pocket and dropped it into the dirt, stomping on it and crumpling it with my shoe. I could have no more burdens on my shoulders - no more.

**Topaz Greene District Nine****  
****  
**I fumbled with my back pack, pawing through it for anything of significant use to no avail. It had quickly become apparent that although I had gotten food and water into my system to keep me partially well, I was left in absence of a weapon. And in the final two, not having a weapon would mean an inevitable death.

I let out a deep sigh, pushing the bag back down before going about my business. I knew it would come soon; the final battle was coming up. I had done the math, only one other tribute was left, and I had an inkling that it was the girl from District Four. Delphinidae Porpoises, a prevailing and strong career. I had talked to her a little before the games, though only a few sentences had been exchanged between us as the careers tended to stay in a pack.

I never really knew her though; I didn't know her background or where she came from, and this was a blessing in itself. How would I manage to kill her if I knew she had a loving family waiting on her back home. Not knowing was best, being in the dark a real gift.

I ran my hand down the side of a rock, glancing back and forth between the mountain and the cacti forest, at the indents in the sand, parts blood-soaked where fights had gone down. I felt so out of loop, like as if when I'd been attacked by the beast, I'd missed to whole Games. I'd escaped for half the time while people brutally massacred each other and I knew nothing of it. What had even happened to Aska?

Luck was on my side as I searched through rubble and found a small sword still inside its sling. I examined the blood painted a dark red all over the case, but slung it over my shoulder nonetheless.

I practised for quite a long time, taking a cactus as my opponent and jabbing into it with quick blocks and spins, training for the rapidly approaching battle that was soon to come.

OooOOoOOOoOO

The next day I decided to walk toward the mountain and climb up it to have a better viewing point; I was right on the money with this, as I could view almost the whole arena, stretching on for miles in every which way.

I settled down, waiting for anything and everything.

It was not an hour later when the ground suddenly began to shake and roar beneath me. I stood up, glancing around nervously until I saw it; it was so faint that if I hadn't of already been looking there, I wouldn't have ever noticed it.

A small figure ran forward being chased by a flood of water. I realized then the only place for her to go was the mountain that I just so happened to be located upon. Oh, those game makers were good. I couldn't help but wish that the water would swallow her up and end the problem before it started, but ducked out of view behind a few boulders instead and simply waited.

I peeked out as she crashed into the mountain, racing towards the top as the water curled around the rocky floor and rose, leaving the whole arena flooded with water. Water, water, water, as far as the eye could see.

Not only was I not a great swimmer, but I was against a girl whose district's main focus was on water. They might as well have handed her a trophy and shot me dead. I shook the thought from my head, lowering myself as her footsteps began to get louder and louder.

I let my breath lower down into silence as she crept forward, my heart racing at what this would come down to.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her breath loud from her mad dash away from the flash flood. I felt her feet slide against the rock until they were only about a meter away.

I took this opportunity to jump out, bringing my sword down on her. Her eyes widened in shock before she ducked out of the way, rolling down the hill two meters away from me, coughing at the dust that flew up.

She quickly jumped to her feet, sliding her sword out of her sling before hammering it down on mine. We both stared at each other, our teeth bared like wild animals as we fought, the struggle for the upper hand as both of our weapons strained against one another's. I grunted as she leaned in with more of her weight, noting to myself that she was much stronger than I.

"So I guess this is it," I grunted, stepping away with my sword poised and ready. Our eyes were on fire as we stood, just glaring, "Our first and last meeting..."

"Not a particularly great one, but yeah," she muttered darkly. I examined her with a grimace, noticing with alarm that she was practically bald, with only a few burnt hairs atop of her head. I shuddered, tightening my grip on my handle and wondering what the heck had happened. She starred at me, her eyes slit; she looked awful. It only took me a second to realize that I probably looked the same. Torn clothes, swollen cheeks and bruised eyes.

I took a deep breath wishing all my soul I would not be in this position, ready to kill an indecent girl, in order to get back to my life.

She lunged forward without notice, pushing her blade toward my throat, but I swung back, deflecting the blow at the last second. I span with the momentum, slanting my blade at her head; she blocked it barely, the brunt force of my weapon edging forward and slicing down the side of her face, reopening a wound.

She jumped back, clutching at her face and glaring at me in pure hatred.

"You will pay for that" she spat, before she crashed into me again.  
**Shelle Maerson POV  
**

"Oh my," I mumbled into the microphone as the two young ladies slashed each other with their blades, crashing into each other with brute animalistic force and determination.

"And Delphinidae ducks just in time! As Topaz jumps forward avoiding the counter attack from Delphinidae, the water steadily rises!" my eyes swivelled back in forth as I narrated quickly into the speaker, commentating for the fight

"But does either of them notice the water is only a few meters away?" I asked my viewers as the water approached them like a slow fog.

"Topaz has finally caught sight of it! She sprints up the side of the rocky wall and Delphinidae persues, throwing her sword and missing Topaz by an inch!" I grasped my microphone as I leaned into the screen.

"Topaz keeps climbing until she has finally made it to the top. Delphinidae has picked her sword back up and is now rearing on Topaz; Topaz is in her stance and is ready for any attack, now on the higher ground. What _is_running through their minds, I wonder...

"Oh, but wait!" I shouted, "And then Topaz - but then Delphinidae!" The images blurred as they moved quickly.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe this!"

**POV  
****  
****  
**I swung my sword in front of me, catching hers with a loud clash before turning around and swinging again and again. I took a step back as we fought, ducking and rolling back to look at her. We both held stationary, glancing back to see the great distance approaching. We stood on a small flat area on the very top of the mountain, both our faces flushed red from the wind.

"The level of the water is almost reaching us."

"Yes."

"You can't swim."

Laughter filled the valley before we returned to our combat. It was an even match, both of us hitting the other with equal force and agility. My breath came out heavy and forced, the air extremely thin up here. There was no time for second guessing or a moment of hesitation; this was it, it was this battle that would decide who would live and who would not.

I jumped forward, knocking her in the chest with the butt of my sword and sending her stumbling back to the end of the ledge. She waved her hands to regain balance, recovering before I could land another blow and launching forward at me. I dodged, rounding on her and bringing my sword down again. She barely blocked it as she leaped out of the way, nearly losing balance again as my blade whizzed past her. I hissed in frustration.

"This can't go on."

"But it has to."

It was different then, both of us swinging at each other as if all reason had been tossed over our shoulders and it was pure adrenalin that fuelled us.

My throat was dry and my skin was cracked, but I was so close I could practically taste it; so close, I could feel it just within grasp.

I lunged forward, but she dodged out of the way and, as I neared the ledged, she grabbed my shirt collar and held her close.

"This height will kill you."

I took a shaky breath as my sword fell from my grasps. I listened pathetically as it clattered all the way down the side of the mountain; this was it then, this was the end and she held my life in the palm of her hand.

"I don't want to kill you."

"But you have to." I was ready then. As her hands began to slip away though, I punhed with all my might upwards, hitting her square in the jaw. She fell back, her sword shooting away to balance of the very edge of the ledge, teetering towards the great drop.

She grabbed her face in pain and rose unsteadily to her feet as I cracked my knuckles. She dove at me, her eyes locked to mine as her fist swerved and made contact with my gut. I wheezed, the breath knocking out of me but not withholding me from jabbing my knee up with all my force.

We both then caught side of the stray sword balancing on the ledge at the same time, that one glace was all it took for us to both dive at it, kicking, punching, and biting our way to it.

I grabbed the handle, pointing the sword at her throat. She backed away, getting up as I stood and advanced on her slowly. My breath came out even and slowly; a victor was about to be named.

I jumped forward my sword extended, but she was too quick; she jabbed her elbow into my skull, snapping her foot out and pushing me back. She grabbed the sword, running towards me. I stood up just in time to feel the blade pierce my chest, slicing through my soft flesh.

"This time I won't hesitate," she muttered, twisting the blade.

"NO!" I tried to screamed, but my voice was drowned out. I was consumed by nothingness, everything shifting black as I slowly sank. I felt my lungs take one last shaky breath before I fell lifelessly to the ground.

**So, who is the winner? Dose it really matter? In the Hunger games is there a winner? Or are there only losers? I hope you enjoyed my story, and if there is a huge uproar about who won, I guess I'll put out a small paragraph about who one, but really that's not the point.**

**Thank you Fazzems for beta reading my whole story you are truly amazing! **


	26. The Victor

My feet dragged as her body fell lifelessly from the cliff the sword still implanted her chest, I winced as I heard a loud splash. A large man appeared from the sky a large grin planted on his face

"I give you our winner from the 1003rd hunger games!" he cheered as the water stopped a large hover craft appeared grabbing her body from the water, her eyes were clouded, and her skin seemed as white as ever but she seemed at peace something I would never feel again. " I give you Delphinidae Porpoises!" I cringed at my own name as my own hover craft came to pick me up.

Life outside the hunger games seemed unreal, I knew I looked bad and it was even more apparent when I walked to my stylist team to see them cringe

"my god honey!" one of the women said her mouth wide open " you look like a man!" she shrieked, I bit my tongue trying not to spit acid on her.

"no worries though we will get you looking like a victor!" a man said his hair standing up from his head. They begin to apply cream over every inch of my body, then apply instant hair letting it come to its full length. They trimmed, cut, plucked, shinned and dusted ever inch of body and then combed, brushed, and patched up everywhere else. When I saw myself I could barely speak not only did I look fake, I didn't look human.

After I was ushered to a large room with a king sized bed in the middle, blue velvet covering almost everything. I laid on the bed turning and shuffling trying to get comfortable, trying to get at least a wink of sleep.

I did this for another hour till I finally fell off the bed laying in a comfortable position, I thought this would let me go to sleep, but no such luck came.

Images kept swirling in my mind Evan, Zac, Aska, Ryu, Victory, Marina; her eyes as I took her life. Arcadia listening to her scream in terror as I captured her life, and then Topaz. She had been as desperate as I was her eyes still burned in my mind what would have happened if she had stabbed me? She would be in this tortuous life, funny how we fought to the death for this life.

I wondered what her life was like before the games, her family, her friends, had she been seeing someone? I took her from all of them and now, they would never see her again because of me.

Once it became light outside I stood up getting read, before walking out into the empty hallways, I manoeuvred my way through, knowing where everything was but now there was no talk with the other tributes just silence, just me.

I got to the dinning hall my face was in a still mask as others starred at me as if I were a god, I took a seat and began to eat slowly my stomach so empty that I could hardly contain myself.

It was silent except a few murmurs

"so you're her?" a husky voice spoke, I looked up to see a man with dark black hair, and a rough face that held stubble, and deep blue eyes pierced down at me with a calculating look

"yeah" I almost whispered my voice quiet and week, he huffed

"you look like you could die from a heart attack if you saw a mouse, let alone win the hunger games" he laughed. I bit my lip trying to hold back "what's your name again?"

"Delphinidae" I said louder this time his eyes narrowed then widened

"Delphinidae of course! How could I forget sleeping beauty" he snickered "to bad you will never get to kiss your prince again" that was it, I sprung from my chair grabbing the closest sliver wear near me and pushing him into a wall pushing the knife to his throat. I heard people gasping behind me and a clatter of feet but I shut that out

"speak to me again and I wont hesitate" I growled stepping back before a guard pulled me away, he grinned straitening his jacket

"I miss read you" he said smiling " you would have a heart attack if you saw a rat."

OooOOOooO

I was on the train heading home, _home_. The word seemed foreign like something out of a fairy tale novel . When the train finally stopped my heart began to beat like a humming bird. The door opened to loud roar of cheering, of course a career district I had almost forgot. When I stepped out I felt a small or rather large body hit me in a tight embrace.

"DEL DEL DEL !" the crowd began to chant I looked down with tear stung eyes to see Puffer in my arms she was taller, and looked so much older her face was longer, and most of her baby fat was gone, she looked almost womanly.

"Delphinidae." she sobbed I squeezed her as Poseidon came up wrapping his large arms around me followed by my father and mother, everything was back.

**But that is not it I am going to start a new story about delphinidae I got a really good idea :D I am sorry Poptart4ever! I really wanted them both to win but in the end I found more reasons to let delphinidae to win, plus do you really want the tortured life of knowing all the people who have died because of you, please follow my new story called **

**The mouse and rat. **

**I would like to thank everyone who took to read my story, I was debating on writing this chapter for a long time but I decided I should I hope it wasn't ruined! **


End file.
